


Dying Instinct

by thinking1bee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Bisexual Lena Luthor, Blood Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingering, Graphic Description of Injuries, Oral Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vampire Kara Danvers, Vampire Lena Luthor, Violent situations between main characters, both lena and kara are badasses, darker depictions of characters, darker situations, no alien powers, there will be things that will make you go huh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 58,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinking1bee/pseuds/thinking1bee
Summary: Lena gives Kara a choice but makes one thing clear: she will die tonight. Kara will have to choose whether or not her death is permanent. Forced into a world she never knew existed, Kara is bound to this mysterious Lena and its hard to keep secrets from her when she has access to her mind virtually anytime she wants. If Kara wants to survive this world, she will have to play by Lena's rules for as long as possible.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 102
Kudos: 526





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EVERYONE PLEASE READ THE TAGS. 
> 
> I can't stress this enough to please read the tags. This story has a much darker tone than anything I've written before, so before you dive in head first, please know what you're getting yourself into. 
> 
> If you're looking for a cute and fluffy fic, this isn't it. The characters in this story will be doing alot of things that are gonna make you go "whaaaaa?" and if you're okay with that, then I hope you enjoy the read!
> 
> I will post more tags as I go. I hope you have fun!!!

Kara was tired. She worked a decent enough job as a bouncer at a really popular nightclub. The plus side? It paid enough money to pay all her bills. The down side? She was the only female bouncer. That meant she was susceptible to cat calls, misogyny, and the occasional grope from the one idiot who had no idea who she was. The first night she was hired, she learned real quick how to defend herself. Countless nights at the gym, and a lot of money poured into self defense classes, and finally, she had something to show for it.

Kara Danvers was lean and built with more muscle than any man would like on a female, _not that she gave a fuck what any man thought of her_. She kept her hair in a ponytail and pinned close the her scalp so no one would be able to grab her by the hair. She always kept a tactical knife inside her leather jacket in case things really got dicey. Most of the female patrons loved her and would mostly come to the nightclub when she was working. She was really good at handling the creeps when they wouldn’t understand the word no.

There was only one real fight that she got into. Some drunken idiot had persisted a girl all night all around the club. Even when she kept telling him no, he was adamant on getting her attention. Kara only had one rule: intervene when it got physical. The moment he put his hands on her to try and pull her outside was the moment Kara put her hand on his shoulder. 

“The lady said no,” she growled beside him.

He eyed her up and down in disinterest and frowned. “Get lost. This is between me and her.”

Kara clenched her jaw before spinning the man around and twisting his wrist at an uncomfortable angle, doing so in all one movement. He yelped before turning rage filled eyes on her. Kara didn’t notice the beer bottle in his hand before it was too late. He smashed it against the side of her head. Broken glass and beer coated her hair and her clothes, and she felt the telltale stinging pain of being cut blossom on the side of her head. If self defense had taught her anything, it was to ignore pain. Though it hurt like hell, she wouldn’t let it deter her. Pain was a distraction used to get the upper hand, and she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. She forced the man to his knees while digging her fingers painfully into his shoulder.

“Please call the police,” Kara said softly to the woman. She stood there frozen, the events from the pass several seconds taking her forever to digest. Slowly, almost stupidly, she looked at Kara’s face.

“You’re bleeding.”

Kara sighed. She really was trying to be patient but her fingers were cramping from digging into the man’s shoulder. Eventually she’d lose her grip and he would be able to retaliate. Luckily, someone had beat her to it, and several long minutes later, the man was escorted out in handcuffs.

“I’ll get you, bitch! Fuck you!”

His threats receded until they were finally muffled by the closing car door. That had been months ago and Kara now had a nice scar on her right eyebrow. She was lucky though and she knew it because had he aimed a little lower, he would have gouged her eye out and then she would need to learn depth perception all over again.

The she never saw him again. Tonight was like any other night. She made her usual rounds, making sure everything was in order. The colorful lights flashed and swirled hypnotically on the dance floor. The bass was deep and it thumped rhythmically as club music drowned out the sounds of people laughing and talking. Cheap perfume and cologne made the air almost stuffy, but Kara preferred that than to the stench of sweat and body odor.

The ear piece in her ear chimed before a voice came through.

“How’s everything out there, Danvers?” her boss’ deep voice, named J’onn, asked her.

“Clear,” she replied as her eyes swept tactically around her area. Then all was quiet and she was left to listen to the club goers and the music.

Kara never really did understand the whole club scene, but then again, she never really understood life. She never wanted to dwell on her past but life had been shitty. Her parents died and then she got put into foster care when she was in her early teens. Her foster family had been great, really, but it sucked being an orphan. The whole situation had sucked but it made her into a survivor. Life was just all about surviving and while she never felt like she got the chance to live the life she wanted, it never stopped her from trying to make a life that she would be happy with.

Abruptly shaking her head, Kara forced the thoughts from her mind. What’s past is past, she could only control her future. Her eyes swept over the area again when she saw something that caught her eye. A young woman, maybe in her late twenties, danced sensuously to the music. She almost looked out of placed but at the same time, she looked like she belonged. It was hard for Kara to describe. Even in the flashing lights, she could tell that she was very beautiful. Her dark hair fell in waves around her shoulders. Her black dress hugged her curves and did nothing to hide her impressive body. Her skin was perfect, albeit a single freckle on her neck. Her eyes were the color of emeralds, green and luminous, and Kara almost thought it weird that she could clearly tell what color her eyes were even with all the flashing lights.

There was a moment where the woman turned and they locked eyes. Instantly, Kara felt drawn to her. The woman smiled, showing her straight, white teeth. She dragged her hands down the sides of her body in an erotic display as she kept dancing. Kara blushed. She never really determined her sexuality and she only had been in one relationship. But something about this woman was inviting and it took everything Kara had to root herself into place. The woman laughed before winking at her, and then she turned and disappeared into the crowd. Kara blinked once, and then twice before her brain kickstarted again. What had that been about? What just happened to her?

She started making her rounds again, walking on the outskirts to avoid the large mass of bodies that danced on the floor. When Kara made it to the bar, she asked the bartender, named Winn, for a glass of water. Winn was a great guy with the face of a teddy bear. He was also super smart and why he’d settle for a job making drinks, she would never know. As he moved away to prepare her drink, the woman appeared beside her. Kara blinked before looking around. She didn’t even see her coming. It was like she appeared out of thin air. She smiled seductively at her and Kara swallowed.

“Nice night?” she asked her in an accent she couldn’t quite place. Kara furrowed her eyebrows. She’d never seen her before and from the way she talked, she could conclude that she wasn’t from here either.

“As nice as it can be, I guess.”

The woman smiled before moving closer to her, her back to the bar and her full attention on Kara. Kara didn’t notice when Winn put the glass in front of her. She didn’t even noticed the guys around her giving the mysterious woman heart eyes. She was fully captivated by her gaze and it seemed like the outside world didn’t exist anymore.

“Someone as beautiful as you shouldn’t be alone. Come dance with me.”

Kara swallowed. As much as she wanted to be nice and give the woman what she wanted, her job came before everything else, even fun.

“I wish I could, but I’m actually working.”

The woman never lost her smile. Instead she leaned in closer to her and Kara got a whiff of her. She smelled like musk and amber and it smelled _so good._

“That’s too bad. Let me know if you ever change your mind.”

Kara was about to say something else when a sleazy guy, who reeked of booze and cigarette smoke, slinked his way into her space and draped an arm around her shoulders. The woman never lost her smile, but something dangerous flickered in her eyes.

“Hey good lookin’. Why don’t you stop wasting your time with her and come dance with me.”

The woman never regarded him once. She didn’t even bother to look in his direction. She kept smiling.

“No thank you, I’m not interested,” she said simply.

“Oh come on, I can show you a good time. Someone like you shouldn’t just go to waste.”

By technicality, he already violated Kara’s rule of intervention when things got physical but she wanted to see how he would handle things. The woman’s smile got wider as she finally turned around and looked at him.

“No thank you. I’m not interested.”

It was like someone flipped a switch. The man’s demeanor changed instantly.

“Ungrateful bitch!” He raised his hand to slap her but before it made contact with her skin, Kara stopped him with a firm hand wrapped around his wrist.

“Maybe you should head home,” she said sternly, hoping he would get the hint. Her words fell on deaf ears as he sneered at her.

“Let me go!”

“Maybe. You. Should. Head. Home,” Kara reiterated. She threw his hand back forcefully, causing him to stumble a couple steps back. He watched angrily as several other bouncers flanked Kara’s sides and he knew he was outnumbered. He clenched his jaw and stalked out of the club, forcefully pushing others out of his way.

“Thank you,” the woman said to her but Kara knew instinctively, that the woman was saying it more out of formality than necessity. She saw the way the expression in her eyes had changed. Maybe she did that man a favor. Kara nodded once before going back to making her rounds.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully and by closing time, Kara was ready to go home and sleep. After turning in her ear piece to J’onn, Kara left to start the commute back to her apartment. She only lived a few blocks away so she always opted to walk, taking the opportunity to enjoy the silence and the crisp, night air. Kara lived alone with her golden retriever named Potsticker and honestly, she was the bestest friend Kara could ask for. She was a furry and cute, and went absolutely wild for carrots, which were her favorite treat. Kara planned to spend at least an hour scratching behind her ears before cuddling her to sleep.

Kara was deep in thought. She was so deep in thought that she didn’t register the sound of a gun cocking behind her. The sound of it firing was like the crack of a whip in the empty neighborhood, the noise echoing slightly and marring the silence. Kara froze in her steps, the shock of hearing such a noise so suddenly scared her. Then that’s when she felt it. Pain exploding and blossoming from her stomach. She looked down and gasped as blood soaked her shirt and her jacket. Turning around, she saw who shot her. It was the man from several months ago, the one that broke a beer bottle over her head. Kara panted heavily as her life’s blood flowed from the wound. She placed pressure on it and winced as more fiery pain blossomed from the area.

“I told you that I would get you, bitch,” the man sneered triumphantly as he squeezed the trigger repeatedly.

Then, it was slow motion. Like someone freeze framed the next few seconds. She heard the gun fire, she could see the combustion and smoke exiting from the gun’s muzzle. She felt pain explode in her chest, her shoulder, and her thigh. All Kara could do was gasp and stagger back from the force of the bullets before collapsing to her back. The pain was intense. It was nothing she had ever felt before. It was like a pro wrestler curb stomped her body over and over again before beating her senseless with a baseball bat. Kara tried to breathe through the pain. She tried hard to not let the pain overtake her but each breath she took was like a saw to her lungs and with each gasping inhale, it felt like she couldn’t breathe at all. She felt like she was trying to breathe underwater, her every breath desperate as she tried and failed to fill her body with oxygen. Kara didn’t know what was happening to her until a bone shattering cough shook her body. The coppery taste of liquid metal filled her mouth and it was then that she realized that she was drowning in her own blood. Kara tried to roll herself to the side so she could cough out the blood but the man had advanced on her. Right as she gained some strength to move, he kicked her in the face. His boot knocking her head back and cracking it against the sidewalk.

The man’s face came into focus as he kneeled over her. Her vision was swimming and going blurry, slowly but surely. He threw her coat open to assess the damage. Kara tried to swat him away but her limbs were too heavy. All she could do was grunt and stare at him.

“I want to watch you bleed,” he said lowly, the gun trained towards her. Kara knew that she wouldn’t survive another gun shot. Already, the searing pain was being replaced with a heavy buzzing sensation. She was feeling groggy. And no matter how much she tried to breathe, no matter how much she tried to move around, she couldn’t feel pain anymore. That wasn’t good. Kara decided that if she was going to die, then she wouldn’t be afraid.

She coughed up more blood in an attempt to clear her airways. She could feel it dribbling down the sides of her face.

“Fuck…you…” she rasped weakly. The man just snickered and began to pull the trigger. Before anything could happen, someone or _something_ , snatched the man away from her. Kara could hear sounds of struggle, followed by the sounds of him screaming.

“No! No!”

His voice was cut off again in gurgles before everything went silent. It was all Kara heard before she slipped into darkness.

************************************

Kara awoke to someone patting her gently on the cheek. It was strange, she couldn’t feel much of anything else, but she could feel that. Her throat felt dry but her mouth was swimming in blood. She tried to inhale but it dissolved into hard, wet coughs. More of her blood coated her lips as she expelled it from her body. It took her a second for her to focus on the figure kneeling in front of her. It was the woman from the club. The one with emerald eyes and dark wavy hair. She looked different. Maybe because of the blood that coated her mouth and dripped down her chin.

“Can you hear me?” she asked softly. Kara barely had the energy to nod. The task was difficult and it ate the last of what energy she had left.

“Listen to me very closely then. Your wounds are too extensive. Even if I were to take you to a hospital, I doubt you would survive the night. In a manner of speaking, I can save you, but it will come at a price.”

As she spoke, Kara’s eyes began to shut again. It was only when the woman patted her cheek again was she able to keep them open. Kara could barely manage a weak nod.

“Make no mistake, you will die tonight, but you get to chose whether it’s permanent or not. You and I, we would be bonded. What’s yours will be mine and what’s mine will be yours. I will be your master. Do you understand?”

Kara nodded. She did understand. She understood that whatever this woman offered, it would mean that she wouldn’t have to die tonight. She could help her. The survivor in Kara screamed at her to take whatever opportunity she handed out. She wasn’t ready to die. Her life was just now hers to live.

“Make your decision. I can hear your heart slowing down. You do not have much time.”

Kara swallowed and through cracked lips she rasped, “I want to live.”

The woman nodded once before gently hoisting Kara into her lap. Maybe she was being gentle, Kara couldn’t tell. She moment she lifted her, a wave of burning pain washed over her, threatening to drown her. The movement thrusted her back into her own body and suddenly, she was aware of how precariously close she was to dying. The blanket of drowsiness that had covered her was thrown away from the assault of pain. She groaned and began to speak, but the woman shushed her.

“Save your strength. You will need it for what lies ahead of you.”

Kara inhaled again, which caused another round of violent coughing and more blood to seep from her lips. The woman turned her gently and slapped her once in the back. It was enough; she vomited the blood that was trapped in her lungs and briefly, she could breath better. She rested back on the woman’s lap and gritted her teeth. _Fuck!_ Everything hurts!

The woman lifted her again and brought her face closer to her neck.

“Whatever you feel, whatever happens, don’t move,” she warned her. That’s when she saw them. Two sharp fangs protruding behind her lips. Kara grew nervous and the woman sensed it.

“Be calm.”

Kara squeezed her eyes shut and tried to prepare herself for whatever happened. There was a brief pain in her neck, but between the bullet holes in her body and her cracked skull, she could barely feel it. The woman drank deeply from her, slurping her blood down at an alarming rate. The fatigue hit her again at full force. Soon, she was sagging in her hold. After a while the woman pulled back, her fangs sliding free from her flesh and her lips ruby red with her blood. Kara was trying to stay awake. This felt more like a mercy kill than trying to save someone. The panic she felt over dying was distant, like someone else was feeling the emotions for her.

Kara watched dazedly as the woman brought her wrist to her own mouth, her fangs sinking into her skin, and drank her own blood. Kara was confused. The whole situation was bizarre. Maybe it would have been better if she had just bled to death on the pavement. After what seemed like four or five deep gulps, she released herself and began to lower to Kara. She was shaking her head though. Whatever this was, she didn’t want it. At first, she thought she was trying to kiss her. She couldn’t have been more wrong. The woman’s steely grip around her chin forced her to stay still. When their lips connected, she felt her tongue probe her teeth, seeking entrance. Apprehensively, Kara opened her mouth. The moment she did, she felt the woman’s blood flow freely into her. Kara was shocked and sickened. She tried to twist her face away but either she was too weak, or the woman was way too strong. Instead she was forced to drink. The coppery taste of the blood flowed down her throat and she tried her best not to gag. When Kara drank it all, the woman pulled away and licked her lips. She wiped Kara’s lips tenderly to remove any residual blood. 

“What now?” Kara asked her weakly.

“Now you die.”

It was immediate and so sudden that Kara couldn’t prepare for what happened next. A sharp, searing pain imploded in her chest and her world went dark. It was funny because of all the last thoughts she could have had, she thought it would be of her family or of her sister, whom she was closest to the most. But instead, the image of Potsticker flashed behind her closed eyelids. Her beautiful brown eyes and golden fur were the last things she saw before she fully succumbed to the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Come find me at thinking1bee.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get an insight of the night from Lena's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags. As always thank you for reading!

Lena wanted a night out in the town. She wanted to party, she wanted blood, and she wanted sex. She didn’t care with whom, she just wanted it all. It was easy to pick some random stranger from off the corner, have her way with them, and then leave, but she wanted something more. The wanted to be surrounded by humans. She wanted to be blanketed in their scents, surrounded by their lust and libido, and she wanted to drown in it. It’s why she chose the nightclub. What better way to have your cake and eat it too?

The club was always easy. It was easy to dance with a human, sneak a bite, and keep going to the next. It was way too easy. She loved the danger of it. She loved the way blood made her feel: powerful, aroused. It was a delicious sensation. And luckily for the humans, they got their fair share of pleasure. All it took was for one bite and then they came apart in her hold. Like she said, it was too easy. If she was feeling generous, she would go to a strip club and have a private “feeding” of her own but today, she was in a sociable mood. She put on a black designer dress, did her make up and hair, and was out the door and into the night.

She enjoyed the enraptured views of the humans. In their eyes, she was the most beautiful thing they ever saw. It didn’t matter if they were male or female, or what their sexual preference was. She could entice them all. It didn’t matter to her who she took. To them, it would be the best night of their lives, full of orgasmic pleasure and lust. They would want her to come back but she wanted to keep them wanting more. All she wanted was a good time, no mess no stress.

The moment she walked into the club, all eyes were on her. She shucked off her jacket and handed it to the doorman. She surveyed the area. They were all mouth watering, but she looked for easy prey. She spotted a group of girls and guys, bodies writhing together as they danced to the music. It didn’t take long for her to slip her body into the group and start dancing with them. She locked eyes with a girl wearing a short gold dress, the hem of it was barely covering her ass. She was well coordinated in her heels and had absolutely no problem dancing to the beat. It was easy enthralling her. All it took was one look into Lena’s eyes and she had her exactly where she wanted her. With the “come here” motion with her finger, the girl approached her. They danced intimately, their bodies grinding against each other as the music played.

“Come closer,” Lena whispered seductively to her. She obeyed without protest, like a moth to a flame. The moment her neck was aligned with her mouth, she struck fast, her sharp canines sinking past her skin with a wet squishing noise. Lena was lucky that the music was so loud or else everybody within ear shot would have heard it.

She drank deeply from her, her blood warm and delicious. The woman was no longer grinding against her. She was trying to fuck herself on Lena’s legs. Her moans of ecstasy sounded off next to her and Lena smiled inwardly. She risked touching her shoulders and in an instant, she could feel what she felt. The pleasure, the feeling of being so turned on that she was wetting her underwear. She could feel her wanting more. She was a swirl of emotions: lust, pleasure, ecstasy. Lena could feel it all and she never grew tired of experiencing any of it.

She only drank from her for ten seconds before releasing her. Lena smiled and licked her lips. She had no idea what Lena did to her, she only wanted more. She could only feel the pleasure that Lena bestowed on her and she wouldn’t be satisfied until she reached a climax. Lena wouldn’t give it to her though. She was gone in the crowd before the woman had time to collect herself.

Lena set her sights on a man. He was dressed in a nice shirt and slacks, and was currently dancing between two women grinding on him. He was very clean cut and it was clear that he had money, but he didn’t reek of nouveau riche or entitlement. Lena sashayed her way to them. She played with the girl first, dancing with her, touching her in a way that would surely get his attention. She could feel the girl’s confusion but was more than willing to keep dancing with her. From the way she was responding, it was clear she liked it. Lena moved sure, confident fingers up her thighs, past her hips, and stopped just below the swell of her breasts, cupping them lightly. She could feel the girls heart flutter in her chest and her mouth salivated as she imagined what she would taste like. Lena pointed the woman’s breasts at the man and winked. She had his attention and smiled as she toyed with both him and the girl. Carefully, she planted neck kisses up and down her flesh. The rush of pleasure that Lena felt from the girl was strong. Lena’s kisses were wet, and messy, and she had to be careful because she could taste the vein pounding beneath her skin. She smiled and locked eyes with him, and just like that, he was entranced, drawn in, and curious about what Lena could offer. She beckoned him to come closer. As gently as she could, the urged the girl in her hold to go back and dance with the other girl. The man came closer and began to dance with her.

“Oh man, you’re unbelievably sexy.”

“You too.” Meaningless words in the grand scheme of things. She was only interested in one thing.

“Come here.” She gave him those ‘fuck me’ eyes and he obliged. The moment his body pressed against hers, she bit him. He let out a moan and closed his eyes.

“Oh, fuck me!”

The man was a symphony of emotions, one emotion changing to another in the blink of an eye. Confusion, interest, arousal, and the moment she bit him, pleasure and ecstasy to the highest degree. She could feel him getting hard, his dick almost pitching a tent in his pants. Lena wanted nothing more than to take him to an alleyway and have her way with him, but sex with humans always ended badly. Always. They just didn’t have the same resilience as other vampires. You could fuck a vampire for hours. Their bite could fuel your sexual stamina hot hours. And blood was blood. It didn’t matter if it was from a vampire or a human. It was all delicious. It all gave you the same sexual gratification.

Again, she only allowed herself to drink as much as she could for ten second before releasing him. He was panting and trying to grind himself against her. Lena could tell that he just wanted to relieve himself, to come against her, but she won’t let him have it. She stepped away from him with a smile as she watched the bite marks on his neck instantly seal. No mess, no stress.

“Oh come on,” he said once he felt the air hit him where she use to be. She smiled before disappearing into the crowd once more. He would find someone to take care of that for him, she was sure.

The night continued on with Lena enthralling and drinking from people. She was on a roll and when she was satisfied, she decided that all she wanted to do was dance and enjoy the night out. So, dance she did. She danced with anyone who wanted to join her. She welcomed the humans that either wanted to dance or wanted to grind. She didn’t care.

She just so happened to turn around and lock eyes with a blonde on the outskirts. From the look of it, she was only surveying the area. Lena could tell by the look on her face that she had no interest to take part of the fun that was happening on the dance floor. Her eyes, quick and assessing, scanned the floor. Lena smiled. There was something about her that got her attention. Maybe it was her look of pure seriousness, or the muscles that Lena could easily see beneath her shirt and jacket, or pure curiousness. Something made Lena want to approach her. As if she knew that Lena was thinking about her, she turned around and they locked eyes. Lena wanted to enthrall her, wanted her to come closer to her and dance, but instead the woman looked only mildly curious. She could tell that she was trying to make up her mind about something. Lena smiled and began caressing her body for her. She touched her sides and her breasts and watched as the woman blushed. The reaction was cute and endearing and Lena couldn’t help but laugh. Lena winked at her and turned around to disappear in the crowd.

She watched her as she made her rounds and when she made it to the bar, she saw her chance to approach her. Surprisingly, her enthralling didn’t work, and she had to admit that never happened before, but it only served to pique her interest. She snaked her way through the crowd, weaving around bodies until she made her way to her. The woman had just asked for a water before Lena stood beside her. When she saw her, she looked around in confusion.

“Nice night?” Lena asked her. She watched as the confusion and curiousness danced across her face.

“As nice as it can be, I guess.”

Lena smiled at her. How cute.

“Someone as beautiful as you shouldn’t be alone. Come dance with me.”

She could literally see the gears turning it her head. She could tell that she wanted to dance but something held her back.

“I wish I could, but I’m actually working.”

Lena moved closer to her. She could smell her blood and her body ached for a taste.

“That’s too bad. Let me know if you ever change her mind.”

She was about to speak but a scent diverted Lena’s attention. She could literally smell him coming. The stench of alcohol and cigarette smoke was palpable on him. She didn’t have to touch him to know exactly what he was feeling. His sleaziness rolled off him in waves. She watched as the woman straightened her shoulders. The once curious look she had was instantly replaced by cold apathy. _Interesting._

“Hey good looking,” he said to Lena. His breath stunk of stale beer and nicotine. He was the greasiest looking thing she’d ever seen, and she worked hard to keep a look of friendliness on her face as he draped his arm around his shoulders.

“Why don’t you stop wasting your time with her and come dance with me?”

“No, thank you.”

“Oh, come on, I can show you a good time. Someone like you shouldn’t go to waste.”

He actually had the nerve to move closer to her. The stench of his sweat burned her nostrils. She was seconds away from handling him herself, but she opted to keep it civil.

“No, thank you.”

The man’s anger exploded. Lena saw him about to strike her and she prepared herself. Whatever happened was about to happen, but then, someone stopped him. She was surprised to see the woman, her hand wrapped around his wrist, stop him easily. Her apathetic expression changed into anger.

“Maybe you should head home,” she suggested sternly. Lena was impressed with her. They way she was handling him was attractive at the very least.

“Let me go!”

“Maybe. You. Should. Go Home.”

She actually threw him away. He stumbled backwards and rubbed his wrist. Lena watched as bouncers flanked her sides. So, she was a bouncer here? That explained the muscle that adorned her body. She would love to stroke her hands on all that muscle. She loved to taste them. The man clenched his jaw and stalked from the club.

“Thank you,” Lena said to her, but the woman looked disbelieving. Maybe she saw right through Lena. Lena didn’t want to hurt that man; she didn’t want to hurt anybody. She tried to stay away from murdering humans, but she wasn’t above stepping on a roach when she saw one.

******************************************************************************

Lena called it a night. After feeding and dancing the night away she wanted to make it home before sunrise. The moment she stepped outside, she smelled it: the scent of spilled blood permeating the air. She followed the scent and saw the woman, bloodied and broken, on the sidewalk with someone standing over her. He had a gun pointed at her and from the way her blood pooled on the sidewalk, he shot her several times.

“Fuck…you…,” she heard her say. Lena smiled at her resilience. Strong even in the face of danger, she liked that. Lena watched as the man flexed his finger against the trigger. Lena had no idea why she did what she did next. This woman was just another human, who cared if another one died? But something compelled her to intervene. In an inhuman speed, she approached the man, lifted him by the neck, and held him up, his feet dangling a few inches off the ground. Lena could feel his murderous intent. He truly wanted to murder her and out of petty hatred. It would be her ultimate pleasure to erase him from the face of the earth. Lena struck him hard on the throat, his blood squirting messily into her mouth. She sucked hard and deeply, wanting every drop his body had to offer. His cries of mercy fell on deaf ears and within moments, he died in her hold. Lena tossed his body aside and it landed haphazardly on the street. She licked her lips but that wasn’t really going to clean up the blood that was smudged on her cheeks and dripping down her chin.

She approached the woman. She was dying and Lena didn’t know why she felt the need to save her. She didn’t want to create a vampire. It would be a hassle and a process, an irritation she really didn’t need right now. When she touched her though, she felt her _need_ to stay alive. She fought to stay awake with her whole being. Her determination was obvious. This girl was a survivor to her very core. She felt a mixture of instinct, tiredness, and anger swirl chaotically within her.

Lena sat her up and gently coaxed her awake. She offered her an opportunity to become like her for _the_ price. She said she wanted to live without a second thought. Lena bit her and sucked out the residual blood that was left in her system, then, she gave her hers.

Within moments, she died in her arms.

******************************************************************************

Lena took the girl back to her apartment and laid her down in her bed. She had no idea how long it was going to take for this to work. The man that owned her previously hadn’t exactly given her an instruction manual. He had been, at best, a sadistic and an abusing bastard. She hoped that she would be different. Even now, she could feel the bond forming between them. Lena grimaced. She never wanted to be in control over someone the way her owner had been over her. It made her appreciate free will that much more. The things he used to make her _do_. She shuddered just thinking about it.

Days past and Lena watched over the girl named Kara. She learned her name after a while, and it was instinctual, like she was a long-lost friend who’s name she just forgotten. She tossed and turned in her sleep, her skin burning feverishly, gasping and groaning, complaining about being thirsty. Lena fed her some of her blood and then she would settle down. Sometimes she would watch her, sweat beading above her brow, her eyes moving erratically behind closed eye lids. What was she dreaming about? From the way she was reacting to it maybe it was more of a nightmare. Lena rested a hand on top of hers. She was bombarded with feelings of fear, anger, and resentment. She frowned and concentrated. Not only could she detect people’s feelings, she could manipulate them too. She willed Kara to feel calm and tranquility and soon, she settled into her sleep.

Lena watched her closely and wondered for the millionth time what the hell she was doing. It would be easier to just kill her. All it would take is her hands around her throat and a flick of her wrists. Shit, she could even smother her. There were some nights were she was going to do it but suddenly, Kara would sigh and beg her for something to drink. It was the most vulnerable she had ever seen her. When she asked, her voice was soft, and her face a mixture of fatigue and pain. Lena caved every time she did that and she would offer her blood. She’d smooth her hair back and let Kara drink from her wrist. Kara held her close and always said thank you when she was satisfied. Then she would close her eyes and sleep again. 

Lena hoped that Kara would remain herself after becoming what she was. Vampirism tended to change people, make them into darker versions of themselves. Lena promised herself if she showed any signs of trouble, if she did anything to make her think she couldn’t handle it, she would end it right then and right there. No questions asked and no fucks given. If she reminded her of her old owner then she would kill her. She would not go through that again, no matter what.

She watched Kara’s ragged breathing and decided to put a cool, wet cloth on her forehead. Hopefully it would help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me at thinking1bee.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wakes up in a stranger's bed. Whats worse is she's naked, she can hardly remember a thing, and this mysterious woman is rambling about vampires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Kara awoke to a bone dry thirst and a scorching heat in her chest. It felt like she was left to cook in the desert heat. She opened her eyes and looked around. She noticed that she wasn’t in a place she recognized. She was in someone’s bed, in an apartment that clearly wasn’t hers. She also realized that she wasn’t alone. She turned her head to find _her_ sitting in a comfortable chair and reading a book. Lena was her name. Kara didn’t actually recall asking her for it, but then again, she couldn’t remember too much at all.

“How do you feel?” she asked her.

Kara tried to swallow the dryness in her throat but to no avail. “I feel like I could drink a ton of water but I think I’m okay.”

Lena put down the book and studied her. She seemed to be looking for something in her, through her, like she was trying to read her soul. Under Lena’s scrutiny, Kara became nervous and began to get out of the bed until she realized that she was naked beneath the sheets. She grabbed a fist full of it and gathered it around her sheepishly.

“You don’t have to do that,” she said, eyeing her. She actually looked at her like being naked in front of a complete stranger was no big deal.

“I’ve been around a lot of people and there’s really only two options, that _I_ know of at least, of body characteristics you could feasibly have. If you’ve seen it once, you’ve seen it all.”

Kara began to wonder what she did to her while she was passed out on her bed. She rubbed her forehead and willed any memory to come back to her but it was blank, like someone scorched the memories from her head. Was she roofied or something?

“You were shot. You almost died bleeding out on the pavement.”

Kara was at least ninety nine percent sure she’d never asked a single question out loud, but here Lena was, answering it like she did. Kara swallowed and thought back to the last night she remembered. She went to work, did her job, and…

“You were shot by this man,” she said.

As if Kara had zero control over her brain, a mental image of the man that tried to kill her flashed into her mind. Kara gasped, not because of the memory, but because she knew that thought hadn’t been her own.

“How are you doing that?”

“You and I are connected. I see and hear everything in your mind. You make it easy to read because you project it like it’s on tv.”

Kara shook her head in denial. “No, whatever it is you’re trying to make me believe, I won’t believe it.”

Lena sighed. Suddenly, she looked much older and very tired.

“You need to listen to everything I’m about to tell you. I don’t care if you think it sounds crazy because it won’t make it any less true. You are no longer human, you are a vampire. I turned you after I found you dying on the sidewalk. I asked if you wanted me to save you and you said yes.”

Something about how Lena was saying all of it made Kara want to believe it. She _wanted_ to believe it, but it was way too crazy. Vampires didn’t exist. Monsters don’t exist. She was just trying to make her think that she was crazy, that she needed to be locked up.

“If you want to continue surviving you will need to drink fresh blood everyday. If you want to survive the world, I will need to teach you the ropes. Whether you like it or not, we are tied together by blood. I can hear what you’re thinking, and in time, you will be able to hear me. I am your owner though I do not wish to own you.”

Kara could hear the unspoken promise of her implying that she will do what she must to ensure she stayed in line. Everything she was saying was too much and Kara stared at her, disbelieving. She didn’t care that she was naked, she threw the sheet off and stood up.

“Okay obviously you’re crazy. I really do appreciate all your help you know, for not letting me die, but I would like to find my clothes so I can leave.”

“Walking outside during this hour is a guaranteed death sentence. I’m actually surprised that you’re awake. Our kind usually sleeps until the sun sets.”

Kara hated the way she said ‘our kind’. She refused to believe that she was whatever she claimed she was. Vampire or whatever. She grunted and about to step towards the drawer when Lena grabbed a deep, black curtain and threw it open. Sunlight poured through the open window and hit Kara’s exposed skin. It burned like hell! Like someone poured acid on her skin and then rubbed lemon juice and salt into the open wound. Smoke started to rise from her flesh instantly. Kara yelped and stepped back into the shadows. She stared at the sun rays in shock and watched as her skin blistered and boiled. Slowly, Lena pulled the curtain closed and met her eyes.

“That doesn’t prove anything,” she said through clenched teeth as she breathed through the pain. “You could have easily done something to me while I slept to make that happen.”

“Right and I made that happen too?”

She pointed to where she was burned. Kara looked at her wound and saw…nothing. No blisters, no boils, no smoke, just the expanse of undisturbed skin. It was like she wasn’t burned at all but she knew what she felt. That had been real. That _pain_ had been very, very real. She looked from her skin to Lena. She was becoming scared now. From waking up naked in some stranger’s house, to having her thoughts read, and now this? It was too much. Kara’s false bravado was deteriorating at a fast rate. It was all too coo coo for her.

“The sooner you accept all of this, the easier this will be for you.”

“Just shut up, okay! Can I think for one second without you listening to my thoughts?!”

Mercifully, Lena was silent. She just watched her with a creepy, unblinking gaze. Kara closed her eyes and blocked everything out. Nothing existed except for the rapid breaths she was taking. She willed herself to calm down and not let the panic she could feel bubbling inside her overtake her rational thinking. She would get out of this situation and then hopefully after therapy, would never have to think of it again. She opened her eyes.

“Okay. Let’s say I believe you, right? What does that make me, a slave? Am I supposed to bow down to you and call you master?”

Lena smiled, but the action wasn’t kind. The dangerous glint in her eyes told Kara that she was getting irritated fast. She put her book down and stood up. She walked to the edge of the bed and sat down.

“I know you can feel it in your body,” she said, completely ignoring Kara’s question.

“The thirst in your mouth, the heat in your chest. I know your body longs for something to quench it. You’ve convinced yourself that what you need is water. After all, up until now, maybe that’s what you’ve used in the past to quench your thirst. There’s no amount of water on this planet that will quench the need inside you. Nothing will help except for blood.”

“You’re sick,” Kara whispered, but there was a deeper part of her that betrayed that sentiment. Something in her grew excited at the mere mention of blood. Kara was horrified at herself but she wouldn’t show it to Lena.

“Wanna bet?”

Without warning, Lena pulled out a knife and slashed her wrist. Blood welled from the wound before dripping crimson on to the sheets. The scent hit Kara like a semi truck. It was delicious and she was drawn in by it. Even though a rational part of her mind was struck with revulsion at the blood, a deeper more carnal part of her lusted for it. Kara couldn’t stop herself from sinking her teeth into her skin and drinking ravenously. Somehow, the act felt right. It felt like she had been doing this her whole life. The way her canines elongated and pierced into her flesh and the way Lena's blood filled her mouth. There were no words to describe it. Her blood was good, delicious, ambrosial. It gushed into her mouth and she drank it down like her life depended on it.

Lena had her head thrown back. She was moaning in pleasure, her legs squirming as she rubbed her thighs together. Her mouth fell open in ecstasy and she smiled.

“Okay that’s enough.”

Kara didn’t listen. She kept drinking. She willed her canines to sink deeper into her and squeeze out every drop of blood she had inside. She wanted more. _She needed more!_ Her body sang as the blood cascaded down her throat and assuaged the burning heat in her chest. Even if she wanted to stop, it seemed like she had no control over herself. Her body had taken over, seizing the rational part of her mind. She wanted to drink Lena like a juice box until there was nothing left but an empty husk. Even then, she wanted to tear open her body and squeeze out every single drop.

Lena growled, low and guttural. It was more like an animal than anything a person had ever made. She snatched her wrist from Kara’s mouth, even with her teeth embedded into it. The force caused Kara to fly backwards and land on her back. She gasped as she stared at the ceiling. She couldn’t believe what just happened. She drank _blood_ and she _loved it!_ She wanted more, needed more. She wanted to snatch someone off the street and drink them dry. She panted, the lingering taste of blood causing her to shake.

This was Kara’s breaking point. She was on her feet immediately. Panic be damned! Maybe that’s what she needed to do, beat on the fucking walls so that people would know she was there. Someone could call the police or something! Lena was standing before her and she did something that surprised Kara even more. She caressed her cheek. The movement was slow and gentle, and the moment Lena’s skin touched hers, Kara felt _right_. She felt calm, like being with Lena would make everything all right. There was nothing to panic about as long as Lena was there. 

“This was the only way I knew to save your life. Please forgive me but this is the way things are going to be for now on.”

Kara felt a lot of foreign emotions like sympathy and resignation. She wondered if it was through their bond that she was able to feel them. Maybe that was what Lena was feeling right now.

“You are blood of my blood. It means that I can command you to do anything but it’s not my wish to steal your free will. I will do my best to not abuse my authority over you.”

All of the new information sunk in slowly with Kara. It was hard for her to come to terms with everything that just happened.

“First, I need to teach you how to shield your thoughts. I’ll leave you to get dressed.”

With that, Lena left the room and closed the door behind her. The moment the door clicked, Kara knew that there were clothes for her to wear in the closet. She knew it like she had known all along. Kara knew it was Lena’s doing, her ability to listen and place her own thoughts inside her head was still hard to believe.

“Fuck me. She’s in my head.”

****************************************

Lena and Kara sat in front of each other on the floor. They were both cross legged and the area around them was as silent as it could be. Kara was having a hard time concentrating. She could hear noises she never thought possible to hear. She heard conversations of the neighbors through walls, like they were talking right beside her. She could hear cars and people bustling outside. Two floors down, she could hear people having sex. Two floors above her, she could hear a man snoring. It was too much, it was a sensory overload. She squeezed her eyes shut so hard in an attempt to drown out all the new and foreign noises that her eyes hurt.

 _< I know it’s a lot>_ came Lena’s voice. _< Try to breathe and focus on blocking it all out. Listen to just me and you right now. We are the only two that matter.>_

Kara did as she suggested. She took a slow deep breath and focused on their breathing. Before long, all the noises she heard faded into the background, like someone turned the volume down on a loud radio. She could feel Lena’s approval and she smiled at herself.

_< To guard your thoughts is easy. Imagine your thoughts being surrounded by a steel vault. Imagine that vault locking your brain away.>_

Kara imagined the vault and little by little, she could feel Lena slipping further and further away from her mind. She could feel her probing to gain entrance, but it didn’t work.

“Good job,” she said genuinely. “You took to that rather quickly. While I won’t be able to read your mind, I will still be able to feel your emotions.”

Kara nodded and tried to digest everything she was saying. It was real. It was all real.

“Let’s try the reverse. Open your mind and see if you can read mine.”

Kara nodded and made the steel vault disappear. She reached into Lena’s mind and saw how impressed she was with Kara’s progress. She was also thinking about something else but before she could pry, Lena shut her out. Instead she willed her mind to expand outwards some more. She began to read the thoughts of the upstairs neighbors. A woman perused what she was going to make for dinner. She thought about all the things she could do to make her husband happy. Her husband sat at the recliner and watched football. He was deeper in his own thoughts and he thought about when he was going to tell his wife that he was gay. He’d been having a secret affair with a college student. He didn’t want to break her heart but at the same time, he wasn’t happy living his life that way.

“Are you reading other people’s thoughts?” 

Lena’s voice broke her concentration and she came crashing back into her own head. The experience was disorienting and Kara found that she had to reach out to steady herself.

“Yeah, I think so.”

Kara must have been transmitting what she discovered to Lena. Lena looked at her curiously. She gave no other indication if she was happy, sad, impressed, or disappointed.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Lena shook her head. “I’m an empath. I have the ability to determine what people are feeling with just a simple touch. I can also control what people are feeling. I guess you have a mental ability as well.” 

With that explanation, Lena got up and left Kara on the floor.

“The sun is setting. Next I’ll teach you how to feed.”

Kara got up as well and sat on the edge of the bed. She watched as Lena opened her mouth wide to reveal two long, sharp fangs.

 _< Do you see my canines?> _came her mental voice. Kara nodded and Lena snapped her mouth closed.

“There is something that we secrete from them that mixes into our saliva. It’s like if ecstasy were mixed in with liquid bandage or something.”

Kara struggled to understand what Lena was trying to tell her. “Like venom?”

“More or less except this venom is not to kill, its to entice. It’s to make sure humans are unaware of what’s truly happening to them. All they feel is sexual pleasure and most humans are open to that kind of feeling.”

Kara nodded. Lena stood in front of her and held her steady by the shoulders. She gazed deeply into Kara’s blue eyes and in an instant, she was captivated by her. All it took was gazing into her eyes. 

“Next lesson,” Lena murmured, not breaking any eye contact with her. “You have the natural ability to attract your prey. It’s not something you have to overthink. Don’t believe the shit Hollywood and those movies try to shove down your throat. It’s not hypnotism or whatever else they try to call it. It’s more like animal magnetism. You use it so humans can get closer to you. That’s it. You won’t be able to make them do anything that they don’t want to do. The moment you try, you will lose them. Draw them in, make yourself seem inviting. The moment they are close to you is when you strike, understand?”

Kara nodded as Lena broke eye contact with her. She was left feeling inadequate and confused.

“We will go out tonight so you can learn. Trust me it’s really easy. Humans, men and women will be drawn to you like moths to a flame. I will warn you though. Don’t feed for more than ten seconds. Do thirty seconds but anything longer than that will be dangerous. Do you understand? We will do more once you’ve learned control.”

Kara nodded but then she froze. Tonight she was suppose to be at work. She was late for her shift and J’onn was going to kill her. Kara turned on her heels.

“I have to go-” she began to say.

_< Stop!>_

And that’s what Kara did. She was frozen in place. She couldn’t move a damn thing. She could only control her breathing and her eyes which moved frantically as she tried understand what exactly had just happen to her. Lena’s command rang deep inside her and her body obeyed her even though Kara’s mind was still her own.

“What the fuck are you-”

_< Hush!>_

Kara lost her ability to speak. A force much stronger than her compelled her mouth closed and she was left fuming in a statue like state. Lena came to stand in front of her and when Kara saw her eyes, she was washed in cold fear. Her eyes had changed. They were no longer green. Instead they were a dark red, the shade of blood, and the veins that’s surrounded her iris and stretched back beneath her skin where all black. They were stark beneath her pale skin. This made Lena look more like a demon than a human.

“You’ve been unconscious for five days. Whatever life you had before then had continued on without you. Your human job is gone. Your human responsibilities are no longer your concern. You are no longer a part of your old life. Get cleaned up so we can go out.”

As Lena’s eyes turned back to normal, her control over Kara’s body dissipated. Within seconds, she gained the ability to move her own body. Kara swallowed hard as the reality of Lena’s control over her settled in. The power that she wielded was no laughing matter. When she said that she could control her, she underestimated what she meant. In one word Lena could make her do anything she wanted her to do. Hell, she could make her play in traffic for the fun of it. The idea didn’t sink well with Kara and soon, she’d figure out a way to make sure Lena wouldn’t be able to control her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me at thinking1bee.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena takes Kara for her first night out. Being a vampire should be easy right? What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading and all of the comments have been amazing!

Lena took Kara to an all male strip club. It was located in the sketchier part of town and prior to her condition, she never had a reason to be over here. Lena paid the bouncer using a wad of cash. Kara wanted to ask how she acquired such wealth. Her apartment was better than hers. It even came with a doorman! She always wore expensive clothes and designer shoes. Kara wanted to ask how she got all that money but then, thought better of it. She could tell that Lena was on a mission tonight. Her determination and curtness were evident through their connection. 

Lena paid for a private booth that was away from curious onlookers. The booths were cleaner than the public spaces and for whatever reason, Kara was glad for that. As they were ushered in, Lena asked for two males and for them to enter one at a time.

They sat on the comfortable bench and waited.

“Watch me first okay? When it’s your turn, you will repeat what I do.”

Kara nodded. “I’m not going to kill anybody will I? Will it hurt them? What if I do it wrong?” came her barrage of questions.

Lena stared at Kara and frowned. It was hard to decipher what Kara was feeling from her but if she had to give it a word it was _inconvenienced._ She could tell that Lena was not liking the situation they were in no more than Kara did. She was not happy at feeling Kara’s nervousness and she made her displeasure for that be known. Despite her personal feelings, Kara grew confident. It was Lena’s doing obviously when the unsureness Kara was feeling was gone before Lena even said anything to her. Lena sighed before crossing her arms.

“You will be fine as long as you do what I say.”

A few moments later, a man walked in. He was tall and muscular, his skin the color of mocha. He had an afro with a nicely trimmed beard. His eyes were the color of dark chocolate and he smiled a white smile as he entered the room. Kara reach out to his mind, curious about what he was thinking. He thought that she and Lena were very two beautiful girls, but he was taken more to Lena than to her.

“Am I here for you both?” he asked. Lena smiled and licked her lips.

“No, just me.”

She sat back and got comfortable as the man smiled and began to dance for her. Kara watched as he moved closer to Lena and bit his lip. Lena smiled and locked eyes with him. Within a second, she had him entranced.

“Why don’t you come closer?” she suggested seductively. He did as she asked, his hips swirling languidly and his muscles flexing deliciously. Lena stood up and walked closer to him. She smiled. To him it may have been seductive, but to Kara her smile had been predatory. He had no idea what lied in store for him. She placed her hands on his pecs, violating the no touching rule most strip clubs seemed to have, but he didn’t mind. She dragged her hands up to wrap them around his neck. As he leaned closer to her, Lena seized the opportunity and bit into him. The bite was loud and audible, like someone had bit into a juicy piece of fruit. He moaned as he backed up and sagged into the bench, seated next to Kara.

“Oh my god,” he moaned, his voice husky with sexual tones. Lena straddled him while she drank but Kara could see clear as day as his cock grew hard, the tip of it poking above the waistline of his outfit. He grabbed Lena’s hips and began to grind himself into her core.

“Fuck yeah.”

Kara would be lying to herself if she wasn’t a little turned on. That was a lie, she was _very_ turned on. Her arousal pooled low inside her. It seeped into her underwear and she squeezed her legs together to alleviate the pressure growing between them. His wanton display and the way Lena was slurping on his neck made her eager for her turn. Kara didn’t remember feeling like this when she drank from Lena, but then again, everything happened so fast and she wasn’t in control of herself.

When it was the ten second mark, Lena pulled back and licked her lips. The man was gasping as he tried to fuck himself between her legs. Lena smiled and placed soft kisses on his skin. She locked eyes with him again.

“Send in the next guy for us please?” she asked. In a dazed like state, he got up as Lena shifted her weight off him and handed him more money. He disappeared behind the closing curtain.

“See? Easy.” She smiled at her, an actual genuine smile, and Kara smiled back. She wiped some remaining blood from her lip and readjusted her clothes. Eventually, the next guy came in. He was Latino and equally as muscular as the guy before him. His silky hair fell to his shoulders and his eyes were the color of hazel. He had a five o’clock shadow that still looked very good on him. He smiled warmly at Kara.

“What can I do for you?”

“A lap dance,” Lena answered for her. She gave him a roll of twenty-dollar bills, and he shoved them inside the waste line of his shiny, gold underwear. He moved for her. He was unhurried in his movements and had great control of his body. Kara smiled and licked her lips at his display. The growing the desire to touch him was mounting inside of her. Her self-control waned at the thought of sinking her fangs into him. He came closer and squatted over her lap as he continued to dance. Kara reached into his mind too. She could hear him thinking how they were both incredibly attractive. He was also grateful that Lena paid him well. He wanted to make this lap dance special; he wanted to make it one that he reserves for the best paying customers. Kara smiled and looked him in his eyes. When they were locked to each other, she willed him to come closer and release more of his inhibitions. He nibbled his lip and scooted closer to her in response. Kara also willed him to lean down closer to her. She wanted him to want to be closer to her. In response, he grabbed the backs of the bench and leaned over her. Kara smiled. It was working! It was way easier than she thought it would be. Lena nodded her approval.

“Remember, no longer than ten seconds.”

Kara nodded and bared her teeth. She felt the way her canines elongated; their sharp tips probing her bottom lip. Kara bit into him hard. He gasped and then moaned as he melted against her. His blood squirted eagerly into her mouth and she released a moan of her own. She took the opportunity to flip him over and straddle him for easier access. Considering how much bigger and stronger he was, the task was surprisingly easy. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him closer as she forced her teeth to sink deeper into him. Exquisite, that’s what it was. The whole experience was _exquisite_. Every mouthful of blood had her aching for more and Kara wanted nothing more than to engage in her basest desires.

He was speaking Spanish in rapid succession. She couldn’t keep up with what he was saying but she could feel the lust filling his brain with a hazy fog. One hand wrapped onto Kara’s hip and he moved her against him. Kara could feel his cock rubbing heavily against her core, his length dragging deliciously against her, even with clothes in the way. His other hand snuck past her pants and underwear, and he rubbed her clit with deft fingers, spreading the growing arousal around her folds. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Kara was seconds away from tearing off her clothes and ripping off whatever left he had on. She wanted him inside of her. She wanted to ride him until her thirst and the electric energy exploded inside her, but she didn’t want to let him go nor did she want to interrupt the flow of blood. His blood down her throat was as delicious as the liquid heat that raced up and down her spine as his fingers worked her sensitive bundle of nerves. Kara moaned and bucked her hips against his fingers. She never remembered sex feeling so _good_ and so _sinful._ If this is what is was like being a vampire, Kara would happily adjust.

“You need to stop,” Lena said gently, but Kara didn’t stop. If anything, she freed his penis and began to jerk him off. Precum oozed from the top and she rubbed it on him, lubing him, as she worked her hand up and down. She was drunk on it all. Between the blood, his fingers, and the thoughts of lust rolling off him, Kara was in a sensory overload. He moved his fingers closer to her core and was about to finger her when Lena’s voice cut through the haze of bloodlust and sex that consumed her. 

_< Stop!>_

Instantly Kara stopped. Her body reeled before she was able to comprehend what happened. She wanted to throttle Lena for denying her what she wanted. She was in heaven! Doing this had been the best night of her life, but Lena shattered the mood by gripping the strippers face and turning him to the side. She examined the bite Kara left on him and watched it heal. Then she turned his face towards her and looked at him.

“Go get cleaned up,” she said to him in a hard voice.

“You did a great job and here is your money.” She gave him another wad of bills as he began to stand up. He shoved his penis back into his outfit and left looking giddy and disheveled.

Kara looked at Lena to see her eyes red and the veins in the surrounding area colored black.

“What the _fuck_???” Kara spat at her. “What the hell-”

Lena whirled around to look at her. Her fury was evident on her face and in her mind. She was livid. Kara didn’t care. She only cared about what she was denied.

“I told you only ten seconds!”

Kara scoffed. “Are you being serious right now?” She could feel her fangs slide back into her gums to resemble regular canines.

Lena bared her teeth at her. Kara realized that they were at an impasse. It was obvious that Lena was looking for anymore insubordination from her. Kara clenched her teeth and sat back in the bench, acquiescing to her superiority. It seemed to appease Lena minutely.

“You realized that you were seconds away from draining him dry, right?”

The statement was like someone threw a bucket of ice cold water on Kara. She sat up as realization dawned on her of what she had been about to do.

“What do you mean?” she demanded. “That only happened for a couple of seconds.”

Lena was shaking her head. “Jesus Christ!!!!!” she hissed. “I should have known you were going to fuck this up! Ten seconds! You know what that means right? You could have killed him! You were on him for a full minute! Another minute more and I would be teaching you how to hide a dead fucking body!”

Kara could feel the full force of her anger. Lena was _seething._ The thing is that it didn’t feel like a minute to Kara. She wasn’t sure what quite happened nor was she sure how long it took to drain someone dry. She just knew that it all happened so fast that it literally felt like seconds. Kara clenched her teeth while she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Why the fuck didn’t you say anything??”

“I did and you ignored me, but I guess I should have warned you about the thirst and how sex and blood go hand in hand. You can’t have one without the other.” She paused as she stared Kara down.

“I guess I’ll have to remember that,” she grumbled.

 _That’s right._ Lena did say something. Kara remembered vaguely but her need to keep drinking had been stronger. Too much stronger. Lena was right, she could have killed him. She was horrified at what could have happened and Kara was precariously close to tears as fear and regret swirled inside her. Lena sensed her mood and her demeanor changed dramatically. Her face softened and she put a hand on her shoulder. Lena helped calm Kara just enough to stop the tears, but she let her feel the guilt and the fear.

“You need to feel those,” she said to her. “Maybe you can draw on these emotions to help you stop next time until you can gain control. The last thing you need on your conscious is a body count and the last thing I want to do is clean up your mess. I should have warned you that blood and sex go hand in hand with us. You cannot have one without the other.”

She paused and looked around. “We need to leave.” She pulled Kara up and ushered her outside.

“Do not come back here, do you understand?”

Kara nodded but she was numb inside. She shut down as Lena pulled her all the way back to her apartment.

******************************************************************************

The next night, Kara and Lena were on the roof of the apartment building. She thought it strange that Lena asked her to climb the flights of stairs to get up there but agreed to it. They both sat at the ledge at looked at the ground approximately seventy feet below them. Kara watched as people passed them by. She could see them in astonishing detail, like they were standing next to her. She would see the freckles on a redhead little boy that walked next to his mother. His mother had a mole above her lip. She could read the words in book a different man was reading while he walked. She could hear all the sounds. She got accustomed to them and and rather enjoyed hearing them. The calls of the birds, the pattering of insects on the sidewalks, and the individual conversations between all the people flowed harmoniously in the air around her.

Kara watched as they bustled by and thought about how, at one time, that had been her. She would have to get up and start her day then end the day doing long hours for her job only to make just enough money to pay her bills and buy her food. Truth be told, she was happy that she wasn’t a part of that world anymore. She was a stranger in it and reveled in the way she wouldn’t have to work like that anymore. If she wanted more for this existence, it would be a mere formality, a shadow of what she wanted back when she was human because she wanted more for herself. 

Through their bond, Kara could feel that Lena was content with how Kara was coming to terms with everything. It had been slow and aggravating at first, but now, she was beginning to understand what it meant to be a vampire.

_< Stand up for me.> _

It was more of a request than a command and Kara obliged willingly. Lena stood with her and shoved her hands into her jacket pockets.

“Tonight, we’ll learn about vampire strength and stamina. Like enthralling people, movement and stamina is instinctual. This may be the only thing Hollywood would ever get right about vampires. It takes a lot to hurt one. Gravity isn’t that much of a challenge unless you were to do something really fucking stupid like jump from a plane and hope to land unscathed. Watch what I do.”

Kara was about to nod, but Lena stepped over the edge of the building. Kara gasped and scrambled to the edge. What just happened? She searched for Lena only to find that she was only a couple of feet below her on the fire escape. She smiled at her before climbing on the rail and crouching on it like she was Spider-Man. She leapt, the momentum of her legs making her soar through the night air and she landed on the fire escape of the neighboring building that was more than fifty feet away. Kara’s mouth hung open as she jumped again and landed back on the fire escape of her apartment building. She descended to the ground in that fashion, zig zagging between the two apartment buildings, until she reached the ground. She executed a somersault and rolled back on to her feet gracefully.

_< See? Easy. Now you’re turn.> _

Kara was already shaking her head before Lena even finished the thought.

“So I can what? Break my fucking neck?”

“Trust me, you’ll be fine. Don’t over think it, it’s very easy. Just jump!”

Kara balled her hands into fists as she stared over the edge. The apartment building towered more than seventy feet in the air. The ground was hard and compact, and it looked like the moment she landed on it, she would splatter. She willed herself to jump even through fear and self-preservation screamed at her. The voice of reason won, and she scrambled off the ledge.

“Look, Lena I’m sorry but maybe this is one of those things that maybe I’m not ready for. You know, like drinking blood? Maybe I should sit this one out.”

Kara could feel Lena’s irritation and she knew what Lena was about to do a split second before she did it. It was her only warning.

< _Goddamn it! I said JUMP! >_

Her words rang clear with commander authority and Kara found herself climbing to the ledge once again and hurling herself over it involuntarily.

“Fuck me!” 

She tumbled down and landed gracefully on the rail, in the exact same spot as Lena. Kara was helpless as her body crouched and then launched itself across the wide space to the neighboring fire escape. The night air whipped her hair furiously around her. Kara closed her eyes as she realized that she was going way too fast. She was either going to run into the adjacent rail, or plant face first into the brick of the neighboring apartment complex. Neither happened and Kara found that trusting her body to know what to do was easy. It was all instinctual like Lena had said. Instead her hand grabbed the rail, and using the momentum she had, whirled her body around and zipped back down to Lena’s apartment building. Again, her body overshot the amount of muscle it needed. She zipped passed the rail and landed feet first on to the brick wall. Her knees bent and her body absorbed the impact with ease. The brick wall, however, had less luck. The impact caused a crater, the force from the collision creating a spider web of cracks that branched outwards. As her body still acted on Lena’s command, it twisted and launched itself again. She found herself soaring towards Lena. Lena grabbed Kara by the collar of her shirt, and spun her around, using the momentum to hurl her against the wall and hold her there with one hand. Again, the force caused the wall to crack and dust rained down on them. Kara felt the impact on her back and wheezed as the force from it all caused the breath to whoosh from her lungs. Distantly, she wondered how her spine did not snap in two. Kara’s head spun for a bit before she realized that Lena had her pinned there. She was looking at her angrily, her impatient mood clear through their bond.

“You made it more than it had to be,” she growled.

Kara sighed. “Well sorry for not having more experience jumping off buildings for fun.”

Lena clenched her teeth. “If I wanted you dead, I would have left you to bleed on that sidewalk and been done with it.”

Her admission had stung Kara and she didn’t know why. She knew Lena was being deadly serious. The truth of her words swirled in her brain and she made sure to send back an emotion of her own.

“Maybe it would have been for the best,” she spat. She shoved Lena’s hands off her and walked back inside. She hoped she would get the last word, but Lena’s voice floated through her mind.

_< Don’t let it come to that.>_

******************************************************************************

During the day, Kara slept on the couch while Lena slept in her room. Being asleep was the only time Kara felt safe. She felt like her thoughts were her own and Lena wasn’t prying. She got use to feeling Lena pry. She made it obvious. It was like a second consciousness was invading her brain, almost like two people sharing one room.

Being a vampire, Kara thought she wouldn’t be able to dream anymore, but at night she dreamt of her sister, Alex, and her dog, Potsticker. She longed to see them and tell them that she was okay. Well as okay as a blood sucking creature could be. She wished she could go out during the day. She had waited until the sun rose and tested the theory one more time to be sure. After she fried like a piece of bacon in the sunlight, she was very sure: she couldn’t go out during the day anymore. She couldn’t go out at night, not without Lena watching her and her thoughts like a hawk. Kara remembered her saying that she needed to leave her life behind, but she wasn’t sure that she was capable of that. She was sacrificing more than she bargained for. Yes, she was happy to be alive, but she didn’t want to be alone, and that’s how she felt with Lena. She was distant and had the openness of a complete stranger. It was like trying to read a book that was constantly locked. She never gave anything about her personal life or where she came from. She knew nothing about this woman who could control her very movements. Hell, she didn’t know her last name or if she even had one. She missed the connection she had when at least she could be with people and talk to them. Everything felt superficial. Even small talk with humans wasn’t the same. If she’d chat with them, it was just to get their blood. That’s it.

Kara wondered how long she would be Lena’s prisoner. It had only been close to a week and most of those days she was unconscious, but Kara would take that over what Lena was doing to her or lack thereof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me at thinking1bee.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena continues to teach Kara as much as she can about being a vampire Interestingly enough, there may be more to her than what meets the eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long break in between chapters. My laptop broke and I’ve been typing chapters on my phone. I’m also going to be uploading chapters on my phone for a while so if everything is wack, let me know and I’ll fix it as soon as I can get to a computer.
> 
> As always thank you for the kudos and the comments!

The next night, Lena brought Kara to the woods. They were dense, heavily wooded, and provided the perfect cover for what Lena wanted to show her today. Kara shoved her hands into her pockets as they leisurely strolled through the darkness. It never ceased to amaze Kara on the physical benefits to being a vampire, despite the bad that came with it. The night at the strip club had been a major downside, and even though she could still feel the thirst lurking deep within her, she was determined to stay away from blood for as long as she could.

Tonight, though, she could see everything in perfect clarity, despite everything being shrouded in shadows and darkness. Even though Kara got a taste of her enhanced vision the night they were on the roof of Lena’s apartment building, she still wasn’t quite use to it. Sometimes she felt like a child. She was new to this world and she navigated through it like a newborn baby. Kara was impatient with herself, truth be told. She wanted to learn what she needed to learn and be done with Lena and her bullshit. She was tired of Lena’s anger, her disapproving demeanor, and her overall impatient attitude towards her. She was only a vampire for a week and a half and anytime Kara fucked something up, Lena was on her ass about it. She expected her to get things right on the first go and it irritated Kara. She was like that annoying parent who accepted nothing less than perfection, and it rubbed her the wrong way.

She felt trapped, and her body itched for freedom. She wanted to be out so that she could plan her next move. She wanted to see Potsticker. She wanted to see Alex, who was probably tearing the city apart trying to find her. Lena sighed, which got her attention.

“Anything on your mind?” she asked. Kara froze, had she been projecting? Lena’s tired expression told her that she may have been. She was scared that maybe she had gotten specifics from her, and was fishing for some kind of confession. Kara tested the waters and hoped beyond hope that Lena hadn’t been psychically snooping.

“Not really,” she said with what she hoped feigned nonchalance. Lena wasn’t convinced.

“Is that so?” she said, skepticism dripping heavily from her voice. Kara got a glimpse of Lena about to command her to say what was on her mind, and she prepared for the worst, but, Lena didn’t act on it. Instead, she switched gears.

“Tonight, I’m going to teach you the limits of your body. You need to know what you are and what you aren’t capable of. First and foremost, we do age but it’s like reverse dog years for us. Fifty years to a human is like a year to us.”

Kara nodded. Despite being severely homesick, she forced herself to pay attention.

“This is one of those things where you don’t believe the shit movies say. I need to explain what happened to you the moment you turned. It’s true that you died but you didn’t stay dead.”

“So…you resuscitated me?” Kara asked as she tried to understand what Lena was telling her, but Lena shook her head.

“No, it’s harder to explain and honestly I can’t put it into words myself. You died on the sidewalk after I gave you my blood, but then you were brought back and began the change. We aren’t undead, but we aren’t human either. Somehow, we walk on a line that hasn’t been defined just yet. According to movies vampires aren’t suppose to have heartbeats, but we do.”

That tidbit of information shocked Kara. After everything that happened, she never once thought to check on the status of her heart, but she focused on it and felt it. Clear as day, there was a heartbeat. It was there, but at the same time, it was changed. It beat harder, stronger. It felt powerful beneath her chest and even as she stood there, feeling it, she could feel her body invigorate with strength.

“We still need very necessary things like breathing. You are not immortal and you are not indestructible. Forget whatever the fuck Stephanie Meyer wrote about in her book. With enough gun shots, even vampires can die. It’s just harder to kill us, okay?”

Kara nodded. She could feel the truth of what Lena was saying through their bond and even Lena hoped that she was taking her seriously.

“Humans pale in comparison to what vampires can do. With enough practice, you will learn that humans are like turtles, slow and frail. Jumping off a seventy-foot building and landing relatively unscathed is just the tip of the iceberg. There’s so much more that you will learn. I took you out here so you can see, for yourself, the full scope of your vampire vision. Nighttime is our natural element, and thus, our bodies adapt easily to the darkness. Do me a favor and inhale.”

Kara did as she asked. Immediately, her senses were assaulted with a variety of smells. The most apparent one was the scent of wet earth. It rained during the day and the water soaked into the dirt that they stood on. The next smell she noticed was the scent of blood. It wasn’t the scent of blood being spilt, it was the scent of people passing by. She marveled at the fact that she could tell the difference.

“You can smell them, right?”

Kara nodded. 

“They’re well over a mile away. You’re a predator now. Seeing, smelling, and even hearing as you’ve learned, has been significantly heightened for us. Our durability, reflexes, and strength have increased tenfold. Humans will be weak compared to you, and you will realize this.”

Kara wrapped her mind around it all. It just didn’t seem possible that she wielded such strength. After all, her life prior had been consisted of very mundane things. Before the incident at the club, she pulled a muscle working out. Now here she was, leaping off buildings and leaving craters on brick walls.

Lena motioned to a branch with the tilt of her chin. “Jump up there.”

Kara raised her eyebrows and approached the trunk of the tree. She was never a good climber. She sucked at it at the very least and if her life depended on climbing this tree right now, she was sure that she would be dead.

“What are you doing?” Lena asked her.

“Climbing the tree?” Kara looked at her like what she was doing should be obvious. Lena shook her head and smiled. It was barely visible and it was more like an upturn of her lips, but nevertheless, it was still a smile.

“I didn’t say climb to the branch. I said jump.”

Kara gaped at her but she learned that it would be within her best interest to just do as she asked. The last thing she needed was her commanding her to do it… _again_. Kara shrugged her shoulders and spread her legs, tensing her muscles as she prepared to jump. When she did, Kara surprised herself by launching several feet into the air and landing securely on the branch. She was baffled that she didn’t even feel the need to catch her balance as the branch wobbled up and down beneath her weight. She stood there, confident in her footing and sure that even if the branch were to snap, she would land on her feet and absorb the shock of the fall. Kara chuckled at what she did and she could feel Lena’s approval.

“See that next branch ten feet away? Try to jump there.”

Kara nodded, more comfortable with the fact that she knew she could do it. She launched herself and landed on her next target. Again, the branch swayed but Kara never lost her balance. To her, it was like she was standing on a flat and solid ground. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, along with the exhilaration at what she could do. Instead of jumping to a branch on a different tree, she jumped straight up, grabbing a branch and pulling her body up to stand on it with ease. Kara laughed. When she was human, she struggled with pull ups. Now that she was a vampire, she bet she could do them easily. She grabbed another branch that was directly above her and started cranking them out. One. Two. Three. By the time her muscles were burning from exhaustion she did one hundred of them and it was as easy as lifting a finger.

Lena smiled and watched her as she had her fun. “Alright, come back.”

Kara smiled and couched on the branch. She dropped down so that she was hanging from it like a gymnast on a bar. Swinging back and forth, she gained speed and momentum until she flipped off it, soaring through the leaves and doing a back flip before landing on a lower branch. As the branch bent beneath her weight, she flipped again, sailing forward and landing a few feet in front of Lena, executing the stunt flawlessly with her newfound grace. Lena nodded, clear impressed.

“Nice,” she said to her genuinely. She fiddled with a rock in her hands while Kara caught her breath.

“I’m going to throw this and I want you to catch it. Run as fast as you can,” she told her as she threw it lightly into the air and caught it.

“You want me to fetch a rock? Is this some weird master and slave thing?” Kara asked as she looked at it.

“Oh, you’ll see.” Without warning, Lena launched it. It sailed high into the night sky, soaring above the trees and flying faster than any ball a professional athlete could throw. Kara took off after it. She pumped her arms and willed her legs to move faster as she tried with all her might to keep up after it. Something happened that surprised her again for what seemed like the zillionth time. She was _speeding_ through the park. It was like she stuck her body out of a moving car while on the highway. She was moving fast, but at the same time, it was like slow motion for her. She whipped through the trees, dodging them with insane accuracy. Her feet dug into the grass, kicking up dirt and leaving indents in the ground as she went. Her line of sight never left the rock, and eventually, Kara began to catch up to it. She jumped and snatched it from the air, flipping from the motion, and landing squarely on her feet from a ten-foot drop.

Kara was surprised as she returned to Lena with a dazed look on her face. She was a cocktail of emotions that ranged from shocked, to astonished, and mixed with the realization with what she was capable of, and acceptance that this was her new reality. Kara wanted to further test her strength and threw the rock at a tree trunk with all her might. The rock whizzed through the air, the sound of it cutting through the space very audible, as it connected with its target. Bark exploded from the collision and it rained outwards. Kara’s mouth dropped when she saw what she did. The rock was embedded into the trunk so deep that it would take a crowbar to dig it out. Thick splinters of wood stuck out from the point of impact.

“Holy shit,” Kara whispered in awe. Lena laughed and they both walked back to her apartment building.

*****************************************************************

The next night, Kara awoke to Lena’s turbulent emotions swirling chaotically in her brain. For the first time since her transformation, she woke up before the sun completely set. She noticed that Lena was always up before her, waking right as the sun graced the horizon while Kara didn’t wake up until it was dusk or even dark. She woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It wasn’t hard to find Lena. She knew that she was sitting in the kitchen without her needing to see her. It was the power of their bond. As predicted, she was there, dressed in a surprisingly sexy and lavish nightgown. Kara thought it odd in her choice of sleep wear but she was getting used to Lena and her expensive taste in clothing.

Lena had her hands folded neatly on the table and she twirled a metal pen in her fingers. She looked up as Kara approached her.

“Oh good. You’re awake,” she said softly.

Kara felt unkempt compared to Lena. Her hair was tousled from tossing and turning on the couch. Sleeping on the couch was okay but it was was definitely a step down from her old place. At least she had a twin sized bed. She wore a baggy shirt and sweat pants for simplicity sake but they were Lena’s. She didn’t have anything from her old life.

Kara sat down across from her and peaked into her mind. For once, it was wide open and she saw into her thoughts with perfect clarity. She was worried about something and she was nervous that Kara was keeping something from her. Kara fiddled with her shirt, something she would do when she was nervous. Truth was, inadvertently, she was keeping some things from her but it was more out of caution than anything. She didn’t know Lena and she was scared that she would pose a threat to those she loved.

“I need to talk to you about something,” she paused and exhaled a breath. Kara could feel that she was hopeful but she was also on guard. She wanted her to be truthful and she hoped that she wouldn’t have to force the truth out of her. To her, it was extreme and it was a line she didn’t want to cross. Kara there and felt the scope of her emotions. Lena looked her in the eyes.

“Is there any family or friends that need to be taken care of? What about your parents? I’m sure they must miss you by now.”

Her questions had instantly struck a nerve and it resonated so deep that Lena could feel the pain and longing swirl chaotically within her. She maintained a straight face but her emotions, and consequently, their bond to each other, severely betrayed her.

Lena only wanted to know because she hated any potential loose ends Kara might have left behind. She was satisfied with her singular existence and the thought of anyone, whether associated to Kara or not, fucking it up for her had her on edge. She only survived this long because to her, people were just food and entertainment. Vampires and humans were not meant to coexist. They feared what they didn’t understand and they would surely find a way to kill them. Like she said to Kara previously, dying was difficult but it wasn’t impossible. Lena needed to know and she hoped that Kara would be upfront with her. She didn’t want to cross that line. She remembered quite vividly when she use to be on the receiving end of someone else’s cruel and fucked authority. Lena had absolutely no desire to reciprocate that with Kara but she would do it if she didn’t tell it to her straight.

Kara clenched her jaw before talking in one of the most brittle tones that Lena had ever heard from her.

“I don’t have any friends. My life was consumed by work. As for my parents, there’s nothing to tell. They died when I was a teen.”

Lena grew quiet, her sympathy for her evident and surprising to Kara as it floated between them.

“Can you tell me about it?”

Kara sighed, deep and sad. Lena felt the way it affected her and even into her adult life, she could feel the emotional and mental scars she carried.

“I don’t know what go it’ll do. They’re dead and unless you tell me ghosts are real, there’s nothing to say.”

“Humor me.”

Kara clenched her jaw but Lena felt that she wasn’t going to fight her. All she felt was fatigued resignation from her. “It would be easier if I showed you.”

Lena sat patiently and watched as a mental memoir of Kara’s life unfolded before her.

******************************************************************************

_Kara was an only child. Her mother was a diplomat while her father was a scientist. At first, life had been nice for her. Her parents always made time for her despite their busy schedules._

_Kara was an extraordinarily smart kid. She excelled in science and music, and even went as far as receiving awards for her academic and musical achievements. The problem didn’t start until Kara was in her teens. Something had changed between them. She didn’t know if it was her or her parents, but their dynamic took a turn for the worst. They got into arguments all the time and now that Kara could look back on it, it was over dumb shit. Things that she knew she wouldn’t waste time or energy on now. But she wished she had that same mentality when she was younger._

_Kara got into fights, smoked on school property, got busted for vandalism; basically anything some dumbass kid could get themselves into, and because of her choices, she got suspended AGAIN. Her parents were forced to pick her up with a stern threat from the principle that if she ever got into trouble again, she would be expelled. The moment they were in the car, her dad started yelling at her. He couldn’t understand how she would end up like this, how she could go from the sweetest little girl, to some punk that made all the wrong choices. Her mom chimed in with the classic “we raised you better than this”. Kara could remember clearly that it was her dad who was driving, her mom was in the passenger seat, and she was sitting in the back, fuming._

_Kara’s anger got the best of her and she lashed out. She screamed at them that she wasn’t a child anymore and that she could make her own decisions. She remembered screaming how she wished that they would get off her back and let her live her life._

_Her dad was angry. She watched as his face turned a dark, beet red and her mom had to calm him down. He looked into the rear view mirror to get a good luck at her. The disappointment and exasperation was so clear on his face that every time Kara thought about it now, she could feel her heart break. Her dad was so angry at her that he hadn’t noticed that he ran a red light. The sound of a horn blaring from a truck was the only warning Kara had before it plowed straight into their car. The force of the impact made their car roll and skid, upside down, into oncoming traffic. The crunch of metal against metal as the first car collided with them was the last thing Kara heard before her world went black._

_Kara awoke in the hospital a couple days later. It was the repetitive beep from the heart rate machine that coaxed her out of her deep slumber. She opened her eyes to see a doctor examining her and scribbling notes onto a clipboard._

_“Kara? Can you hear me?” he asked her. She nodded her head and winced as an intense dull pain shot from her chest and radiated throughout her body._

_“You need to be still. You have a couple of broken ribs and a punctured lung.”_

_That news surprised her and she lie there, thinking about how she ended up where she was. She risked a downward glance and saw that her leg and arm were both encased in a cast. She could also feel bandages wrapped around her head. She had a problem seeing out of one eye and she could guess that it was probably swollen shut. In plain terms, she was fucked up._

_“Kara? Do you remember what happened? You were in a car accident?”_

_Suddenly, she remembered everything clearly, like a veil removed from a face. The fight, her parents, what was said…the truck. Panic started to rise within her._

_“Where’s Mom and Dad?” She tried to sit up but the pain was so intense that she sank back to the bed._

_“Kara, I don’t know how to tell you this but your parents took most of the hit when the truck collided into you. You were all evacuated to the hospital by a helicopter, but the damage they sustained was too much.”_

_All Kara heard was words, words that didn’t make any sense to her._

_“What are you saying to me?”_

_The doctor paused, his mouth hung open like his next sentence was the hardest thing he ever had to say._

_“They’re...dead, Kara. They’re dead. They died while we were trying to save them.”_

_Kara paused, not knowing if she was having a heart attack, or a stroke, or a combination of the two. Her parents couldn’t be dead. She could feel herself get angry and she wanted to wrap her hands around the doctor’s neck and strangle him Homer Simpson style._

_“If this is some sort of joke, I’m not laughing.”_

_His look of sympathy never softened. Kara hoped that he would smile and start laughing. She hoped that she would be the butt of some joke and that people would jump out from somewhere and call her stupid. She hoped that Ashton Kutcher would jump from behind a curtain and laugh. Anything else would be easier to accept than this, but none of that happened. The doctor looked down, his hands falling to his sides as his back bowed in sorrow. Kara’s world tilted on its axis, and then shattered into pieces before her eyes. Tears flooded her and she sat up, ignoring the pain that threatened to consume her._

_“Please tell me you’re joking!” she begged. The doctor approached her._

_“Kara, please lie back.”_

_“No! I want to see them! This is a fucked up prank!”_

_The doctor was shaking his head, looking anguished. His heart broke for her and she could tell by the expression on his face that this was her reality. They were gone and they weren’t coming back. The tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Even the eye that was swollen shut leaked a few tears tinged with pink._

_Something happened in her. Between the pain of being broken and the pain of losing her parents, it was too much for Kara to absorb. She couldn’t accept it. Before she even knew what she was doing, Kara was ripping needles and sensors from her skin. The pain of such abrupt removal was lost to the pain of her broken body, but somehow, she was even ignoring that. Pure adrenaline fueled her movements and she was swinging her legs over the bed to stand up. Fuck the broken bones and fuck the casts. Nothing was stopping her from seeing her parents for herself. The doctor reacted quickly, and pressed a button above her. Seconds later, nurses flooded her room. It was chaos. People were forcing her to lie back down but all she wanted was to see her parents. She wanted to prove to them that they weren’t dead. She fought to get them off her but her adrenaline rush was quickly depleting, and the pain was back at full force. It was so intense, it was almost enough to make her vomit. Knowing she was about to lose her fight, she looked at the nearest nurse to her._

_“Tell them that I’m sorry!” she begged her._

_Her pleas were lost in the sea of shouting voices and hurried movements. She felt a needle being jammed into her shoulder and she swore. Kara started crying, loud and hard, her wails of agony resounding enough to be heard in the hallway._

_A wave of fatigue hit her hard and she found herself sagging against the hands that were trying to restrain her to the bed. Someone shot her with a tranquilizer and it was forcing its way into her system. She cried softly as the nurses eased her back into the bed and they reorganized the needles and sensors she removed. She could feel herself losing conscious and with little energy she had, she reach out and grabbed a nurse’s hand, forcing her to stop and look at her sadly._

_“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Kara whimpered before she succumbed to the tranquilizer._

_****************_ ******** _******************************************************_

 _Several months after her episode at the hospital, she was released, fully healed_ _,_ _and placed into foster care. With her not being eighteen, the option to live by herself was unthinkable. As a result of her mom working for the government, they covered the cost of her parents funeral. In their will, they had left her a small sum of money but she wasn’t able to access it until she was legally an adult. With no options and no next of kin, it was then she met the Danvers and Alex. In a decision that stunned them all, she decided to change her last name. She felt like any association that she had with her mom and dad was too painful, even something as small as names. So she changed it to theirs, doing what she thought she needed to do to start her long journey towards healing._

_The Danvers were a great family to her. They gave Kara her own room and they treated her like she was their own. Honestly, as far as foster families went, they were the best anyone could ask for, but Kara didn’t feel like they were hers. The guilt she held was still too great and even now, being an adult, her guilt stunted any kind of relationship she could have had with them. At one time, she visited her parents grave. It was a bright and sunny day, and it was a mockery to her abysmal feelings and the situation that she was in. Kara decided that she would try talking to them like what people did in movies. She didn’t know what it was suppose to achieve but anything was better than the guilt, the sadness, and the anger. As she talked to them she realized why she felt the way she did and it slowly spiraled from there._

_The Danvers got a call from the police saying that they found her beating their tombstones with a stick and crying profusely. She never told them why she did it but she was mad. She was mad at them because they left her to live her life alone. She was mad at herself because if it wasn’t for her, they wouldn’t have died._

_After the incident, the Danvers decided to sign her up for therapy. Her therapist, Carrie, who was in her early forties and struck her more as a wine aunt than a woman with kids of her own, had helped her tremendously. She helped ease the pain, and the animosity, and the guilt that plagued her for months following her parents death. While she eased her guilt, it was never truly erased. Kara remembered one session where Carrie told her that she needed to forgive herself for what happened. While she wasn’t to blame for the accident, she treated herself for years like she was. Kara furrowed her eyebrows before choosing her words._

_“My parents died angry at me. The last memory I have of them was me screaming at them to let me live my life. And now they’re dead and I will never see them again. How could I ever forgive myself for that?”_

_It was the one therapy session she cried in._

_Kara kept seeing her for a few years, just long enough to turn eighteen, before she felt like she could learn all she could from her. She moved out, found a job, and used the money that was willed to her to get an apartment and a dog. She bid the Danvers goodbye and left. Alex was confused on why she wanted to leave but Kara knew she wouldn’t understand. They were her family, not Kara’s. She had a chance with her parents and blew it. She didn’t want to take that away from Alex. The longer she stayed, the greater a chance that she would fuck it up for her, and she couldn’t handle being the reason more people died. Despite the therapy, and despite what everyone told her, there was guilt she knew she would always carry in her heart. It was a guilt that no one could cure._

_She lived her life like that in routine for several years before she felt like she was missing something. Admittedly, she missed the close intimacy one could have with a partner and it wasn’t long before she stumbled into Mon-el. He was an alright guy. He didn’t treat her like shit and she was grateful for that. Despite his feelings for her, she still felt like something was still missing. Mon-el was as average as one could get. He had average looks, had an average job. She didn’t know what was missing. She had the nagging feeling that there could be something more. It wasn’t until another night of lack luster sex that she realized. He finished before her and pulled out, leaving her unsatisfied yet again. Kara had laid in bed while he snored, wondering whether if this is as good as life got: horrible sex and the feeling of coasting through a relationship. She wanted more for herself so a week after, she broke up with him. Several months later, she got her job as a bouncer at the night club. After the first day with cat calls and unwanted gropes, she hit the gym and bulked up. Her job had been an out, a way to express her rage when things got to be too much. With the amount of sleazy guys that coasted themselves into the club, it wasn’t hard. J’onn didn’t care what she did, as long as it didn’t end with her in court or her in jail._

_Then came the encounter with the guy that gave her the scar across her eyebrow, a scar that never disappeared even after becoming a vampire. Something changed that night and she became more determined to stop men like that than anything. She learned and practiced self defense until she broke bones and her knuckles bled. Almost breaking his shoulder off made her feel good. She didn’t want to use her new skills to bully anyone but protecting other women seemed like a calling to her. She worked profusely to keep her mind off her mistakes and her anger. It was a distraction she could use to help her focus on something more than what she did and the things she couldn’t change. If she could save these girls, it would be like saving her parents. Kara pursued it instead, opting to work everyday. She didn’t spend holidays off and she avoided taking days off whenever possible. For now, she was content with her apartment and her dog._

_After that, she continued with her job as normal, until she met Lena that is. Their meeting had been by chance but it was crucial. Without her, Kara would be dead and she wasn’t done with her time on earth. Lena had been a savior of sorts, albeit an unorthodox one at that. Living with her was difficult but deep down, Kara was grateful for what she did even though she felt like a prisoner._

Her story came to a close and when Lena looked up, she saw that Kara was crying. Bloody tears streamed down her cheeks while she hung her head and her shoulders shook. Lena surprised her further by getting up from the table and closing the distance between them. She leaned down and wrapped Kara in a warm hug. The embrace startled her and she froze, but after a second she relaxed and leaned into her hold. Kara didn’t know that Lena was capable of this type on intimacy and for a moment, she thought hell froze over.

Kara never told anyone what happened, not even Mon-el. Alex found out from her parents, who found out from the foster care agency. It was something she never outright talked about except with her therapist. She had laid herself bare in front of Lena, her pain and hurt unfolded in front of her to see. She saw everything that made Kara who she was today. Under the circumstances, such a reveal of personal information would have had Kara on guard, but now, she was tired. Lena was bound to find out sooner or later and Kara was glad for the opportunity to tell her on her own. Lena smoothed her hair back and rested her chin on top of her head. Her closeness was foreign to her but Kara welcomed it. She snuggled against her body heat and breathed as she willed herself to stop crying.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered sympathetically to her. Kara softly grabbed her arm that was encircled around her and sniffled. After a while, she calmed down.

“We will contact Alex and make arrangements for your dog. If there’s anything from your apartment that you feel like you need, we’ll grab that too. Would it help?”

Kara nodded and wiped the blood from her face with the shirt she was wearing. For the next few moments, she stayed in Lena’s embrace while she navigated and neatly packed away the emotional pain that still plagued her even after all these years.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s more awkward than seeing her sister after not talking to her for over a week and coming back as a vampire? 
> 
> What’s the worst that could happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos!

Kara eventually stopped crying but she was emotionally numb. When Lena felt her calm down, she pulled back and fiddled with something in her hand. Kara never noticed it before but it was a phone.

“After what happened at the club, I took you back here and got you cleaned up. Your last phone drowned in your blood and it wouldn’t turn on. I took the liberty of getting you a new one. I’m sorry I didn’t give it to you sooner.”

She handed it to her and Kara turned it on. Kara knew why she did what she did. She could feel that Lena was genuinely sorry but at the same time she also felt the need to protect herself until she knew for sure that she could trust Kara.

She still had her number and most of her stuff was left intact. The moment it booted, her phone was flooded with texts, missed calls, and voicemails. Most of them were from Alex. Some were from J’onn and Winn. Kara didn’t bother with listening to the voicemails, instead, she called Alex. She answered on the first ring.

“Kara? Where the _fuck_ have you been?” Her worry was strong and evident. Her tone was also accusing, like Kara had meant to disappear for over a week.

“Hey, Alex. Sorry for not being able to call you.”

Kara didn’t explain why. She really couldn’t. She didn’t want to give too much away. Lena was still beside her, listening intently to their conversation.

“Are you okay? Where are you?”

“I’m better than okay, actually. I feel great.”

It was the truth and also a clever deflection from answering her second question.

“I met someone and I’m moving in with her. I just need to get back to my apartment and get some things.”

Kara didn’t have to be near her to know what she was thinking. She could hear her mental brakes screeching to a halt as she tried to understand what she was saying.

“You met someone?” she said slowly.

“Yes.”

“And you’re moving in with her?”

“Yes.”

“Wait, Kara I don’t understand. You disappear and then call me saying that you’re moving in with some girl?”

There was a pause. “Kara are you being held hostage?”

Kara felt Lena’s amusement and she turned to see her smiling. How should she answer? By technicality, no? But at the same time, yes. She couldn’t do anything without Lena trailing close behind her. Lena smirked, hearing her thoughts.

“No, I promise everything is fine. I just want to grab some of my stuff and see Potsticker.”

“Well, when no one saw you, I went to your house to get her,” Alex said. She sounded irritated and pissed. She couldn’t understand why Kara would do what she did.

“Okay I’ll swing by my place and then come to yours. We should be there shortly.”

********************************************************************************************

Lena called an Uber and the ride to her apartment had been painless. The moment she walked in, she threw her clothes and other belongings into trash bags. Lena took care of Kara’s lease down at the front office. Through their bond, she knew that Lena enthralled the man at the front desk and used the leverage to pay off the rest of her lease for the year. And she did it in cash. Seriously, where did she get all this money from?

About thirty minutes later, they were at Alex’s house. Kara fiddled with her jacket nervously as they both stood outside of the front door. Lena eyed her with her eyebrows furrowed.

“Are you okay?” she asked her. Kara shrugged but Lena could tell that there was nothing nonchalant about the action.

“Oh, you know. Just going to see my sister after over a week of being gone and no communication. I abandoned my dog and my job. Oh and by the way, I’m a vampire. So yeah, things are totally okay,” she said with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

She was about to knock when she heard a second voice come from behind the door. It was faint but thanks to her knew abilities, she heard it clearly. Kara could feel her heart drop.

“Fuck! That’s Mon-el.” 

Lena rolled her eyes and proceeded to knock on the door for her. “What kind of name is Mon-el anyway?”

Before Kara could talk, Alex opened the door. She was about to scream at her about how worried she was and how disappearing like that was a dick move. She should have called her. She should have sent a text. She should have did a lot of things, but none of that happened. Instead, she froze, her voice caught in her throat as she looked at Kara and then at Lena. Lena looked at her with those piercing green eyes. Kara could feel her working her magic, using her vampiric influence on Alex. After a couple of seconds, Alex closed her mouth and swallowed.

“You look different,” she said to Kara. 

Kara smiled and nodded. “May we come in?”

Alex stepped aside as she let them in her house. Lena kept Alex captivated and it was then that Kara truly understood what animal magnetism was. She had her rapt attention even though she was no longer looking at her. She wasn’t even trying anymore but Alex followed her like she held a beacon.

The sound of running footsteps warned Kara of his immediate presence and he came barreling around the corner before skidding to a halt in front of them. Mon-el hadn’t changed too much. They broken up two years ago and the only thing different about him was that he sported a beard now. His blue-gray eyes were still kind and momentarily she forgot why she broke up with him. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He eyed Kara up and down and saw a brief flash of lust in his eyes.

“Kara? Where have you been?” he asked. He wrapped her in a hug, but Kara didn’t reciprocate it. The whole situation was too weird. What was he doing here anyway?

“Sorry, but Alex called a couple of days ago to ask me where you were and I came over to help her find you,” he said in a gush of air.

Lena smiled and that’s when he noticed her. His eyebrows arched in surprised as he shamelessly studied her figure. She nodded her head at him simply and hooked an arm around Kara’s.

“I hope I’m not intruding but I wanted to meet Kara’s family,” Lena purred heavily in her accent.

Kara took the opportunity to open her mind to their thoughts. Instantly, their mental chatter slammed into her and she had to hold herself still before she lost her balance. Lena tightened her hold on her arm and held her steady. Most of what they were thinking consisted of them both. They wondered where and how they met. Alex didn’t peg Kara as a U-haul lesbian and wondered how she could actually live with someone she just met. Kara smiled inwardly. Alex’s problem wasn’t about her supposed sexuality that was being presented in front of them, it was the fact that she dropped everything she loved for some woman she just met out of the blue. She was skeptical about the whole situation but she was determined to keep her opinions to herself.

Mon-el thoughts where more on the sexual side. He thought about how he wish he had treated her and their relationship better. He never remembered her being so beautiful and he wished he had a piece of arm candy like her. If it were up to him, he would lie down and have Lena straddle his face while Kara would straddle his cock. He’d stay there too, until he was satisfied in every way possible. Kara frowned, suddenly remembering why she broke up with him: he was more than capable of being a selfish asshole that only cared about himself. Kara didn’t know why this information upset her. He had clearly projected that into their relationship while they were together. Maybe it was different that she heard it for herself.

 _< I take it this one is your ex.> _came Lena’s mental voice.

Kara frowned some more, the action more than the confirmation Lena needed.

_< Want me to kill him?> _

Kara pursed her lips together to keep herself from laughing. The thought had been random and Lena had been lighthearted enough that she could tell that she wasn’t being serious, but it was still unexpected.

_< See this is why we can’t have nice things.> _

Lena smirked and eyed Mon-el up and down in slight distaste. < _I would hardly call this nice. >_

“Alex, Mon-el, this is Lena. Lena this is my sister and…” her voice faltered as she struggled to find a label for Mon-el.

He took the opportunity to chime in. “A friend.”

Lena shook both of their hands and smiled. “A friend? Really?”

Mon-el quirked an eyebrow but remained silent.

“I wanted to see Potsticker and then we’ll be out of your hair,” Kara said.

Alex was going to speak but Lena chimed in. “Kara has told me a lot about her dog. May I meet her as well?”

Her question had been enough to derail Alex’s mental train of thought. She ran a hand through her hair and nodded. She turned on her heel and disappeared around the corner. Soon the sound of a dog tag jiggling and the sound of nails pattering on the floors filled the silence. A streak of golden fur rounded the corner and bounded right into Lena and Kara. Kara smiled jubilantly as she kneeled down and scratched behind her ears and kissed her nose. Potstickers ears were cocked excitedly, and she wagged her tail, rolled over, and presented her stomach to her. Kara laughed as she rubbed her tummy.

Alex was smiling as well. “She really missed you.”

 _God, Kara missed her too._ She remembered when she died in Lena’s arms. Her last thoughts had been of her. Her brown eyes were full of happiness and she licked her face excitedly as all thoughts of a belly scratch were abandoned as it was happening. She panted and curled herself in between Kara’s legs, leaning against her. She looked at her, her head lopsided which caused her tongue to hang out of her mouth. It hurt Kara to think that she would never see her again. Potsticker was her best friend. She was always there for her when life got hard. She always made her feel better no matter what happened. Tears started to form in her eyes and she hid her face. She didn’t want Alex or Mon-el to see blood streaming down her face. That would be hard to explain. Lena put a comforting hand on her back while Kara fought the tears from running down her cheeks. She hugged Potsticker close and buried her face into her soft, golden fur.

_< Never say never. It may be a while, but you will see your dog again.” _

Lena pet Potsticker’s head and she licked her hand happily.

“What will you do now?” Alex asked. The question was directed more towards Kara but Lena answered for her while she was composing herself.

“I convinced Kara to quit being a bouncer. She deserves something better than that. Until then, we will see what the night has to offer.”

Lena didn’t outright answer the question but Alex still seemed satisfied none the less. When Kara felt like she was better, she stood up and gave Alex a tight hug.

“Promise me you’ll take care of her? I’ll try to visit as soon as I can,” she whispered into her ear.

“As long as you promise me that you’ll never fucking scare me like that again. Stay in touch.”

Alex outstretched her pinky finger and Kara wrapped her own pinky around hers. It was a promise. Kara turned around to say goodbye to Mon-el but something about his thoughts stopped her. Jealous thoughts swirled chaotically in his head. He wanted her back and as soon as they left, he would plot just how to do that. Lena frowned at him as well.

 _< This one may be trouble> _she thought to her.

For his sake, she hoped he wouldn’t be. Kara nodded to Mon-el before kneeling down and kissing Potsticker on her head gently.

“Be good for Alex, okay?”

Potsticker wagged her tail and licked her cheek in response. Kara stood up and took Lena’s hand. They both headed towards the door.

“You two take care,” Kara said as she looked back at them. Lena waved at them, which earned her a wave back, before closing the door softly behind them.

***********************************************************************************************

Kara was relieved by the time they made it back to Lena’s place. The whole interaction left neither party scathed and she was grateful for that. She was concerned about the thoughts she got from Mon-el, but she put it out of her mind.

Though saying a temporary goodbye hurt, she was relieved. As far as she knew, all loose ends had been tied. There was nothing else holding her back.

After telling her story to Lena and a visit with her sister, something had changed between them. She seemed…softer. She regarded her with a mutual respect that wasn’t there before. Kara could tell that Lena was shocked about her backstory. Her mind had been a whirlwind of thoughts ranging from stunned to sympathy. She never expected her to shoulder so much at such a young age. Kara didn’t want Lena to pick up on what she learned but she learned something about her too. It was faint, and if it hadn’t happened more than once, Kara would have thought that she imagined it, but there was a moment where Lena could understand what Kara went through. Beneath the sympathy she felt for her was a bitterness in which she felt about her own experiences in life and how they shared similarities. Kara eyed Lena as they drove back home. She was deep in thought, her head leaned against her arm as she stared out the window, but now that Kara could see her like this, it was obvious now. She sadness in her eyes were palpable and her shoulders dropped very slightly. There were some skeletons in her closet as well. Lena turned to see Kara staring at her and she smiled.

“What?” she asked, her teeth glittering in the passing streetlights.

Kara smiled but she shook her head. One day, she will figure out the mystery that is Lena.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Lena takes Kara to a female strip club? 
> 
> The biggest train wreck you’ve ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos!

_< Kara, you need to feed. It’s time to wake up.>_

Kara’s eyes fluttered open. Immediately, she was bombarded by the intensity of her thirst and how there seemed to be a raging inferno inside her chest. She groaned and hunched over, her hand clutching her shirt as she tried to breath through it.

“Jesus, why does it hurt so much?” she groaned. Lena walked into the living room already dressed for the night out.

“It’s been a couple days since your last feeding. I’d usually advise against that and have you go out every night to feed in small increments.”

“Why haven’t you?” Kara demanded. Even as she talked, the pain increased dramatically and she groaned again. 

“Well after the incident at the strip club I decided you needed a breather. This is also a great opportunity for you to experience first hand what it feels like. Your tolerance for this pain determines how long you can remain in control over yourself. Eventually, the thirst would continue to increase until you drain someone dry just to get it to stop.”

Kara glared at her. “I can’t _stand_ you,” she muttered forcefully under her breath. 

The action immediately backfired and her chest burned forcefully. Kara wanted to whoop karma’s ass as she squeezed her eyes closed. She took several deep breaths and forced herself to think happy thoughts. When she opened her eyes, she caught a glimpse of Lena smiling. It was a small smile that barely registered on her lips but it was still a smile nonetheless. Kara could sense that she was amused but the feeling only lasted a few moments before it was replaced with motivation.

“I have some clothes for you in my room. Go get dressed and would it kill you to actually look...” Lena trailed off as her hands tossed around in the air.

She was having trouble thinking of the right word but through their bond Kara could sense what she was getting at.

“Feminine?”

“God yes. The jeans, boots, and leather jacket make you look like a Sons of Anarchy reject.”

Kara gasped and placed a hand over her heart. In a fake display of being hurt, she wiped away an imaginary tear.

“Lena, even though I’ve only known you for over, like, a week, and you’ve, forcibly, made me jump off of an apartment building to prove a point, that is, by far, the most hurtful thing you’ve ever done to me.”

The joke landed and Lena burst into laughter. Even through their bond, Kara could tell that the emotion was genuine. Lena gasped as she tried to get herself together.

“Okay, okay,” she gasped between bouts of laughter. “That’s enough of that. There’s a dress in the closet. Put it on and we’ll get out of here.”

Kara could help the swell of pride she felt. She actually made Lena do that. _Lena_. Who she thought was this emotionless, stoic creature with dog shit for a heart. Kara smiled as she heard Lena leave and close the door behind her softly.

_< Don’t let it go to your head.>_

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

About an hour later, Kara and Lena were at another strip club. Kara was anxious to get a drink. She could feel herself practically twitching, like a junkie needing a fix. She had never did hard drugs before but she couldn’t help but wonder if this is what it felt like. She would do anything to get more blood. She knew that there was a darker part of her that wasn’t above murder to get what she wanted.

Before they entered, Lena stopped her with a hand around her wrist. She looked at her hard, willing her to listen. Kara knew what she was going to say before she said it.

“No more than ten seconds. I got it,” she said for her. Lena nodded approvingly but Kara could tell that she was still skeptical. She would have to prove herself in order to gain her trust.

They stepped inside and Kara froze. They were at an all _female_ strip club. Trepidation and uneasiness slithered up her spine. Lena turned to her, an eyebrow cocked in her confusion. Before she could probe, Kara put a mental barrier around her mind. Lena frowned but she respected her need for privacy. Kara’s emotions rolled off of her like waves from the sea and Lena had to steady herself against it.

“This is just like last time,” she told her reassuringly. “Like instinct, like breathing, don’t think about it.”

Kara nodded but that wasn’t what she was so nervous about. She had never been with a girl like that before. Sure she had female friends but it was, in no way, the same. Again, Lena paid for a private booth and asked for two girls one at a time.

Kara sat there nervously as she tried to calm her nervous fidgeting. Lena looked at her again and frowned. Again, Kara could feel her mind probe her own in search for answers but Kara was determined to keep her locked out. She didn’t know why she didn’t want Lena to know. Maybe she was nervous about her reaction, or embarrassed that she was inexperienced. Even as she thought that, she felt her anxieties soar at the thought of being inexperienced, and not just being inexperienced, but the notions and thoughts associated with being just that.

Lena tilted her head to the side before she spoke.

“Would it help if I went first?”

Kara nodded before she swallowed the lump in her throat. All thoughts of being thirsty were temporarily forgotten. At least with a man, it was easy. Just go straight for the penis and he was easy to satisfy. But with women, she wasn’t sure. She wasn’t even too confident in her abilities to get herself off. That’s how out of tune with female anatomy she was.

It wasn’t long before a woman walked in. She wore a purple bra with matching panties. Kara wanted to get a peak into her mind, but that meant dropping her mental barrier and she was definitely not doing that. The woman had a colorful sleeve of tattoos decorating her left arm. Her short, dark hair was cut pixie style and framed her young face. She eyed both Kara and Lena and smiled before she sensually turned around and pulled the curtains closed.

“It’s not very often I get to entertain two ladies. Usually it’s the men I have to watch out for,” she purred in a heavy Slavic accent.

Okay Kara didn’t personally hang out with anyone queer but she could tell that this woman was _gay_. Like _GAY_. Like it couldn’t be more obvious if she was riding a unicorn that shat rainbows while she wielded a sword. Like that gay.

Lena smiled. “It’s 2020, darling. We’re allowed to have whatever fun there is to be had.”

The woman giggled and sauntered over to Lena. Kara was still unclear about how she was so calm about this. Then again, Lena has been at this a lot longer than Kara has for sure. She swallowed as the woman got to work. She wasted no time taking off her bra and throwing it to the side, forgotten. She leaned over Lena and moved her curves sensually.

Kara was blushing and was having a harder time paying attention to what was going on rather than the fact that she felt herself blushing furiously. She could see Lena looking at her and again, her eyebrow raised in question, but didn’t spend much time worrying about her. Lena licked her lips as the woman’s breasts moved in front of her face and she looked up, meeting her gaze.

“Come closer,” she suggested, giving her a perfect smile. The woman smiled and did as Lena suggested. Kara’s attention was torn between the scent of her blood boiling with arousal, or the fact that there was a half naked woman dancing for them, and she was _liking_ it.

Lena’s bite into her neck was loud. Kara gasped as she imagined drinking her blood for herself and it took everything she had to root herself into her seat. She felt her fangs slide out and felt the strong pull of arousal low in her stomach. The woman moaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Her head fell back and the full weight of her body settled on Lena’s lap. Lena held her up with both arms wrapped around her waist and she sucked greedily from her. The woman came on top of Lena, her juices seeping past her underwear and dripping onto Lena’s exposed skin of her thighs. She was moaning loudly now and rubbing her clit on Lena. It was all urgent, messy. The woman fucked herself and came a second time, her body shaking as the electric heat from her orgasm overtook her. Kara watched as Lena’s thigh became slick with her come and she released a small moan of her own. Her own thirst came back full force and Kara was helpless as it reared its ugly head and let itself be known. Lena let her go and licked her lips noisily. She leaned close to her ear.

“Good job,” she whispered. “Please send in the next girl.”

She nodded dreamily as Lena slipped more money into the elastic of her wet underwear. She stood on shaky legs and left the booth, murmuring dreamily in a different language. Lena sighed as she wiped some residual blood from her lips and sucked it off her fingers. She turned to Kara.

“Alright spill,” she said to her. “And don’t bother lying. Even if you can shield your mind, you can’t hide those emotions. You’re acting like you haven’t done this before.”

Kara swallowed. “I haven’t.”

“What do you mean. You did this a week ago. I almost had to pry you off that dude remember?”

That wasn’t what Kara meant and she didn’t have enough time to talk about it. The other woman walked in. With fair skin peppered in freckles, blue eyes, and short red hair, she was beautiful. She was also very shapely and she held those curves with her head held high. She wore a black corset, matching black panties, and knee high boots. Her choice of attire was different than the other woman who was just here, but Kara appreciated it. 

Lena gave Kara a look that told her not to fuck this up and Kara nodded. The woman smiled at them both.

“What can I do for you?”

The question was asked to the both of them but she eyed Kara up and down. The way she gazed at her was unnerving, like she was the predator and Kara was the prey. Given the situation they were in and how the night had been going for Kara so far, she didn’t like it. If anything, she wanted to get it over with. For the second time, Lena answered for her.

“Whatever you would like to do, sweetheart. You make the rules.”

She smiled as she approached Kara and bent over in front of her. Kara got an ample view of her cleavage. She braced herself and squared her shoulders. Whatever happens, will happen. 

She nibbled her lips and got to work. She moved her body sensually, doing her best to put on a show. Kara was having a hard time meeting her eyes even though that was how she was going to draw her in. Lena cleared her throat and looked at Kara, subliminally telling her to hurry the hell up.

“Come closer,” Kara whispered to her, not at all sounding confident. Lena clenched her jaw and looked away, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. Kara could feel her confusion and aggravation, and it did nothing to settle her nerves.

Surprisingly, it still worked and the woman shifted closer to her. Kara was scared now. Whatever happened next, she was sure she wouldn’t bounce back from it. This pivotal moment would change her and she wasn’t sure how she would end up after it was all done. She bared her fangs and bit the woman on her neck. The woman gasped before moaning softly. Her knees buckled before she rested her ass on Kara’s lap. Soon she was grinding her core against her and Kara let her. It was awkward…or she was making it awkward. Whatever! She wrapped her hands in Kara’s hair and pulled her closer, forcing her to bite her deeper. Kara blanched. Even without reaching her mind, she could tell that the woman was reaching her sexual peak. She could feel the area between her legs growing wet as she came on top of her, the smell of her arousal strong as it blended in her mouth with the taste of her blood. It was too much. She wanted this to end now. Kara was about to release her when she heard Lena’s voice.

_< You’ve never had sex with a girl before, have you?>_

Kara was so caught up in the awkwardness of the situation, she forgot about her mental block. Kara gasped and pulled away from the woman. That had been unorthodox. The whole situation was fucked up but Kara didn’t want her to see her like this: blood smudged on her mouth and dripping down her chin. Lena grabbed a hold of the situation and had the woman look at her. She touched her, which Kara thought was weird until she felt why. The woman was frustrated. Her sexual nirvana had been denied in the middle of it happening and now she was cantering at the edge of an orgasmic precipice with no way of getting there. She had been close! With one touch, Lena urged her to calm down. Kara knew that there was nothing she could do about her sexual frustration but she could ease her emotional one.

"Go get cleaned up and please accept my apologies for my friend. Here is some compensation for your time.”

The woman took the money with a frown on her face and exited the booth. Kara was gasping. Instead of licking down all the residual blood, she was wiping it on the dress. It wasn’t like it was hers. She didn’t give a damn. She was up and out the booth before Lena could say anything.

Kara underestimated how truly fast she could be when she put her mind to it. Her surroundings whizzed past her in a blink of an eye and before she knew it, she was out the club and at least a block away. Kara was breathing hard. Her hair was tousled from the wind she whipped up in her haste and she looked around in confusion. She had no idea she was capable of that.

Kara started walking, not really concerned with where she was going, but focused on getting the hell away from there. Lena caught up with her a second later.

“Hey what the hell was that?” she demanded. Kara didn’t answer. She kept walking.

“Hello? I’m talking to you.”

Again, Kara didn’t answer her. Lena stopped trying to keep up with her and crossed her arms.

“I’m giving you the chance, right now, to tell me what’s up with you. Don’t make me force it out of you.”

Even as she said it, Kara could feel Lena’s control over her and she stopped moving. The very _last_ thing she wanted was to blurt it out on the street in front of everybody. They were already eyeing her bloodied garment.

“Not here,” she whispered. She begged with her eyes for Lena to understand. The unspoken promise of ‘at home’ drifted between them. Lena’s features softened and she sighed.

“Alright, fine.” She shrugged and they both continued the commute home.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

“What was _that_?” Lena demanded the moment they both crossed the threshold into her apartment.

Kara wasted no time shedding the dress. It wasn’t like Lena hadn’t already seen her naked. She grabbed an oversized, comfy t shirt from the ground and tossed the dress haphazardly to the floor. All Lena took off was her shoes. She still wore her dress, rather liking the way it hugged her curves perfectly. Before Kara could do anything else, Lena backed her into the wall, the closeness of her body was way more intimate than Kara had bargained for. She stared her down, not budging an inch. Kara met her gaze for gaze, her shoulders set and her jaw squared. She wouldn’t let Lena bully her into this one. If she really wanted to know, then they would discuss it on equal footing. No more of this master/slave shit or whatever kinks she was in to. After a few tense moments, Lena smiled.

“I could command you to talk you know. I’m giving you this chance, right now, to do so willingly.”

Even as she talked, Kara watched as her green eyes began their transition to red. The color change wasn’t complete but she watched, as red flecks of color began to appear randomly in her irises. She never noticed that before, but then again, it happened so rapidly that she never got a chance to observe it like this. Usually, she would have to prepare herself to do something she wouldn’t want to do. But today, Kara wasn’t in the mood for Lena’s threats. 

“Wanna try it? Go ahead, force me to do this like you’ve forced me to do everything else.”

Lena raised her eyebrows. “I wouldn’t have to force you if you would just do as I asked.”

“Has it ever occurred to you that in the span of time that I’ve known you, you’ve given me one choice and that was whether or not to save me. Since then, you’ve forced me to drink blood.”

“You didn’t believe me when I told you that you were a vampire,” she interjected.

Kara kept talking. “You’ve made me jump off a building.”

Lena shrugged. “But did you die???”

“And honestly, you’re flippant attitude towards me is pissing me off. You’re treating me like a child you’ve never wanted. It may have been my choice to live but it was your choice to save me. You wanna be mad? Be fucking mad at that.

Kara pushed Lena out of the way and stepped around her. Lena smiled, mildly impressed with how Kara was handling her. It took her a while, but she could finally see that backbone showing through. Her attitude towards her had been genuine at times but every now and then, she wanted to see if Kara could be capable of taking care of herself. So far, the answer was yes. She still needed a push in the right direction. There was a moment of silence as Kara fumed and Lena thought.

“Tell me what happened at the strip club.”

“You already know what happened. Why are you making me explain it to you?”

Lena crossed her arms. “Seriously, you’ve never had sex with a girl?”

Kara sighed. Lena’s probing was making her really tired. She wasn’t in the mood to be patronized. Lena sensed the change in her temperament. 

“Calm down. I’m just finding it hard to believe. All that muscle you have and not a single female has pounced on you?”

She said it to herself but Kara still heard her. She thought about the stripper that was more than eager to have her way with her but she kept quiet.

“Would you like to learn?”

Kara paused as she took a second to digest what Lena was asking her.

“You want to teach me how to have sex with girls?” she reiterated rather slowly.

“I mean why not? You’re looking at a potentially long life, if you don’t die that is, and you want to spend it just fucking dudes? That’s boring. Besides, that gives me a chance to teach you your next lesson.”

“And that is?” Kara asked. Lena smiled and crossed her arms. She leaned against the wall.

“The art of sex.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Lena teaching Kara about sex won’t be too bad. Getting her to orgasm sure wasn’t ;).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for the comments and kudos!

Lena smiled as she approached Kara.

“Vampires are naturally sexual creatures. After all, we have to be in order to get to our prey. I mean, you could take it by force if that’s what you’re into. But I believe in give and take. If I’m going to take, I want to give something back in return. Besides if you want the forceful approach, you might want to get used to killing then.”

Kara stood her ground and let Lena get close to her. She squared her jaw and put on her look of apathy. She was done giving Lena reactions and she was done letting Lena have the upper hand. She looked her in her green eyes.

“I’m not interested in being that way,” she said.

Lena smiled and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Kara’s ear. Kara clenched her jaw, willing herself not to react even though the act, which was soft and intimate, took her by surprise.

“Nice answer,” Lena whispered. She was quiet as she searched Kara’s eyes.

“Kiss me.”

That earned her a reaction in spite of what Kara had tried to achieve. Her mouth fell open.

“What for?”

“I want to see how good you truly are.”

She scoffed and folded her arms against her chest.

“That won’t be necessary.”

Lena smirked. “Okay, princess.”

Kara immediately hated the nickname.

“Are you willing to tell me, right now, that you are a god when it comes to sex?”

“No.”

She was going to say more but she thought better of it. Lena though, was too fast for her. She got a good glimpse into her mind and Kara felt it. She groaned as Lena gasped in shock.

“You’ve only fucked one dude??? Like in your entire life??”

Kara was already walking away from her. She hated that Lena could do that. She hated that she could see what was in her mind, she hated that she could feel her emotions, and she hated that she could control her. She _hated_ it.

“Okay we gotta change that.”

Before Kara could protest, she felt Lena wrap an arm around her hips and hoist her up, throwing her easily over her shoulder.

“What the _fuck_???”

Kara fisted a handful of her dress and pulled. Surprisingly, the garment ripped in her hold but she wasn’t remorseful. She tangled a hand into Lena’s hair, which was softer and silkier than she thought it would be. She pulled hard in an attempt to get her to let her go. It didn’t work. Lena only laughed.

“Harder daddy,” she moaned playfully. She was rewarded by Kara’s violent blush and her frantic spluttering as she tried and failed to reply with a comeback. Lena carried her to her room and dumped her unceremoniously on her bed. Kara gasped as she bounced on the mattress, the many pillows tumbling from against the headboard, and some of them falling to the ground. Kara was on her knees and she stared at Lena angrily. Lena paid her no mind. Her attention was diverted to her dress, where she looked at the ripped stitching and huffed.

“Do you know how much this dress cost?”

“Does it look like I give a fuck?” Kara countered. Lena smiled, the look of touché evident on her face. She sat down on the bed as well.

“Alright, kiss me.”

Kara was still convinced that this was still a joke.

“Are we really about to go through this again? Don’t make me come to you.”

“Oh, so you’re going to rape me now?” Kara asked her. Lena scoffed.

“Oh please. I do have standards. Usually people come to me but if you’re going to keep acting this way,” she trailed off, letting the suggestion linger between them.

“Look if I do this, will you leave me alone about it?”

“Mmmhm, yeah, sure.”

Kara could tell by the way she was saying it that she wasn’t going to drop it. She wasn’t ever going to hear the end of it. Amusement swam clearly through their bond and Kara sighed. It was easier to get it over with and give her what she wanted.

Kara closed her eyes as Lena leaned in towards her. She pressed her lips against her in a chaste kiss. It lasted barely a second and Kara was leaning away while she tried not to look too disgusted.

“I’m sorry, am I your grandmother? What the fuck was that?” Lena demanded.

“It was a kiss. Take it or leave it.”

Lena frowned and crossed her arms. She knew that Kara was holding back but she couldn’t really figure out why. She wasn’t getting much through their connection, except that Kara would rather be anywhere than here. Sure, there was the fact that she had never been with a girl sexually, but that wouldn’t stop most girls.

“Kara, I want you to pretend that you like me maybe even a little bit okay? Lay it on me. Whatever you do though, don’t pretend I’m a guy. It defeats the purpose.”

“Jesus, fine!”

Kara kissed her with more force. She crushed their lips together, the act almost aggressive, and even before the kiss was over, Lena was frowning.

“Okay, where to start. Do you really kiss guys like this?”

Kara chuckled before running her hands through her hair. “No, just you.”

“Okay, just bare with me for a second.”

Lena got on her knees and scooted closer to Kara. When she was close, she straddled Kara’s thighs and caressed her face gently. Kara gasped softly, her eyes going wide and her breath shuddering softly. There was an instant shift in her emotions. She was shy and embarrassed, her cheeks blushing heavily. Lena smiled and brought their lips closer together. Kara could feel the closeness of her body and her own reacted in a way she didn’t expect: she was turned on. Despite being nervous about whatever Lena had in store for her, she was seriously aroused.

“There that’s better,” Lena purred, the heat of her breath brushing against Kara’s skin lightly.

Kara swallowed hard, her hands fisting into the sheets as she held up both their combined weights.

“Are you making me feel this way?” Kara asked her. Lena shook her head and tucked her blond hair behind her ears.

“Nope, it’s all you. Contrary to what you might think about me, I don’t always control your emotions. It’s only when I think you’re being emotional.”

Kara laughed, her chest shaking in amusement and Lena beamed. She leaned closer to Kara and kissed her gently with parted lips. Kara froze before she melted against her. Lena’s lips were soft and gentle against hers. Her hands tangled into the nape of Kara’s neck, her nails tickling the sensitive skin there. Kara couldn’t stop the breathy moan that escaped from her and Lena seized the opportunity to lightly nibble on her bottom lip. The kiss surprised Kara. She didn’t expect it to be so _soft._ It wasn’t like kissing a man, where kissing rugged exteriors were the norm or worse, when he had a beard and then it felt like she was making out with a carpet. It was gentle, and nice, and the complete opposite of what she was use to.

Lena pulled back slowly and licked her lips, savoring everything that was Kara. Kara exhaled a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“How was that?” Lena asked her tentatively. Kara could feel how nervous she was. She wanted her to like it.

“It was different, but it was also nice,” she said honestly. “I liked it.”

Lena smiled, her hands still resting on nape of Kara’s neck. Her nervousness never waned, if anything, it increased in intensity. She slowly lost her smile and swallowed thickly.

“If you want, we can keep going,” she suggested. She wasn’t sure and for the first time, Kara sensed that she wasn’t trying to overstep a boundary. She cocked her eyebrow in confusion.

“So, you have no problem commanding me to jump off an apartment building but you get nervous when you ask me for another kiss?”

Lena kept a perfectly straight face but Kara could feel that this was a sensitive subject for her. Part of her was regretful that she had even asked. Kara had never been on the receiving end of such emotions. Usually it was the other way around, and Lena would work her magic and make her feel something different. But Kara didn’t have that power. She wished that she could peak into her mind to figure out what was going through her head, but she blocked herself off. This was just another mystery that surrounded this vampire named Lena.

She smiled a bit. “You’re not going to let that go, are you?”

Kara shook her head. “Nope. It’s by far the most reckless thing anyone has ever made me do.”

Her joking worked slightly, and the tension in Lena began to ease. 

“Look, this is just sex. It doesn’t have to be anything more nor do I have any expectations of you-” she began but Kara cut her off.

“Lena it’s okay. These several days have been something, I’ll admit, but despite everything that has happened, I trust you. You’ve been the biggest _dick_ ever but you’ve been honest so far.”

“I bet I have a bigger dick than your ex,” Lena said before she could stop herself. There was a brief pause where she looked at Kara and Kara stared back at her. Kara’s face gradually turned a deeper shade of red before she bursted into laughter. She wasn’t going to disagree with her though. God knows how many times he left her unsatisfied. Lena laughed with her but Kara’s admission resonated in her. She was surprised that despite how Lena had been treating her, she trusted her. She could tell that something had changed between them. She didn’t feel quite as impatient with her and she didn’t know why. Maybe because they had more in common than she thought.

“Would you trust me with your life?” she asked. Kara’s face scrunched in skepticism and Lena couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled inside her.

“Um yeah, baby steps.”

Lena nibbled her lip and smiled. She tangled her hands into Kara’s hair and she leaned closer to her once more. Kara let her and placed a hand on her lower back to hold her there.“And this moment, right now?” Lena whispered, her lips ghosting against Kara’s softly.

Kara slipped her hand beneath her shirt and stroked Lena’s soft skin.

“A very much needed step.”

Their lips met again, and this time, Kara was infinitely more eager. It felt good to have Lena on top of her, to feel her body against her own.

“There’s something about you that I find interesting,” Lena murmured between kisses. Kara hummed, her hand traveling further up Lena’s back. Her fingertips brushed against the hem of her lacy bra.

“You were with what’s his name for how long? And he never gave you an orgasm?”

Kara pulled back from Lena, blushing more. She looked into her eyes and saw only curiousness. There was no teasing, no jabs at her inexperience, just the willingness to understand. Lena sensed her hesitation and caressed her cheek.

“It’s not your fault he was an asshole, but this is great news for me.”

Kara nibbled her lip, her skin heating as she listened to her. “Why’s that?”

She didn’t answer immediately. She only smiled, it full of mischievousness and the promise of pleasure to come.

“May I?” she asked her. Kara hesitated and searched her mind. She was sincere and genuine, and she only wanted her to say yes if she was comfortable. Kara nodded.

Lena smiled and kissed her again, but instead of the gentle kisses that she gave her previously, she turned up the heat. These kisses were passionate and Kara found that she was rapidly running out of breath trying to reciprocate her passion. 

“I need you turned on, okay? Try to relax.”

Kara nodded and Lena’s hands untangled themselves from her hair. She slowly dragged them down her neck, past her shoulders, her fingertips lightly caressing her collarbones. When she reached her breasts, Lena pinched her nipples through her shirt and Kara jumped.

“Too much?”

Kara shook her head and Lena continued. She rolled them between skilled fingers and slowly, Kara started to relax. Lena placed open mouthed kisses against her chin before dipping down to her neck. Her tongue laved her skin there, sucking hard and Kara gasped as the pleasure between her sucks and her fingers zipped to her core.

“Like all things I’ve shown you, sex to vampires is-”

“Yeah, I know. It’s instinctual,” Kara interrupted her. She gasped as Lena tweaked her nipples more.

“But, my little vampire,” Lena interjected. “You don’t operate on instinct, as I’ve learned.” She paused to kiss Kara again. Her tongue laved the inside of her mouth and Kara welcomed it.

“I mean there was that one time with the stripper, but I guess we won’t talk about that.”

Kara chuckled in embarrassment. Her chuckle quickly turned into a moan when Lena sucked her neck.

“Of course, conventional means of achieving sexual pleasure can be reached using foreplay. But, the power is in our bite.”

Without warning, Lena sank her fangs into Kara’s neck. Kara gasped and moaned, sexual ecstasy coursing through her veins as Lena’s venom working its way through her system. Electricity, the likes of which she never felt before, lit her nerve endings. She could feel a hard tug low in her stomach and warm arousal pool in her underwear. By the time Lena released her, Kara was gasping. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head and her hands twisted into the sheets of Lena’s bed furiously. Lena smiled and licked the blood off her lips. Sweat beaded on Kara’s forehead as she struggled to understand what just happened to her. She was _wet_. Like incredibly so. She could smell her own arousal and she was sure that Lena could smell it as well. Lena nibbled her bottom lip as she inhaled deeply.

“You smell so fucking _good,_ ” she purred. She released one nipple and trailed it down the expanse of her muscular stomach. Kara was shivering as she waited for what Lena was going to do to her next. Her fingers slipped under the band of underwear.

Kara sighed heavenly when Lena stroked her wet heat. She spread her arousal up and down her slit and coated it on her fingers. Kara had no idea she was missing out on this. And when Lena began to rub circles on her clit, Kara melted beneath her touch. Delicious sensations exploded from her core and licked her skin in a combination of fiery heat and crackling electricity. Kara couldn’t stop herself from bucking her hips against her fingers. She breathed heavily as she was helpless against the onslaught of pleasure. Her body was quivering and it felt like something inside of her was building. As Lena rubbed her, she could feel it growing and growing until it felt like she was at the edge of a precipice, but before it could be released, Lena stopped. Kara released the breath she had been holding and gasped as she tried to catch her breath.

“Oh, don’t think you’re getting off that easy,” Lena said in a husky voice.

Lena surprised her further by slipping her fingers into her wet core, curled them upwards, and began to massage them against her silky heat. This sensation was different but more delicious. It was hard for her describe but it was no less intense.

“Oh fu-”

Her head fell back as Lena pleasured her. Her arousal was abundant. It was smudged everywhere in her feminine core, it coated Lena’s fingers heavily, and created wet noises that reverberated between the space that Lena and Kara both shared. Sex with Mon-el never felt like this. It never felt like anything. It felt like mindless probing and Lena was doing more with her fingers than anything Mon-el had ever used with her. The pleasure mounted exponentially and as Kara raced towards the edge once again, she became more vocal.

“ _Fuck_ , Lena! Oh my god!”

Lena kissed her neck as she moved her fingers in her. She could tell how close she was to her orgasm. Her core clamped on her fingers periodically and Kara was to the point where every muscle in her body was tense. Lena wanted nothing more than to take her time with her. She wanted to suck her nipples, lick her abs. She wanted to tease her all night long. She had plans for Kara Danvers but she wanted to show her what she had missed out on because of her ex. She was quite lovely in the throes of passion and she was honored to be the one doing that to her.

Kara gasped as her core clamped on Lena’s fingers. Blood rushed to her face and tinged her cheeks a light pink. She came hard around Lena and Lena took the opportunity to bite into her neck again. Kara gasped and then stopped breathing all together. Through her bite, Lena amplified her orgasm. It was already intense, but Lena wanted more for her. Her toes curled and it wasn’t until Kara’s arms buckled and she fell on top of her did she pull her teeth out. Kara was panting hard. Her hand was pushing her hair from her head and slight tears sprung in her eyes from the intensity of it all.

“Fuck!”

Lena watched her with amusement as she tried to pull herself together. Kara shivered from the after shocks and used the palm of her free hand to wipe the moisture from her eyes. Lena stayed on top of her and pulled her fingers free from her. She looked at her fingers and watched as Kara’s arousal glinted in the lamp light.

“So how was that?” she asked her. Kara had no words. She could only look at Lena as she tried to control her breathing. Lena smirked. Through their bond she could tell that Kara was surprised that something that intense could result from just fingers. That had been an incredible experience and she hoped she could experience that again. In just several minutes, Lena had ended the infamous G-spot debate and it was all Kara needed to be convinced that she had one and it was working splendidly.

Lena smiled before putting her fingers into her mouth and sucking off Kara’s arousal from them. Kara was dumbstruck and her mouth fell open. Lena winked at her as she pulled her fingers out of her mouth, one by one, with a loud, wet pop. 

“Would you like to learn more?” she asked her. She straddled Kara and bit her lip as she gazed deep into her blue eyes. Kara had no idea what she was about to get herself into, but if it was anything like what happened, then there was no way she could say no. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena introduces Kara to the life of an escort. How bad could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for your comments and kudos!

Kara was in heaven. She and Lena spent the whole night exploring each other. Lena personally taught her the various ways to bring a woman to an orgasm. She was phenomenally patient with her when she got some things wrong, but Lena had been encouraging and helpful as Kara brought her to her release. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, passing out immediately the moment the sun inched above the horizon.

Kara loved this side of Lena. Their dynamic had changed for the better and Kara felt safe with her. It had taken awhile but she was liking her. Her patience, understanding, and gentle attitude made her approachable. After Lena helped her get her stuff and listen to her trauma, she felt more like someone she could be around as opposed to the emotionless creature she had been when they first met. It was crazy how much things had changed in a short time. Kara wasn’t sure but maybe she was falling for Lena? They always stole glances at each other, always knowing when it happened, and when they were caught, they giggled at each other. Every time they went out, it was more for fun than business. Kara got use to Lena kissing her every time they got home. Kara slept in her bed now and she loved the way she could stretch out on it like she couldn’t with the couch. Her life was beginning to turn out for the better. She smiled at the revelation and was happy that after all the years of pain and guilt, something happy and exciting was happening to her.

Like always, Kara woke up right as the sun disappeared below the horizon. She found Lena in the living room on her phone. She had a designer purse set before her and an expensive pants suit laid neatly on the back of a chair. Kara couldn’t take anymore and finally asked the question she wanted to ask for a while.

“Lena, how do you get all of this money?”

Lena smiled and turned around to face her.

“I’m actually glad you asked because I know you’ve been wanting to ask me.” She chuckled. “I actually work for an escort service.”

Kara’s eyebrows flew up. If they could have flown off her face and hit the ceiling, they would have. Never in her wildest dreams would she ever expect that answer.

“An escort service?” she said slowly.

Lena nodded, still smiling. “I’ve also taken the liberty of enrolling you into said service. I’ve submitted pictures of you and you’re a huge hit. You already have dates lined up.”

 _What?_ Kara rushed to her side and peered at her phone. Sure enough, she had both men and women requesting her. Honestly, she was surprised at the whole situation. First off, she wondered how Lena got pictures of her and secondly, she was flabbergasted at how many people were willing to pay money just to spend time with her. She wasn’t mad though, she just wished Lena had asked her first. 

“What I love most about being an escort is that it’s more intimate than a strip club. You get to set the tone of the date and control how the human feels afterwards. They pay in advance through the escort service but depending how the night ends, they may choose to tip you more. Any money you receive directly from the client is yours to keep. What do you say?”

Kara considered it. She would get to take her time and it was a night out to herself since she got turned. She couldn’t see a downside to it.

“Sure,” she said confidently. “I mean what’s the worse that can happen? I completely fuck it up and no one wants to schedule with me again?”

Lena laughed and then turned very serious. “A word of caution though. Drink for no more than a minute. Now that you’ve learned control, you can hold a human under longer now, but absolutely no longer than that. Also, no sex. Seriously, absolutely no sex.”

Kara nodded and held Lena’s advice in the back of her head.

“Well since you said yes, your first date has been scheduled and you will meet in two hours. Go get ready.”

Lena stood up, gave her a kiss on the lips, and pushed her gently in the direction of the shower.

Dazed and surprised at how her night was turning out, Kara undressed and prepared for the night.

******************************************************************************

Some time later, Kara was showered, dressed, and ready to go. Lena had already chosen her outfit, which were the expensive clothes that she saw folded over the kitchen chair. Lena had her wear a black pants suit and beneath the jacket she wore a white collared shirt. Kara opted to keep the white shirt slightly unbuttoned to show off her collarbones. After much convincing, Lena had Kara wear heels. Heels were never her style. She was much more of a Chucks or Vans kind of girl but after putting them on and, thankfully, not rolling an ankle, she realized that the heels had been a nice touch. She wore her hair down in waves and watched as her hair tumbled gracefully down her shoulder.

Lena’s eyes flashed appreciatively, and she eyed her up and down, enjoying the view.

“Why Ms. Danvers. Don’t you look good enough to eat.”

Kara blushed as the innuendo of Lena’s statement was accompanied by a view of her lustful thoughts. In her mind, Kara saw herself naked on the bed, her back arched, her hands twisted into the sheets, as Lena buried her mouth into her core, licking her deep and tasting everything she had to offer. Kara could practically feel her mouth on her, and she nibbled her lip as the thought of being eaten alive by her turned her on. Lena smirked before turning Kara towards the door and giving her a gentle push.

“If you stay here a minute longer, I can’t promise you that I’ll behave. Remember no sex. Drink for a minute, wait for them to come, and leave.”

Kara smiled and ran her hand through her hair, a movement that did not go unnoticed by Lena. To Lena, Kara was the sexiest person in the room right now. She look like she could be a board member or a CEO of some successful company and Lena wanted nothing more than to have Kara bend her over her knee and slap her ass until she was begging for mercy. Again, Lena’s thoughts transmitted straight to Kara and she chuckled before blushing. She opened the door and stepped out.

“Be good,” she said to her knowing full well that Lena held no promises to do such a thing.

******************************************************************************

A sleek, expensive car picked up Kara before going to pick up her date. The ride was probably organized by the escort service. Kara could see why such a thing would be enticing to other people: it was discreet. They could do whatever with whomever without their dirty laundry being aired in front of the whole world. They were guaranteed a good time with no strings attached and no business told.

The car stopped by a curb and to Kara’s surprise, a woman opened the door and slipped inside. She sighed before turning to look at her.

“Wow, you’re more beautiful in person,” she said as she eyed her up and down. Her mind swam in desire and it didn’t take Kara long to figure out what she had fully planned for the evening.

She wanted a light dinner followed by an immediate retirement to the hotel room she set up. Kara smiled politely and nodded.

“Thank you, but I pale in comparison to you Mrs. Hale.”

“Ugh, Mrs. Hale is my mother in law. Please call me Amelia,” she said with a wink of her eye.

Kara smiled and looked at her. She was a beautiful woman, perhaps in her late thirties, and she was either a stay at home mom or worked a boring office job. Either way, she fit the stereotypical cliché of a bored housewife whose bland husband probably liked to fuck his assistant on her office desk. Kara read her mind. Sure enough, that was the case. She was desperate enough for some kind of human contact that she resorted to paying thousands of dollars for it. Her husband had since lost interest in her and settled with screwing office women. He wouldn’t so much as touch her and she grew compliant with his affairs. She figured that if he could have fun, why shouldn’t she?

Kara decided that she would make it her mission to give Amelia a night she would remember. She knew that Lena told her no sex but leaving Amelia without any sexual gratification, especially after everything she learned about her, was cruel and Kara felt like she deserved better. She wouldn’t hurt her. 

The car pulled to the front doors of an extravagant restaurant. Kara got out first and walked to Amelia’s side. She opened the door, took her hand, and escorted her out the car.

She smiled and blushed. “And who says chivalry is dead?”

Kara smiled and kissed the back of her hand, bowing and making her giggle. She let her wrap an arm around her own, and they both walked inside.

The restaurant was nice, and a huge far cry from the restaurants Kara was used to. She was used to pizza and takeout but in a restaurant like this, if she had been human, the only things she could afford was the water and breadsticks. Luckily, Lena gave her a huge wad a cash and told her to ‘not spend it all in one place.’

Amelia and Kara engaged in small talk to get to know one another better. At some point, Amelia insisted that Kara get something but smiled and shook her head.

“Tonight is all about you,” she reassured her and placed a hand lightly on her own. That earned her another shy blush. Kara smiled when she could hear Amelia thinking about how this was a good idea and in such a small time, Kara was treating her better than her husband had in years. 

Dinner breezed past with Kara covering the bill, much to Amelia’s protest, but Kara insisted and promised her that it was no trouble. Kara and Amelia were escorted to the hotel Amelia paid for, and they wasted no time checking in and getting into the room. The moment Kara closed the door behind her, Amelia smiled slowly and seductively.

“I sincerely hope you’re as good in bed as you are in person.” She reached inside her bag and pulled out a new strap on and a harness. “Are you familiar with how to use this?”

Kara’s eyebrows raised in amazement. She had no idea that was hiding in her purse the whole time. Secondly, she didn’t know how to use it, but she guessed that it was no time like the present. Kara smiled and slowly undid one button of her white shirt. She approached her slowly and undid another. The movement went unnoticed by Amelia who watched in rapt attention with her mouth slightly open.

Kara had to admit, she was being super cocky. Being a vampire and Lena teaching her what to do filled her with a confidence she definitely didn’t have when she was human. She stopped right in front of her and Amelia was slow to move. Kara watched as she took in her skin, her eyes moving up slowly as she admired her build and her shoulders. Finally, her eyes met Kara’s, hazel with blue. Kara smiled as her proximity to Amelia affected her, her heart racing and the beautiful smell of her arousal wafting from her.

“Why, Ms. Hale. No, I don’t know how to use this,” she whispered, and Amelia’s breath hitched. She paused as she listened to her heart beat chaotically against her chest. She wondered if it was going to beat through her ribs.

“But I’m sure I’ll be able to figure it out with your help.”

Amelia nibbled her lip before completely closing the distance between them. She slipped her hands beneath her jacket, removing it as she stroked her strong shoulders.

“It’s Amelia.”

And then there was nothing but lips and teeth. Kara could feel how urgent Amelia was. While she wasn’t thinking coherent thoughts, it was obvious how thick the lust swirled in her head. She wanted to feel Kara’s lips on her own, her lips on her breasts, and her lips between her thighs. She wanted to be thoroughly fucked. She wanted Kara to fuck her until she couldn’t feel her legs…and Kara happily accepted.

She wasted no time stripping her of her dress, her sure fingers clasping the zipper and working it down her body as gently as she could manage. Amelia shrugged out of it before tossing it to the side. She started to undress Kara, but Kara stopped her with a firm hand around her wrists.

“Tonight is all about you,” she growled again before picking her up and holding her body flush against her own. Even with all the clothes in the way, Kara could feel her body heat pierce her straight through, Amelia’s body hot with lust. Amelia immediately seized the opportunity to wrap her legs and arms around her, her core rubbing against her clothes.

Kara couldn’t help herself when she pushed Amelia against the wall of hotel room, the fingers of one hand reaching between them to softly pinch and tweak a dusky nipple. Amelia released a breathless moan and was happy for contact but that’s not what she wanted, and Kara knew it. She could sense her urgency. She grabbed her hand and directed it to her wet core. Kara opted to replace her hand with her mouth and suck on her nipple while caressing the wet folds of Amelia’s sex. Currently, the position she was in would be an uncomfortable one if it wasn’t for her vampire strength. All the while holding Amelia up and pressed against the wall, she was sucking her nipple while rubbing her arousal thoroughly throughout her core. All of this should have been downright impossible, but for Kara, it was so easy. She wasn’t even struggling. Amelia began to buck her hips against her hand the moment she started rubbing her clit with arousal coated fingers. She gasped and bared her teeth in ecstasy while crushing Kara to her, forcing her to suck her nipple harder.

Kara loved the intensity of it all and she loved the way Amelia was reacting to her. Feeling her lust was more than enough to turn Kara on even without being touched. Her own arousal pooled thickly in her underwear. Turning on her heel, she led Amelia to the bed where she set her down and continued kissing her hard. Their bodies moved together languidly as Amelia continued to grind herself against Kara.

Kara started a slow trail down Amelia’s body. Her need to taste her in more ways than one was vital. She moved from her red, swollen lips to her, and then placed open mouth kisses on her neck. The sweat of her skin prompted her to place more licks on her, and Amelia moaned as she wrapped her arms around Kara and dug her fingers into her back. 

“Don’t leave any marks,” Amelia whimpered between moans. “I don’t feel like coming up with a story for them.”

Kara nodded but that was the least of their problems now. Her thirst reared its ugly head, and with every kiss she took, with every lick of her tongue, the thirst grew. The need to sink her fangs into her neck and tear into her veins…. was almost scary. Even now, her fangs were elongating beyond her control. And something sinister was swimming in her brain. It was itching to be released, to take control of her and tear into the unsuspecting woman that lie writhing in ecstasy below her. Kara clenched her teeth as she squeezed her eyes closed and took a deep breath. Like the time at the male strip club, she could feel it trying to take over. She was just better prepared for it. Maybe Lena was right. Maybe sex right now would be a bad idea. But even as she thought that, Kara knew she wasn’t going to stop. Instead, she promised herself that she would be extra gentle. She would not hurt this woman tonight.

Amelia noticed that Kara hesitated. She sat up on her elbows and looked at her with genuine concern.

“Hey, are you alright?”

Kara smiled and nodded, making sure to keep her mouth closed and her fangs hidden. Without saying another word, she continued her kisses until she reached Amelia’s inner thighs. Her arousal was smudged everywhere, and the scent of it filled Kara’s senses. Her mouth watered for a taste. Kara gave her core a long lick and Amelia moaned softly.

“You don’t have to be gentle with me.”

That was all the permission Kara needed before wrapping her lips around her clit and laving it relentlessly with her tongue. Amelia arched off the bed before fisting a hand through Kara’s hair. 

“Fuck yes!” she hissed.Gently, Kara inserted her finger into her core and angled it up, massaging her muscle walls. Amelia dissolved into a moaning mess. Her grip tightened in Kara’s hair and Kara ate her like her life depended on it. Her juices smudged on her chin and lips, the noises her tongue was making in her wet folds was music to her ears.

Amelia’s moans increased in pitch until she hit her climax. Her walls clamped around Kara’s finger, her clit stiffened against her tongue, and Kara found herself drinking down her come. Amelia gasped as small shocks of pleasure continued to ravage her body. Kara smiled and licked her lips. She placed a gentle kiss on her core and got to her feet.

“Relax, love. I’ll be right back.”

On her way to the bathroom, she grabbed the package that had the strap and the harness. She took the time to wash her hands and mouth before opening the package and disinfecting its contents. Kara was about to attempt to but it together when Amelia sauntered over to the open door.

“Here, let me help you.”

Kara smiled as Amelia stood behind her and guided her hands. Kara fitted the toy into the harness as Amelia instructed. Amelia took the time to undress her slowly. By the time the strap was assembled, Kara was in nothing but her underwear. Amelia’s soft hands tailed down the muscles of her arms and back.

“Jesus, Kara. I should have undressed you sooner.”

Kara chuckled in embarrassment before she let Amelia guide her back to the bed. She looked at her, her eyes bright with excitement and lust.

“Can I help you put that on?”

Kara nodded before Amelia stepped close to her and kissed her. Her fingers looped around the band of her underwear and as she kneeled, she pushed her underwear down. When they reached her ankles, Amelia took the time to kiss Kara’s core. Kara shuddered at the pleasure she felt, and her toes curled into the carpet as she kicked her underwear off. Kara never really had oral. Mon-el always asked for oral sex but he never reciprocated. Kara clenched her jaw. God he was a selfish prick and what she ever saw in him, she would never know.

Reading her mind, she could see that Amelia loved oral, no matter who she was giving it to. Her tongue skillfully swiped over her clit and electrified heat shot up her spine. Kara could feel herself blushing heavily. Amelia wrapped her hands around Kara’s muscular ass and pulled her closer. Kara’s head fell back as she sighed in pleasure. She grabbed the back of her head and bucked her hips into her face gently. In the matter of 48 hours, she was having some of the best sex of her life and it doesn’t even come close to what she’s experienced in the past. The soft swipes of Amelia’s tongue had her flexing her thighs and little beads of sweat blossoming on her feverish skin. The tell-tale signs of an orgasm was fast approaching and when she reached nirvana, she sighed as her clit spasmed in Amelia’s mouth. The orgasm was perfect, but it couldn’t compare to the orgasms Lena gave her with just her fingers.

Kara smiled as she took Amelia’s hand and helped her stand up. She kissed her hard on her mouth, loving the way she could taste herself on her lips and tongue. With a gentle push, Kara had Amelia lie back on the bed while she fit herself into the harness. When she was sure that it was snug and tight, she coated the toy in mass amounts of lube before working her way to Amelia. She kissed her again and fit her body between her open legs. Luckily, this part wasn’t rocket science and Kara was sure she wasn’t going to fuck it up. She guided the toy inside Amelia, who sighed at the feeling of being stretched. Kara was patient and gentle and waited for Amelia to say anything to let her know when she could move.

“Keep going, darling. I won’t break.”

Kara moved her hips forward and watched, mesmerized, as the toy disappeared inside 

her. Amelia moaned but that wasn’t what she was looking for. She wanted to be fucked and Kara was being way too gentle. In response to her thoughts, Kara grabbed both of her wrists with her hand and pinned them above her head. With her other hand, she steadied herself.

“You tell me to stop and I’ll stop.”

Amelia didn’t get the chance to answer. Kara started to move against her earnestly, the toy reaching deeper inside her, and it rubbing against her in a speed she didn’t think possible. She bit her tongue as Kara fucked her. Amelia lost the ability to think coherently and she lost herself to the rapid pleasure Kara was bestowing on her. It didn’t take her long to get impossibly wet, nor did it take for her arousal to smudge between the two of them. Amelia moans were loud, and it was almost as loud as the creaks the bed was making. Kara let her wrists go after a while and opted to wrap her arms around Amelia instead, pulling her close so that she could bury her face into her neck. Amelia took the opportunity to drag her nails down the expanse of Kara’s back and wrap her legs around her hips.

Kara wasn’t even tired. The sweat she had was from Amelia’s body. She could keep this up all night, but she wasn’t too sure if Amelia would be able to take such vigorous fucking. This was something she knew she would have to do with another vampire for sure.

“God I’m so close,” Amelia whispered into her ear. Kara smiled and began kissing her lips. She wanted to taste her skin and bask in the ecstasy she was feeling. Kara moved her kisses back to her neck. The heat of her skin against her lips was intoxicating. She loved the way her skin smelled, the way it tasted…the way she could feel her blood pumping furiously just below the skin. Kara’s fangs elongated again, and she stared at the pulse point. One little taste wouldn’t hurt her. All she wanted was one…little…taste…

Before she could get a hold of herself, Amelia came beneath her with a gasp and a moan. Kara couldn’t stop herself from burying her fangs into her neck hard. Amelia winced but soon, the venom took a hold of her and her moan became a scream as more of her arousal gushed wetly in between them. Kara moaned herself as she slurped down her blood, her hips bucking slowly into her. Eventually, Amelia sagged under her and Kara realized what she was doing. She released her quickly and looked down at her with concern.

“Jesus Amelia I’m so sorry,” she began to say in a rush, but Amelia laughed. She was drunk off of sexual bliss and she appeared to be unharmed.

“Darling don’t apologize. Whatever you have it needs to be bottled and sold in a store.”

They were quiet as they both caught their breaths. As Amelia closed her eyes to relish in the post sex afterglow, Kara inspected her neck one more time to make sure that she really didn’t hurt her. When she didn’t see anything, she smiled and pulled out of her. Amelia shivered and smiled as her legs fell to the bed boneless.

Kara disappeared into the bathroom to get cleaned up. About 20 minutes later, she walked out fully dressed and ready to go.

Amelia smiled at her. “Kara can you hand me my purse? I would get it myself, but I can’t seem to feel my legs.”

Kara smiled as she grabbed her purse that had been abandoned on the floor. Amelia fished out a wad of fifties and handed them to Kara. Her eyes grew big as she took the money tentatively.

“Amelia, are you sure?”

“Absolutely. Trust me when I say that it’s money well spent.”

Kara believed her. She smiled as she pocketed the money and tucked Amelia into fresh sheets.

“Have a good night,” she whispered as she made her way to the door.

Amelia hummed, passing out into a deep sleep even before Kara closed the door behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A betrayal the likes Kara had never experienced before leaves her angry and fearful. How will she get out of this situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ READ READ THE TAGS. This chapter gets dark really fast folks, so please read with caution. 
> 
> Thank you so much! Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated!

Kara was on cloud nine. She walked back to Lena’s apartment with pep in her step. The sex she had with Amelia was amazing and the pay out wasn’t too bad either. As she left the hotel, she counted the wad of money Amelia gave her. It came out to be almost two thousand dollars total. Kara smiled as she pocketed the money again. She couldn’t wait to get home and tell Lena all about it. Kara didn’t have a lot of time. She could tell that the sun was about to rise within the hour, so she rushed home before she got seriously hurt.

During the walk home, Kara contemplated her new life. Being made a vampire, there was a lot of good and a lot of bad. Kara couldn't help but feel a little indecisive about the fact. Some good did come out of it. She liked that she was no longer a slave to capitalism where she worked long hours and made shitty pay. She loved that her life no longer revolved around paying bills. She loved that such trivial things were no longer a concern. But with the good came the bad, which meant the loss of her autonomy. The moment Lena created her, she was bound to her like a dog was bound to their master through a leash, and Kara hated that she could no longer do anything without Lena being close behind her. For the past several days, Lena was the one to make decisions for her and it rubbed Kara the wrong way. But then again, she loved the things that she was learning from Lena. The sex, for example, was amazing. The high she got from blood was spectacular. Her sex life took a turn for the better, and it was kind of cool that she got all of these new amazing powers. Even as Kara mentally tallied the pros and cons, she could feel herself flip flop on the issue. It seemed that she would never make up her mind about this. At first, the start of it had been bad. Lena made her do a lot of reckless shit. After tonight, it seemed like things were turning around. Maybe there was an upside to this whole situation she was in. And a small part of her, a part she would never want to admit to herself, was probably perhaps falling for Lena. But at the same time, the notion of it was ridiculous. She knew absolutely nothing about Lena except her first name. She didn't even know her birthday, or where she was from, or how she was turned. Who turned her? Kara guessed that in time, she would figure out soon.

The moment Kara crossed the threshold into the apartment, something felt off to her. Lena sat on the couch while reading her book, but she was closed off. She gave her an expressionless look and slowly, almost ominously, closed her book.

“How was your day?” she asked her.

There was something off about her voice. It was cold, and clipped. Lena gave no indication to how she was feeling. Even her mind was closed off. But the way she was watching Kara like a cat would watch a mouse, gave Kara the sense that she was in real danger. Slowly, Kara shut the door. She swallowed before she tried to probe Lena's mind, only to find that she had shielded herself.

“It was okay.” Kara said slowly, then she paused. “Am I in trouble for something?”

Lena got up from the couch and walked in front of her. Slowly, she leaned in and inhaled deeply. Kara knew what she was smelling. It was the scent of sex and blood. Kara held her breath. As Lena leaned back, her only expression was a raised eyebrow as she pursed her lips and frowned.

“What makes you think you're in trouble?” Lena asked in an icy voice. Immediately alarm bells started to ring in Kara’s head. She was in trouble and she had no idea why. Before Kara had a chance to explain herself. Lena interrupted her with another question.

“That woman? Did you hurt her?”

“Maybe a little bit,” came her timid and hesitant reply.

Immediately, Kara’s mind flash backed to the time she was at the hotel with Amelia. After she was done, Kara went to go take a shower. She watched as blood rinsed off of the dildo and down the drain. Kara had fucked Amelia so hard, that she made her bleed. Immediately after the first, a second memory began to play in her mind. Before Kara left, she checked on Amelia to make sure she was okay, and as Amelia lay writhing on the bed, she saw distinct bruises on her thighs and on her hips. Kara didn't know that she was holding her that hard while she was fucking her. Lena plucked the memory from Kara’s mind and as she watched it, she grew visibly angry. Kara stuttered as she tried to explain herself, but Lena got in her face. Her green eyes flashed precariously.

“I told you no sex,” Lena growled at her.

She jabbed a finger into her chest, causing Kara to stumble back into the door. Again, Kara tried to explain but Lena was in her face, actually snarling at her like an angry animal.

Kara had never seen Lena so angry. Annoyed, yes. Irritated, yes. But never angry. Before Kara had a chance to think, Lena slapped her across her face. The blow stung and the force caused her head to rattle. Immediately she felt her blood rush to the surface of her skin, the beginnings of a welt forming, and she gasped in pain.

“What the fuck?!”

Lena had her hands balled and into fists. Lena looked crazy with her teeth bared, her fangs extended, and her eyes wild. Psychic waves of fury washed from Lena to Kara and Kara could sense how mad she was. Lena raised a hand to strike her again, but this time Kara was ready. She stopped her by wrapping a hand around her wrist.

“Look, Lena…”

But Kara never got the chance to finish her sentence. With her free hand, Lena grabbed Kara by her throat and lifted her up. Her fingers squeezed tightly around her neck, crushing her windpipe. Kara choked, her hands grabbing at Lena's fingers to try and loosen her hold, but the movement only served to tighten it instead. Panic kicked in and years of training flew into Kara’s mind. Kara raised her hands up and slammed them against Lena’s arm, causing her elbow to buckle and her fingers to loosen her hold on her neck. Kara fell to the ground, gasping. She struggled to her feet and maneuvered around Lena. She held her hands up in a sign of surrender. Lena whirled around on her, her eyes zeroing in on her movements like a predator.

“You defied a direct order from me!” she snarled.

She took a step closer to her, her fingers curled in claws. Kara took another step back as she tried to figure out what to do.

“I trusted you! And you didn't listen to me!”

“Lena, listen to me!”

In an instant, Lena was standing in front of Kara. She moved so fast that even with Kara’s enhanced vision, she didn't see it.

“The time for talk is over,” Lena whispered menacingly. Kara watched as her green eyes turned red. The veins surrounding her eyelids highlighted a deep black beneath her pale skin.

_“KNEEL!”_

The command rang deep and Kara was forced to her knees against her will. Kara started to say something, but Lena beat her to it.

_“Silence!”_

And with that one word, Kara was no longer able to explain what happened. Lena had Kara kneeling in the middle of her spacious living room. Kara shook in horror as Lena’s mind filled with ideas on how to punish her. One idea morphed from another, to another, until her mind went blank, and then Kara was getting nothing from her at all. She squared her shoulders and stood up straight as a look of determination crossed her face. Lena grabbed the collar of Kara’s clothes and hoisted her up to her feet before spinning her around and locking her arms behind her back in a steely grip. Kara had no idea what was going on and she tried to reach out to Lena using her mind, but she was completely shut off. All she ran into was a steel vault. Lena hauled her into her kitchen before forcing her to kneel in front of one of the windows. That's when the pieces started to click together. Kara knew the sun was rising and she also began to realize the nature of her punishment. Kara was already shaking her head and she did her best to open her mouth to explain what happened, but it was like an invisible force taped her lips shut. Kara watched as Lena threw open the curtains of the kitchen window. She came to stand behind her, her hand grabbing her face forcefully and pointing it in the direction of the rising sun.

The moment the sun's rays touched her skin, it started to blister and boil. Smoke rose from the exposed area. A burning pain, like someone had actually lit her on fire, blossomed everywhere on her. If Lena hadn’t commanded Kara to be quiet, she would be screaming in agony. But instead breaths sawed in and out of her nose. Grunts of pain left her. Kara squeezed her eyes closed as her skin began to melt and burn off of her very body. Distantly, Kara was aware that Lena was burning too. Her face, along with the arms that she wrapped around Kara’s body to keep her in place were exposed to the sun as well. The putrid smell of burning flesh filled Kara’s nose and if Lena was in any pain, she didn't show it. As the sun continued to rise, it basked their bodies in more sunlight, and as more sunlight graced their bodies, the burning only increased until a fire broke out. They were actually on fire. But Lena's grip never lessened. Kara, who was lost to the pain, could only kneel there as the stinging and searing pain ate her from the inside out. The smoke from their burning bodies filled her lungs and she began to choke. Her body hunched over as bone shaking coughs ripped from her body. Then she realized it. She could actually bend over. With Lena's arms wrapped around her body, it meant that she was no longer under her control. While she did kneel earlier, the commanded was negated the moment Lena hoisted her to her feet. She never commanded her to kneel again.

Whether it was an oversight by Lena or just sheer dumb luck, Kara didn’t hesitate any further. She sat up quickly, ignoring the rush of pain she felt, and used the momentum to throw her off. Lena flipped over her, landing on her back a few feet away. Kara crawled away into the shadows of the apartment. Every movement was slow and filled with agony, and it took everything in Kara to not collapse from the pain. The moment she made it into the safety of the living room, Kara collapsed on her stomach. Waves of fatigue overcame her, and she didn’t know if it was from the pain or the fact that the sun was up. Her last thought was that Lena was lucky. When she threw her off, she threw her off into the corner of the kitchen where light wouldn’t be able to reach her. With her will power waning and the burning pain still strong, Kara’s eyes drifted close as she succumbed to the darkness.

******************************************************************************

Kara awoke with a start. She gasped as she jumped to her feet and looked around. It was dark outside, and she was completely healed from her wounds. Her clothes had less luck. Singed and burned, what was left of her pants suit hung in tatters on her body.

Quietly, Kara snuck to the entrance of the kitchen and peaked inside. Lena was still out on the floor. Thinking fast, Kara turned on her heel and made her way to Lena’s room. She instantly packed clothes into a trash bag. She packed what she could reasonably carry and slung it over her shoulder. Kara wouldn’t stay here now that Lena tried to kill her. She could still feel her skin burning and it prickled when she thought about how it felt to be burned alive. She didn’t know if she would be able to truly escape Lena with them being linked, but it wouldn’t stop her from trying. Kara was going to make a conscious effort to keep her mind guarded at all times. She also decided to not take the phone Lena got her in case she was able to trace it. Kara knew a few phone numbers by memory.

She slung the bag over her shoulder and left the apartment. Kara didn’t know where she was going but if she wanted to make it to the next day, she would need a place to stay. Her first thought was Alex, but immediately she dismissed it. Lena knew where she lived, and it would probably be the first place she looked. Kara froze in place as another thought occurred to her. If Lena wanted, she could easily sniff her down. She would have to change her clothes if she wanted to get far.

“Hey there girl,” a gruff, masculine voice said, interrupting her thoughts. Kara stopped walking and looked at him. He smoked a cigarette while leaning against a building. He was greasy and gross, and Kara wanted nothing more than to get away from him, but an idea formed in her head. She smiled as she came closer to him.

“Can I help you?” she purred.

“Wanna make a few bucks, darling? Why don’t you meet me in that alleyway?”

Kara wanted to vomit. His mind swam with images of him assaulting her and using her for his own perverted pleasure. Boy, was he in for a surprise. She gave him a toothy grin.

“Sure.”

She placed her stuff next to a wall and followed him deeper into the alleyway. The moment they were shrouded in shadows the man pushed her against the wall and immediately palmed her breast while forcing her legs apart.

“Darling I’ll make it worth your while,” he said, his breath stinking of stale cigarette smoke.

“Oh, you will,” she replied before grabbing his neck and holding him in the air. His feet dangled a couple of inches above ground. His eyes popped out of his head as he struggled against her.

“What are you, bitch?” he choked out. She smiled and let her fangs slide out. She increased her grip and the air wheezed audibly from his lungs. His face turned an ugly shade of red as his eyes went bloodshot. Kara continued to choke him until he went limp in her hold. She could faintly hear his heartbeat which meant he wasn’t dead, luckily for him. Kara dropped him on the ground and began to undress him. He _smelled_. His scent was putrid, and Kara had to stop herself from throwing up from his stench. She changed her clothes immediately, dumping hers on top of him and changing into his. She was sure his scent would mask hers. Kara emerged from the alleyway and grabbed her stuff. She continued to walk. 

Soon Kara found herself outside of a pizza shop and stepped inside.

“Hello,” one of the cashiers said to her. “What can we make for you?”

“Actually, I was wondering if I can use your phone.”

“Sure,” she said as she turned the phone around and selected a line that Kara could use. If she couldn’t contact Alex, she would call Winn. Winn didn’t answer until after the first several rings. Kara could tell that he just woke up. His voice was hoarse and husky.

“Hello?”

“Hey Winn.”

He sat up as he registered whose voice he was hearing. “Kara? Where the hell have you been?”

“It’s a long story. Do you mind if I can crash with you?”

“Uh, yeah of course. Is everything okay?”

Kara hesitated. Winn was her best friend. She could tell him anything, but the limit of what he should know may have been reached the moment she wasn’t human anymore. Should she tell him, or would it be stupid of her to risk his safety?

“Again, it’s a long story.”

Either she would tell him the truth, or the walk to his place would give her enough time to make up a convincing story. She wasn’t sure just yet.

“Yeah you still remember where I am?”

Kara nodded even though he couldn’t see it. “Yeah I’ll be there in a few.”

Kara hung up the phone and thanked the cashier. She started the commute to Winn’s house.

******************************************************************************

Sometime later, Kara was knocking on his door. Winn immediately answered and ushered her inside.

“Thanks,” Kara said as she dumped her clothes by his front door.

“Jesus, Kara. What happened to you? You disappeared for over a week. Is everything okay? J’onn tried calling for several days. Even I tried.”

Kara sat on his couch as he rambled on. How was she going to tell her best friend, who she’s known since she was a kid, that she died on a sidewalk and some mysterious lady turned her into a _vampire_. It doesn’t exactly roll off the tongue. Instead, she smiled.

“I will explain everything to you some other time. I know you’re tired. Get some rest and we’ll talk then, okay?”

Winn was about to protest when he yawned. He rubbed his eyes before standing up.

“Yeah, okay. But you better promise me that we will talk.”

Kara nodded and he turned down the hallway before disappearing into his room. He closed the door softly. Kara heard him get into his bed and wrap himself in the blankets. She desperately wanted to know what he was thinking but that meant opening up her mind. She knew by now that Lena was awake. Whether or not she was searching for her was something she didn’t want to risk happening or finding out.

She shook the thoughts from her head and went to go get blankets and a pillow. Kara spent many times sleeping over at Winn’s before. She basically knew where everything was. He kept extra blankets and pillows in the closet where he kept the towels. Her next order of business was deciding where to sleep once the sun rose. She could wrap herself in a blanket but sleeping on the couch where his living room had two windows made her feel really exposed. She didn’t want to be anywhere near the sun right now. Kara decided that she would sleep in his bathroom. Luckily, Winn had two bathrooms: one in his room and the guest bathroom. She doubt she would be disturbed in there. The plus side? It had no windows. It was perfect.

As she was thinking of her game plan, Kara could feel Lena’s mind probe her own. She probed around Kara’s mind and when she found the steel vault she set in place, she did something that surprised Kara. She backed off. Kara frowned. That wasn’t something she was expecting from someone that tried to kill her just this morning. As soon as Lena came, she left Kara’s mind and just like that, it was like she was never there. Kara didn’t know her game, but she would continue to shut her out for as long as possible. She strengthen the steel vault around her mind, imagining the steel and the bolts that held it all together reinforcing itself. Hopefully that was enough to shut her out. Of course, she could command her to do anything. Kara wondered if she would have to obey Lena, no matter how far away from each other they were. Winn’s house was at least several miles away from hers. Hopefully, distance was a factor that weakened Lena’s ability to control her.

Kara went into the bathroom and made a bed inside the tub. She locked the door from the inside and settled into her makeshift bed. While Kara wouldn’t be able to sleep, it gave her enough time to think about her next steps. She still had two thousand dollars on her, and she thanked the stars that her money survived her roasting body. Should she want it, she could leave the state, but that meant leaving Alex, and she didn’t want to leave Alex and her dog alone with that bat shit crazy psychopath. God only knew what she was capable of. Besides, getting Alex to leave without telling her why would be no small feat either. Maybe she could protect her from afar.

Kara’s mind swam with ideas and game plans until the sun came up and she fell asleep.

******************************************************************************

Kara awoke to a splitting headache and a raging inferno in her chest. She bolted upright and hunched over. Kara had no idea what was going on. She fed literally the night before last. Why was she thirsty already? Then she remembered her altercation with Lena. She remembered how Lena tried to burn her alive and how that much damage probably required a lot of energy to heal from.

Kara stood upright, the blanket falling from her as she stepped over the barrier of the tub and onto the linoleum floor. She needed to focus, she needed to get out of here before the pain got to be too much. The moment she opened the door to the bathroom, she was hit with a powerful scent. Kara gasped and hunched over as the burning in her chest increased exponentially. She forced herself upright when she heard it: a soft thumping. The cadence of such of noise was like music to her ears. It was a lullaby, a melody created just for her. The scent of human blood filled her senses and created a fog that smothered everything else, leaving just her thirst. She wasn't even thinking anymore. All she could do was follow the smell in her nose and the noises in her ears. Soon, she found herself in Winn’s room. He was asleep, probably exhausted from a night at working at the club. She inhaled deeply, savoring the scent that was emanating from him. He was delicious, his blood a drug she never knew she needed, and the thumping from his chest was like a symphony made just for her. She wondered what he would taste like. All she wanted was a little sip, anything to get the pain to stop.

Winn woke up suddenly and turned around, initially alerted by her presence in his room until he realized that it was just her.

“Oh Kara, I didn’t know it was you. Is everything okay?”

She didn’t answer, the fog in her brain making it hard to think. Instead she climbed in the bed with him and straddled him. His once shocked expression morphed into one that was mortified.

“Uh Kara, what are you doing?”

Kara inhaled and licked her lips. Her fangs elongated as her hands trailed up his arms and settled on his shoulders. All she wanted was a little taste. That’s it. She wouldn’t hurt him, and she was sure that he might even enjoy himself.

Before Winn could protest any further, Kara sank her fangs into his neck. He yelped before melting in her hold, his hands holding her hips gently, and his legs falling open. Kara could feel him getting hard almost immediately, but she was lost to the taste of him. His blood was delicious, and she slurped it down greedily. She made of mess of him, not even trying to be civil. His blood ran down his neck and stained his shirt and his bed sheets. She had half a mind to suck his blood out of his bed when she was done with him. Her body ached for more and Kara acquiesced to her desires. Winn ground his erection into Kara’s core, but she didn’t care. She was getting what she wanted.

_< If you want him to live, I’d suggest stopping right now.>_

Kara blanched and released Winn. She covered her mouth so he wouldn’t see what she was doing to him. She didn’t want him to see the blood. To see the monster she became.

“Wait, no. Don’t stop,” he moaned. Winn grabbed her by the hips to pull her closer. Even with all the clothes she had on, plus his pajamas, Kara could feel his raging hard on.

Kara groaned. “Okay, ew.”

Kara got from on top of him and ran back to the bathroom. She kicked the door closed behind her and locked it. Kara got a good look of herself in the mirror. She looked…possessed. Utter revulsion and guilt swirled deep within her as she watched the blood drip down her chin and into the sink. Her hand was stained in the coppery wetness and her face turned blushed vibrantly as bloody tears welled in her eyes. She truly looked like a monster. She assaulted her best friend and put him in danger because she couldn’t control herself. If it wasn’t for Lena, he would be dead, and it would have been her fault.

Kara could feel Lena’s sadness and sympathy through their bond…and her emotions pissed Kara off. Before she knew it, she smashed her fist into the mirror. Shards of it tumbled into the sink below, their clinking mixing in with her soft sobs. Lena could take all her sadness and sympathy and could shove it up her ass for all she cared. She didn’t need her pity, especially when Lena tried to kill her hours before. Kara eyed the blood on her mouth, and the blood dripping down her chin, and the blood smudging on her hand after glass shards embedded into the soft skin of her knuckles. It was too much…. _way too much_. Kara could almost feel her heart beat out of her chest. Her vision was tunneling, the darkness swallowing the corners of her peripherals. The walls were closing in and her breaths were coming in short gasps, her lungs felt like they were seizing, and it became harder to breathe.

Kara sobbed some more and leaned against the sink to steady herself. She hunched over as she tried to get oxygen to her system. Kara was all but swallowing mouthfuls of air at a time, but the tightness in her chest wasn’t assuaging.

There was a tentative knock at the door. “Kara, are you okay?” Winn asked.

Kara went to say something, but instead, she choked, her words swallowed back as she struggled to inhale.

_< Kara, you need to breathe.>_

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!” Kara screamed as she grabbed her head and willed Lena’s voice out of it.

Behind the door, she heard Winn step back and flinch. “Jesus, Kara. I was just asking.”

She panicked and tried to stop him, but it was already too late. The sounds of his footsteps receded away into his room where he slammed his door shut with finality. Kara choked on a sob, her hands bracing the counter, as she struggled to calm her racing heart. She was going through a full-blown panic attack. Spots danced in front of her vision, and for a second, she thought that she was going to vomit. Kara rushed to the toilet only to dry heave. Sweat formed on her brow and she clutched her stomach as it clenched painfully inside her. Inside her mind, she heard Lena’s voice again. She was counting steadily, offering a stable and slow tempo so that Kara could easily focus on it.

_< 1…2…3...4…1…2…3…4…>_

On the first four beats, Kara breathed in slowly, the air filling her lungs sluggishly at first, but then steadily and surely as Lena counted. On the second four beats, Kara exhaled slowly, the stream of air blowing past her lips and cooling the air around her. She did that several times until it felt like her heart wasn’t going to give out and the darkness at the corner of her vision receded. She sighed in relief and sagged on the floor, her back against the wall, her knees bent, and her legs pulled close to her. Slowly, she pulled the broken shards of mirror out of her knuckles. She watched as the blood began to well before it was sucked back in and her flesh fused together.

Kara finally understood Lena’s presence. She grimaced as she struggled to admit the truth to herself, to come to grips with why she needed to go back despite everything that happened. Lena was there to keep her from doing something utterly stupid. Kara sighed, the very idea of going back making her want to vomit more, but if she wanted a guilt free conscious, and not attack everyone she loved, then she would have to go back to living with Lena…but she would be damned if she forgave her for anything.

Kara stood up and cleaned herself and the bathroom. She wiped down all the blood and threw the shards in the trash. She approached Winn’s room and knocked on the door. Only silence greeted her.“Winn, I know you’re in there.” Kara put her hand softly on the door. She didn’t know what to do, or how to make it any better. She was about to lose her best friend, possibly forever. Kara opened her mind to him and heard what he was thinking.

_I thought she liked me…truly liked me, and she told me to shut the fuck up. I guess we all can’t be Mon-El._

She winced at his harsh words and swallowed hard, willing the tears to not spill.

“Winn, I am so, so sorry that I hurt you. What I did was inexcusable, and I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you like that. You deserve so much more. And you deserve someone better than me.”

With that, she turned on her heel, grabbed her stuff, and returned back to Lena.

******************************************************************************

Kara walked through the door to find Lena sitting at her kitchen table. They both shared a look, Kara’s icy stare full of malice, and Lena’s stare full of apathy. Kara scoffed before dumping her stuff on the floor and continuing to the couch.

She heard Lena stand up and approach her. “Let’s go out and eat.”

“Yes master,” Kara said. There was no sarcasm, no hint of irony, only the slow sound of sadness interlacing with her voice because that’s all Lena will ever be:

Her _master_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship torn apart by Lena's malicious act has Kara on guard and on edge. How will she be able to trust a woman who once wanted to hurt her? How will she be able to trust herself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the tumblr asks, kudos, and comments I've been receiving on this fic! I didn't think it would get so popular that people would get on tumblr and ask me when I would update it. 
> 
> Thanks for hanging in there with me and I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

Four weeks passed since the incident between Lena and Kara. Kara went back to sleeping on the couch, refusing to share an intimate space with Lena for more than a couple of seconds. She barely talked to her, barely interacted with her. As far as Kara was concerned, Lena would be nothing more than just her shadow, an inconvenience she’ll stomach for as long as possible. She made sure to keep herself closed off mentally from her. The last thing she needed was her snooping around in her head. Kara didn’t even want to share head space with her, which seemed way too familiar given the circumstances of their mangled relationship.

Truth be told, Kara was severely hurt. It was hard to say for sure but maybe she was starting to develop feelings for Lena. Despite not knowing her and despite having a really rocky beginning to their relationship, she was ready to be close to her, but after this, after what happened, she didn’t want to be sharing the same room with her. She was drowning in anger and regret that she was desperately trying to not let overtake her. So, to minimize on feeling and thinking, Kara kept mostly to herself as much as the apartment allowed. She spent much of her time on her phone and when Lena told her it was time for them to go out, she would do as she said without question.

Several times did Lena try to settle the animosity between them but the attempt, Kara felt, was half assed and half baked. She would try to strike a conversation which Kara only entertained with one-word replies, or she would just leave the room entirely and not bother with trying. She was just too hurt. She wasn’t even sure that she wanted to patch the rift between them. Yeah, she made a mistake, but did that really mean she deserved to die? Is this what it was going to be like for her? Constantly tip toeing and looking over her shoulder to make sure she didn’t piss Lena off?

“Let’s go. It’s time to eat,” Lena murmured to Kara, snapping her out of her mental spiral. Kara said nothing, only acquiesced to her command. She got to her feet silently and followed Lena out the door.

******************************************************************************

Lena frowned as Kara walked in silence beside her. Her eyes were downcast, and her shoulders hunched as her feet scuffled softly on the sidewalk. Lena thought that in time, Kara would get over what happened. She was still here and still breathing. Though she was shielding her mind, she couldn’t shield her emotions and they were like poison, beating and coursing through her chaotically like a wave would beat against a rock on the shore. Anger, betrayal, hurt, and fear fought a bloody war, all demanding for dominance at her already fragile mind. Though she feigned nonchalance on the outside, inside was a mess. Lena could sense that she struggled, and she sighed as she thought about what could possibly help her now. Kara was spiraling and she was spiraling fast.

******************************************************************************

Kara almost survived the club. _Almost._ She honestly wanted to leave and get the fuck out, but she forgot what happened when she bit into people. She was lost in her own thoughts, drowning in them actually, when the girl on her lap started moaning and grinding on her. Kara froze in place, gripped in fear as a cold sweat broke over her skin, thinking that the mere thought of engaging in sex would put her on the executioner’s block. A strangled gasp escaped her lips as she dislodged her teeth from the girl’s neck, and she held her own body deathly still. The girl on her lap whimpered when her release was cut short and it took a moment for her to notice Kara’s physical state, but when her eyes sharpened with clarity and she looked in Kara’s blue eyes, wide and frozen in fear, she looked at her in concern.

“Are you okay?” she asked her. Kara wanted to answer her, but it felt like she couldn’t breathe. Her heart was in her throat and one wrong move meant she would be vomiting it in front of her. Lena frowned again and she went to put a comforting hand on her arm, but Kara flinched, and tears sprang to her eyes.

The girl went to say something, but Lena grabbed her attention, looking deep into her eyes and compelling her to listen to her.

“Please forgive us. Here is your compensation and we thank you for your company. I ask that you forget about us being here tonight. The money that you earned was given to you by a different client.”

The girl nodded in a daze, crawled from Kara’s lap, and exited the booth. Kara gasped quietly as she walked away, relief spreading through her as the thought of dodging death once again filled her. Again, Lena tried to place a hand on her shoulder, but Kara flinched away from her fast, her vampire speed and reflexes taking over as she fled to the opposite side of the room in less than a second. The wind from her movements whipped her hair against her sweaty forehead, her teeth clenched, and her hands balled into fists as breaths sawed in and out of her. Lena could feel her fear changing to anger, the change happening almost as immediately as when Kara moved to get away from her.

“Don’t touch me!” Kara spat at her in a hushed whisper. At one point, Kara had craved her touch, almost worshipped it even. Her hands, which _were_ beautiful, gave her some of the best orgasms she’d ever witnessed. Now, every time she felt her hands, all she could feel is her iron grip seizing her face and pointing it in the direction of the rising sun. All she could feel was the sun singeing her flesh, the smell of her burning skin rancid and revolting. All she could focus on was whether or not she was going to die. The thoughts had her panicking, her fight or flight response kicking in, and she ran. She ran until she couldn’t anymore, until her chest throbbed, and her lungs burned, until she was gasping for air. Kara didn’t care where she was, she only cared that she was as far away from Lena as possible. She tried desperately to blink back the tears that swam in her eyes. Goddamn it! She was so angry, and the fact was: she was angry at herself for what she did and how she ended up here.

Kara made her way down the street as she willed her heartbeat to slow. She was so confused and scared, which was something she hadn’t felt since her biological parents died. Being back in that head space was distressing and Kara had to get away. She needed breathing space. But in the back of her mind, a part she already knew was true, was that there was no distance that she could put between herself and Lena. There was no place she could go, no place she could hide, and the only reason why Lena wasn’t here now was to give her the space she needed before she snapped. She hated that there was no possible way she could live by herself. Her mistakes with Winn proved that. Kara whimpered when she thought of Winn and how she left things with him. He was her best friend and that was how she treated him. He deserved so much better and she wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t talk to her ever again.

Dead leaves blew across the derelict street and whipped Kara’s hair around, and it was then that she realized where she was. She also realized that she wasn’t alone. Her eyes took in the abandoned and boarded up buildings. Graffiti and broken windows adorned the wrecked houses. Even the moonlight cast an ominous glow around her. Kara knew that she was definitely on the wrong side of the neighborhood. This particular one was gang ran. One by one, Kara watched as a group of burly and gruff men stepped out of the shadows to surround her.

“Shit,” Kara growled as she mentally berated herself. She should have been paying attention. Sure, she took on one man, but she didn’t know how she would fare against seven of them that had her herded in the center of their circle. The beefiest one, the one that looked like he could use a good shave, crossed his arms and took a couple steps closer to her. He towered over by a good several inches and Kara swallowed as she tried to control her apprehension.

“Look, I don’t want any trouble. I’ll mind business and be on my way,” she said in an attempt to deescalate the situation.

He smiled, the action twisted and marred by the evil intentions glowing bright in his eyes. 

“You being on my turf is my business, sweetheart.”

The hairs on Kara’s arms raised in alarm as danger bells sound off in her head. She watched him as he chuckled and regarded his comrades.

“What say you, boys? Wanna have some fun?”

Sounds of malicious laughter surrounded her as they got closer. She swallowed, shifting to a defensive stance as the distance between them and her closed steadily.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” she asked as she counted a total of seven men surrounding her.

He smirked. “Why? You’re gonna be able to stop all of us?”

Behind her, one man grabbed Kara by her shoulder. She grabbed his wrist instantly and twisted. Surprisingly, the bone snapped easily in her hold and she lurch forward, flipping him over and onto his back. The sound of him hitting the pavement was audible along with the whoosh of air that left his lungs. Kara winced slightly but didn’t dwell on it when the gang decided to jump her all at once. Several bodies piled on top of her and she found her face smushed against the ground. Kara growled, like actually _growl_ like a feral animal, before she threw them off her. They were sent flying in opposite directions and they landed in heaps on the street.

Something was happening to Kara and she could feel it. Something was scratching at the back of her mind, dark and feral, demanding to be released. Whatever it was, was frothing at the mouth and it commanded to be freed, to punish those who tried to hurt her. It used her anger as a driving force, urging her to let it go and drive her to attack and to maim. Kara gasped as she fought for control. She feared that this presence, like a predator, would hurt these men and though they wanted to hurt her, she didn’t want to share that same sentiment.

One of the guys saw her hesitate and took the opportunity to strike her. He punched her hard, the resonating crunch of her jaw breaking as she fell to the ground. Her head rattled as the predator, at least that’s what she was going to call it, seized the opportunity to take her over. Kara couldn’t describe what it was like because nothing like this had ever happened to her. At the most primal level, it felt like bloodlust…but something more. At least she can snap herself out of her hungry urges sometimes, but this was on a whole new level. It was like something forced her to the back of her brain where everything went black. She was no longer in control of herself and she screamed as the predator, now controlling her body, stood up to face them all.

******************************************************************************

The surviving men watched as Kara, no longer in control of herself, slowly got to her feet. She was breathing hard, her hair tousled and sweaty, as they watched her straighten her stance and crack her jaw into place. Her eyes, once a deep blue, were completely blacked out, like a shark in a feeding frenzy. There were no irises, no whites of her eyes, just endless black to swallow the moonlight like black holes. The men gasped as her fingers curled into claws and she rolled her neck. She smiled and her fangs glinted in the night.

“What the fuck is this bitch?!” one of them yelled as he took a step back.

“Doesn’t matter! Just end her!”

They charged at her again. The predator smiled as they all approached her, their movements slowed as it watched them. They were silly humans and compared to her, they moved like snails stuck in a pool of molasses. She breathed deeply, along with the crisp night air that filled her lungs was also the smell of their blood, along with the pleasant aroma of their fear. They _feared_ her and the predator was drunk on it, on the power it held over these humans. It wanted to toy with them, play with them, and break them before delivering a final blow. It wanted to bathe in their blood and distantly, Kara was struck with revulsion. She couldn’t see what was going on, but she could sense its intentions and one thing was glaringly clear: it was going to tear these men apart.

Kara lunged at one man, falling on top of him before they landed hard on the ground. She remained on top of him, and using her fangs, tore into his throat. Blood squirted into her mouth and she experienced two different reactions. The pleasure the predator felt was knee jerk and it reveled in the way it gorged on human blood. The taste sent electric shivers down her spine. Kara’s reaction, however, was one of disgust so intense and strong that it thrusted her back into her body violently. She came to with her mouth tearing into muscles and veins, the blood gushing out of her mouth as fast as she was guzzling it down. Kara gasped before throwing herself back, scooting away from the man that was now dead in the street.

“What the fuck?!”

Kara was on her feet in an instant, trying desperately to stay in control of herself. Right as one man went to grab her, she crouched, using her leg to sweep his legs from under him. She was back on her feet before he was even falling to the ground. Her hand grabbed his face and forced him down hard, his head and back cracking the asphalt of the street. Kara didn’t dwell on the fact that she easily could have killed them. Others were charging at her. Using the palm of her hand, she slammed it into another man’s chest. He was sent flying several feet back where he landed in a heap. Those that remain standing paused before they took several steps back.

“Fuck this! This bitch is on something!”

The leader and his two followers ran, and Kara chased after them before she was consciously aware that she was doing so. The predator was excited and urged her on, urged her to continue the hunt, to chase them all down and feast on their blood. This was a whole new side to herself that Kara didn’t like. It was evil, sadistic, malicious…a monster.

Mentally and physically, Kara put the brakes on herself, stopping in her tracks and taking several deep breaths. Her descent from insanity was so slow that it was painful, but the predator did recede back into her mind where she imagined herself throwing the creature into the deepest, darkest pit. It hissed and howled at her and Kara could actually feel the animal receding from the forefront of her mind. She knew, however, that it would be back…and soon. Spinning on her feet, Kara turned around to inspect the damage and winced as she fully realized what she was capable of. Four dead bodies littered the street and her mouth, along with her cheeks, chin, neck, and chest was completely soaked through with blood. Kara looked down at herself and visibly shook. But before the panic had enough time to set in, her mood shifted to anger once again.

What the fuck was happening to her??? If this is what she’d sighed up for, she would have said no and bled to death on the pavement. Kara had no desire to feast off people in order to live. In fact, it was no way to live at all! Heated fury beat through Kara in time with her thundering heartbeat. Itching at her brain, like a tick gouged into the skin of an animal, the predator laughed, mocking her, teasing her, feeding off her fear and her inability to grasp control of the situation. Her hands shook as unadulterated fury consumed her. She sucked down a mouthful of air before surveying her surroundings. Kara sighed in relief when she saw no witnesses. At least she had that in her favor. Gathering all the bodies and flinging them over her shoulder haphazardly, Kara dumped them in the darkest corner of the alleyway. Distantly, she knew she should feel sorry but at the same time, they brought it on themselves. She warned them and they didn’t listen. Kara marched from the alleyway and then looked at herself. How was she supposed to get home without arousing suspicion? She looked like she walked straight out of a slasher flick. Kara growled, low and guttural. The need to maim and kill returned full force, slamming into her with the strength of a quarterback. Needing to take her frustrations out, she eyed a dumpster. Kara balled her hand into a fist, and she punched into it as hard as she could. The metal groaned under the force of her strength, and when she pulled her fist away, there was a sizable crater where she hit it. There was also a throbbing and stinging pain in her knuckles. The skin there was split open and blood began to well from the wounds. As fast as the injury happened, right before her very eyes, the bleeding stopped before her skin fused together, only leaving behind red, sensitive skin. Kara clenched her hands as she drove her other fist into the metal.

How dare Lena treat her like this!

_Punch._

How dare Lena try to kill her!

_Punch._

How could she be so stupid?!

_Punch._

How could she trust her?! A complete stranger!

_Punch._

The pain in her hands couldn’t compare to the emotional turmoil she was feeling. The overwhelming ache of feeling utterly alone sank into her bones before she collapsed on her knees, hot tears trailing down her cheeks as she realized the root of her anger: she felt abandoned. She couldn’t go near her friends or family without attacking them, and she couldn’t return to Lena without thinking she was going to kill her. She didn’t know what to do. It was like waking up on the hospital bed all over again, broken and alone as a complete stranger told her that her parents were dead. She absolutely hated this feeling and tried her damnedest to stay as far away from it as possible, but here she was, now drowning in it. Icy cold frigidness slivered itself into her body, settling inside her as blessed apathy took over, numbing the emotional hurricane that was threatening to immerse her. Standing on shaky legs, Kara wiped the tears from her eyes, which only served to further smudge the drying blood on her face. The dumpster was completely hunched over, the metal concaved from her punches. The metal groaned again as the box tried to support its own weight given that its structure was warped. In the end, it teetered to its side and crashed into the street with a resounding clang. Kara sighed as she squared her shoulders, mentally preparing herself for the walk home.

******************************************************************************

Lena watched her front door open and Kara walked in like she had been dragged through hell and back. Completely covered in blood, she tried to hide her face as she swiftly maneuvered to the bathroom, but even from the kitchen, Lena could see that her eyes were red and puffy from crying. The moment Kara crossed the threshold into her house, Lena was hit by a turbulent wave of her emotions. They were gnarled and warped. They were chaotic and all encompassing. She needed to do something before she was forced to take matters into her own hands. If Kara continued down this dark path, she would be forced to kill her.

The truth was that she missed the old Kara. She missed her snark and her sass. She missed the way Kara would stand her ground and meet her, face to face. This was the lowest that Lena had ever seen her, and she hated that she was the one to put her there. They needed to talk before something really bad happened. Before they reached an impasse and she lost her forever. 

Lena gave Kara enough time to shower and get into fresh clothes before she called her over to the kitchen. There was an audible sigh and Kara came with her shoulders hunched and her face down. She took a seat and rested her hands in her lap.

“We should talk,” was all Lena said. Kara answered with a noncommittal grunt and Lena frowned.

The was a couple of seconds of tense silence as Lena gauged her emotions. Through the hurt and pain, there had been a spark of _something_ that Lena only got a glimpse of before it was snuffed out, undoubtedly by Lena’s actions. It would have shifted their relationship for the better, but Lena had stomped on it like a child would on a bug. Kara’s single question broke Lena from her thoughts.

“Are you going to kill me?” she asked, the one question filled with so much emotion that Lena’s heart throbbed. She was hurting, and it was all her fault. She had become the cruel master, using her power over her to inflict a brutal punishment that Kara didn’t deserve. It was then that Lena realized that spark that Kara felt: she was starting to develop something for her. It was still new, still in its early stages. There was no real label for it, but that’s what it was. The feeling of acceptance that was seldom felt in someone’s life and had Lena nurtured it, allowed it to blossom, it would have turned Kara into something so beautiful, it would have been breathtaking. Instead, she was this miserable person that feared for her life and hated herself for it. She despised the position she was in and the resulting depression of realizing such a fact ate her alive.

“No,” Lena answered. “I want you to show me, from start to finish, the night of your escort.”

Kara frowned, reluctance drifting from her thickly. Lena wouldn’t force her to do it. No longer did she want to be that kind of master.

“Will you hurt me?”

“I will not.”

Slowly, Kara opened her mind, and it was like a dam bursting, giving way to all that she harbored. Lena winced, the negative emotions almost hard to sift through but soon, Kara gave her mental recap of everything that happened that night. Lena saw how soft Kara was with her date, with this Amelia. She saw how careful she was and how she only thought about her safety throughout their appointment with each other. The blood and bruises had been an accident, something that Kara checked Amelia for time and time again. The mental montage came to an abrupt end when Lena’s face flashed through her head. Her face twisted with anger as her eyes, red with the power she had over Kara and veins black, forced Kara to her knees.

Kara visibly stiffened, her eyes squeezed closed as sweat broke out over her forehead. Her heart was beating fast and her hands were clenched in her lap. Lena clenched her jaw, mentally scolding herself for jumping to conclusions. She owed Kara an apology.

“This mess is my fault,” she whispered. Kara opened her eyes to see Lena staring down at the table. “This is all my doing and I must explain why. My master was an evil man. To him I, along with his other progeny, were nothing but slaves to him. We were tools for his enjoyment, to fuck, torture, and abuse to his liking. The process of my turning was horrific. He tortured me for days until both my mind and body were broken, until the point I could no longer beg for mercy. It was then that I was bleeding to death that he turned me. He justified it as the _‘vampire way’_. That all vampires, no matter who they were, were slaves to their basest desires. It wasn’t until I was free from him that I learned that his rhetoric was horseshit. I vowed that I would be better than him, that no matter what position I was in, I wouldn’t abuse the power that I had as both a vampire and a maker. As long as both parties walked away satisfied after our transactions, then I was content. But I have broken that vow when I used my power to punish you for something that you did not do. You did not hurt Amelia, nor did you not show any ill will towards her. You showed compassion and empathy throughout your whole interaction.”

Kara felt sympathy for her at her admission, and she wanted to grab Lena’s hand to comfort her, but she didn’t. Her resentment and fear hung between them like a curtain.

“You thought that I abused the natural power that I had over Amelia, didn’t you?”

Lena’s face was the confirmation that she needed, and she sighed. She could see how Lena would make that assumption. Her behavior with the male stripper and interaction with Amelia showed her just how dangerous she was when it came to humans. One slipup and someone would end up dead. Her interaction with the stripper had proved that. Her appointment with Amelia had proved that. Her night with Winn had proved that. The dead gang members she dumped in the alley had proved that…

“What I saw between you and Amelia is nothing that occurred between my master and I. When you returned and I smelled the blood on you, I assumed the worst and it wasn’t fair of me to demand that you show me only a specific point of your night out.”

Lena reached out and settled her hand on top of Kara’s and was relieved when Kara didn’t flinch away from her.

“You tried very hard for control and to not acknowledge that is completely unfair. I am so, so sorry Kara Danvers. I’m sorry for how I treated you.

Lena wasn’t shoving the apology in her face thankfully. She was direct with it and laid it plainly on the table, in front of Kara to see, figuratively speaking. More and more of her toxic feelings poured out from her. It increased from a small trickle to a steady flow, the heaviness in her heart dissipating only enough so that it was easier to breathe.

“Why are you apologizing?” Kara mumbled. “What difference does it make? You can force me to do anything that you want. Why does it matter what I think?”

“It matters to me,” Lena whispered. She opened her mind and allowed the sincerity of her words to wash over Kara. Despite everything that happened between them, Kara knew that she was telling the truth, but she struggled to believe it.

“I’ve hurt you and I feared I’ve done something that you can’t forgive. I was very wrong. As someone who’s been in this position before, I understand your feelings. If I was in your shoes, I would tell my master to choke on a dick.”

Kara snorted at that and Lena smiled, glad to see some amusement breaking through the fog of her emotions.

“I promised that I wouldn’t abuse you and I broke that promise. Can you forgive me?”

Kara hesitated before she spoke. “I forgive you,” she said, and Lena smiled at that. “But I don’t know if I can trust you again. I need time.”Lena nodded in understanding.

“I must apologize to you,” Kara said. Lena was shaking her head, ready to tell her that there was nothing that she needed to be sorry for, but Kara shook her head, silencing her.

“The time I spent away from you was eye opening. You were a jackass about it, but you were right. I’m too dangerous to be alone. I was hoping I could get through this without a body count, but people are _dead_ because of me. People are hurt because of me.”

At her admission, Lena’s eyebrows raised but she hardly looked surprised. “You did come home covered in a lot of blood. What happened?”

“After the club, I walked to clear my head, but I ended up in a neighborhood I shouldn’t have been in. I was attacked by a gang of guys and I killed most of them.”

Lena looked at her sympathetically. “You had to protect yourself and I will not sit here beside you and pretend I was never in that situation. Though you are a predator, your safety comes first. I only wish to spare you a guilty consciousness from taking an innocent life.”

“I don’t want to be that kind of person, someone who kills because they can’t control it. You have my word that I will listen to you when it comes to feeding and sex.”

Lena nodded at Kara’s wisdom. She was surprised that she would even trust her enough to continue learning from her. Lena wouldn’t mess it up.

“What do we do now?” Kara asked her.

“We take it one day at a time,” Lena replied. “No more anger. No more fear. Just a clean slate.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara makes the necessary steps needed to fix things with those that she’s hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly guys, I needed a chapter that was soft and full of fluff and smut. Huge shout out to scribbling-punk on Tumblr. We made a deal that if they posted a chapter of Alternative Action then I would post a chapter of this.
> 
> I hope you all like it!!!!!

Clean slate. That’s what Lena said days ago, but getting there was easier said than done. Whatever remained of the already precarious relationship was severely fractured. They both did things that were seriously damaging and the reminder of it manifested itself as a sharp throb in Kara’s chest. Kara had been defiant almost every step of the way, never really listening to Lena until something bad happened. Lena punished her severely and crossed a line by using her power over Kara to do it. A simple question remained. Who was technically is the wrong? Was one person more guilty than the other? Or was this whole mess Kara’s fault? The question came unbidden to Kara’s mind for the millionth time. On nights like this, where she couldn’t calm her thoughts, she began to sit here on the very top of the apartment complex. Her legs swung over the ledge, her feet kicking in a child like manner. It had been awhile since she was up here, the last time being when Lena forced her to jump off. Kara chuckled, the memory now funny since she survived it but she had almost shit her pants when she thought she was going to die. Now, this place was Kara’s area of relaxation, a refuge of some sort. Though it was loud with the sounds of cars, people’s voices, and the hustle of bustle of life, Kara found that if she relaxed her mind, then it mellowed out into a dull hum.

Kara sighed as she shifted her weight, her arm resting on her bended knee and she leaned back. The night wind blew her hair back. The sigh that left her chest was heavy, indicative of the mental weight that sat dense at the back of her head. Her eyes drifted to the stars, their brightness stealing her breath away. When was the last time she star gazed? Admittedly it’s been a while and with her enhanced vision, the stars’ beauty was only magnified. It was like seeing tiny diamonds light up the night sky. Her thoughts shifted abruptly to Winn. The last time she stargazed was with him. Mon-el found the whole thing boring and pointless but Winn…Winn was there to support all her hobbies, no matter how mundane they seemed. They would spend hours and hours on the edge of a local cliff, staring at the sky and making up their own constellations for the hell of it. She remembered how Winn would pick her up in his old ass, beat up clunker of a car. Half the time, the damn thing barely worked. When it broke down, she would have to steer it while Winn pushed it to the side of the road. Luckily that night, they got to the cliff without a hitch and they spent most of the night lying on the hood of his car, talking about their dreams and inspirations.

Kara smiled fondly as the memory played in her head but it did the opposite of settle her. The ache in her chest on my magnified when she remembered how she left things with him. Longing filled her to the brim and she wished for nothing more than to patch things with him, to rebuild the bridge she successfully scorched between them. Winn was her best friend. She was who she went to, him and Alex, when things ended with Mon-el. The singular thought of having to spend her time without him…ached more than she could put into words. The wind blew gently again and whipped her hair into her face.

“Want some company?” came Lena’s soft voice.

Kara jumped a little, so deep in her own thoughts that she didn’t hear her approach but she still smiled and patted the spot next to her. Lena nodded and sat with her as her legs dangled over the ledge as well. It wasn’t until Kara offered her a small smile and Lena responding by wiping away some stray tears did she realize that she was crying. Kara blushed in embarrassment as she quickly wiped her face clean with the sleeve of her shirt.

“Oh shit I’m so sorry!”

Lena chuckled. “Don’t apologize. Crying is what keeps us human.”

There was a brief pause before Lena straightened and laced her fingers together.

“Is there anything you need to talk about?”

That was the understatement of the century. Fuck yeah she needed to talk but she was scared that she would make things worse. Lena said a clean slate, but the slate laid before them and was still filled top to bottom with her sins. If she wanted to start anew, she would have to be brave about it.

_< Whatever it is you need to say, you have my undivided attention.>_

Kara remembered in the not too distant future how hearing Lena’s voice in her head would scare the shit out of her. It was a constant reminder for how Lena had control over her but now, in a weird way and after everything that they’ve been though, Kara was starting to welcome it. It was nice to have some calm in the storm that was her brain. Her voice, when it wasn’t commanding her to do something, was like cool water on a burn. It was sweet, blessed relief, a breath of fresh air after drowning for so long.

Kara closed her eyes and inhaled. She was too afraid of what she’d see from Lena. It could be anger, hurt, or just unabashed judgement and the fact that she wasn’t too sure had her anxiety through the roof.

“Lena I want to apologize.”

Lena didn’t interrupt her this time and Kara was glad for it. She would have backed out of this if she was interrupted. She pushed through her nerves even though her hands shook and everything in her was screaming to shut the fuck up.

“You weren’t the only one being a dick. I played as much a part in this as you did. From day one, I didn’t listen until I monumentally fucked something up and you were always there to clean up the mess. This life is like a walking through a crowded street with a blind fold on. I was petulant about it before, wishing like an idiot that I could get away from you when all you were trying to do was help me. Lena…” Kara trailed off as she took a deep breath. Slowly her eyes opened and they shifted to Lena’s, who only held a neutral expression.

“I’m sorry.”

Kara held her breath and nibbled her lip as she said her final words. She waited anxiously for Lena to respond and when she didn’t do so immediately, her heart hammered so hard in her chest that she could hear it beating aggressively in her ears. Her vision winked in and out as she fought against herself to keep from rambling to fill the tense silence. When she looked at Lena again, she saw a soft smile that immediately erased her fears.

“I remember what it was like to be a new vampire,” she whispered. Kara watched as Lena’s eyes glazed over, the far away look settling into her features as she was transported to a time where Kara didn’t exist.

“It’s so hard,” she continued to whisper, her eyebrows furrowing as she remembered her own violent past. “Trusting strangers is so, very hard.”

She blinked and just like that, she was back in the present with Kara, her shoulders straightening as the haunted look bled away from her posture. Lena looked so composed that if Kara hadn’t witnessed it, she wouldn’t have believed it happened. Lena’s eyes met hers, emerald green to comet blue.

“I forgive you Kara Danvers.”

And with that one sentence, the slate was wiped clean like a teacher would erase a chalk board. Evidence of previous transgressions would remain like residue from chalk, but the finer print was gone and she had the opportunity to start anew. Kara smiled brightly as she and Lena settled into a comfortable silence. As the night droned on, less people were walking outside, and less cars passed on the streets, until the symphony of nocturnal creatures filled the night air.

“You should talk to him,” Lena said quietly. She knew that Kara understood what she was referencing to. After all, they were bonded.

Kara frowned as her jaw clenched. Lena watched as her hands curled into tight fists.

“What if he doesn’t want to talk to me? Let alone see me?” she whispered, vulnerability lacing into her voice for the first time with Lena.

“You won’t know until you find out. Life’s too long to not know how things will end.”

Lena was right of course. Her life was too long for what ifs. She wouldn’t be able to handle torturing herself if she didn’t get closure. However this would end would be how she took it. For better or worse.

******************************************************************************

Kara knew that Winn would be at work so that was where she was headed. She’d just entered the club and eyed him when J’onn got in her line of sight.

“Danvers???? You disappear for weeks and then just show up here? Where the hell have you been??” he demanded.

“Look J’onn-” Kara said distractedly as she tried to keep her sights on Winn.

“No phone call? No text? We we’re all worried sick!” he continued on, not giving her a chance to speak.

Kara locked eyes with Winn, who frowned in response to seeing her. He froze in the middle of polishing his bar and when he saw that it was in fact Kara, his frown turned into a scowl and he threw his towel down. Kara tried to side step J’onn but he mirrored her movement, effectively staying in front of her. He wasn’t quite finished with his scolding.

“Jesus Kara! I consider you a daughter. I was so scared for you!”

Kara encompassed him in a hug which effectively shut him up. He froze and stammered, his dark eyebrows furrowing as he considered how to respond.

“J’onn I am _so_ sorry for what I did and I promise I didn’t do it on purpose. The last several weeks have been hectic and shitty and so much has changed. I’m so sorry that I put you through that. I was chewed out by Alex and I deserve to hear it from you but first, I need to talk to Winn. Please!”she begged. Kara beseeched him to understand, seeing that Winn was stalking away to the back with his head down and his shoulders sagged.

“Please J’onn, please! I need to talk to Winn.”

J’onn’s shoulders sagged as the fight bled out of him, but before he could voice anything, Kara super sped around him, using her superior reflexes to dodge all the club goers. In milliseconds she caught up Winn who was in the process of closing the door to J’onn’s office. Kara caught it before the door knob could click in place and she clenched her jaw as the space was full of just her and Winn.

“Look Winn I-” she began to say but Winn scoffed, the dismissive noise cutting more deeply than anything that has happened to her thus far.

“Save it,” he said in a clipped tone, waving off whatever excuse she was going to give him. He was done, truly and irrevocably done. Kara knew that she hurt him but seeing him like this, as cold and frigid as he was compared to his usual sunny disposition, made her want to cry. To her horror, tears did well and spill down her cheeks but she was too distracted to wipe them away. Nothing mattered more than Winn right now. Not even the way he gasped as blood trailed down her cheeks and her body shook as she struggled to keep the fear of loosing him at bay.

“Jesus Christ, Kara!” he whispered when he saw the blood. Instantly, his face morphed from one of anger to concern as he grabbed a discarded towel on J’onn’s desk and used it to wipe her bloody tears.

“Are you okay??”

“No!” she screeched so vehemently that he froze in shock.

“No, I’m not okay. I’m not okay. You’re not okay. We _are not_ okay!” she gushed out.

Winn frowned, already acknowledging that she was right and continued to wipe the blood that kept trailing down her cheeks.

“Kara, I need to get you to a hospital. You’re literally crying blood,” Winn said as she put down the towel and grabbed her shoulder to usher her out only to find that she didn’t budge. His eyebrows furrowed together at her strength.

“Winn I don’t know how to fix this, to fix us. I did a lot of shitty things that an apology won’t fix. I don’t want you to hate me! Tell me how I can fix our friendship!” she begged. Alex and Winn were all that she had left. They were all the family she felt like the had left. And yes she knew she was being utterly selfish but she wanted Winn in her life. She didn’t give a fuck that it was nightmarish and gruesome at times. She just didn’t want to spend it alone. Kara didn’t _want_ to be alone. Not again.

Winn was quiet as he searched her eyes. His own, which were a stunning hazel that leaned more towards being green, softened. His hands slid down from her shoulders to engulf her in one of his signature bear hugs. Surprised by the turn of events, Kara stiffened. She expected him to swear at her, spit in her face, or quite literally, throw her out. But being hugged like this reminded her of her younger life and how they grew up together. Being hugged like this settled her nerves and shushed her anxieties. She didn’t care what it meant currently, her fingers tangled into his shirt and she buried her face into the crook of his neck. She sniffled loudly as more tears fell.

“Kara what happened? You disappeared and came back so different.”

It was now or never. She had to tell him the truth and she only hoped that he would take it in stride.

“The last night you saw me at work, someone killed me. I died,” she whispered.

“Died?”

“Yes, I was shot several times and lie bleeding to death on the sidewalk. It was someone who I pissed off several months ago. Someone else saved me.”

Winn was silent as he digested the new information. Kara could see the questions running rampant through his eyes and he struggled to keep quiet as Kara continued talking.

“I awoke several days later to being something very different. I’m not human anymore.”

“What are you?” Winn asked, afraid of the answer but also forcing himself to ask anyway. He had to know why his best friend was acting so different.

“A vampire.”

Kara didn’t know what to do. She wanted to look into his eyes and beg him to believe that what she was saying was true but also she was terrified of what she would see. He had to think that she had gone off the rails, bat shit crazy. After all, what she was talking about was stuff of legend, myth, fairy tales, scary stories to tell to kids at night. Vampires didn’t exist but, that had been Kara’s line of thinking until she met Lena. Winn was silent as his mouth opened and closed. He stepped back from their hug and rubbed the back of his neck. Instantly, Kara missed the connection. She missed the way it felt to be comforted by his soothing presence.

“This is…a lot,” he admitted. “It’s a lot to take in.”

“I know. I felt the same way.”

There was another pause as Winn put all the pieces together, as he thought of Kara’s weird behavior as of late.

“Is that why you were sleeping in the tub when you came over?” he asked.

“Yes. I can’t be anywhere near sunlight. It fucking sucks now.”

Winn smiled. “Was that a pun?”

Kara paused as she thought about what she said and she groaned at how corny it did sound. Winn chuckled as Kara held her face in mortification. All things considered, he was taking it really well.

“I was wondering why there was blood on my neck though.”

Kara frowned as she remembered that night vividly.

“That’s my fault. I’m still learning to control myself, and I was hungry and stupid and I couldn’t do it. What I did and every moment that followed afterwards is something I never want to put you through again.”

“So you weren’t screaming at me to shut the fuck up?”

Kara aggressively shook her head. “No. God no! I would never talk to you like that.”

“Then who were you talking to?”

Kara faltered when she opened her mouth to speak. It was another leap of faith and she hoped that Winn would believe her. So far, he was doing exceptionally well.

“My m-” Kara began to say but she stopped. She couldn’t say _master_. That sound way too weird. She also didn’t want to say Lena’s name outright. Kara knew that she valued her privacy. So, what could she say? Winn looked at her expectantly, his eyes exuding patience and understanding as she tried to think on how to explain her predicament.

“I don’t know how to say it,” Kara said. Either she didn’t know how, or she didn’t know if she could. It was all synonymous at this point. She ran a hand through her hair nervously.

“Try,” was all Winn said.

“I can read minds.”

And at that response Winn’s eyebrows flew up. His nails scratched his chin as she stared at the floor.

“Have you always been able to do that?”

Kara shook her head. “No.”

Winn visibly relaxed when she said that and Kara wanted to know why, but now wasn’t the time to interrogate him.

“What am I thinking right now?” he asked as he looked into her eyes. Kara frowned but decided to indulge him, knowing that he needed proof of what she was saying was, in fact, true. Winn’s mind was like an open book. It was easy to read what he was thinking. Now, he was thinking about his dad and how he was in prison. Kara gasped because this was something that she never knew about him. The one time she did ask about him, Winn would shrug and say that his father died when he was young. Now, he was thinking about how his father bombed six people and was imprisoned because of it. Winn never wanted to talk about it because he was ashamed and deep down, he was scared that he’d end up exactly like him. It was easier to tell people that he was dead when in fact he was a murdering monster. Kara couldn’t stop herself from hugging him.

“Damn Winn. I never knew that about you. I’m sorry you had to deal with the aftermath of your father by yourself.”

“So you can hear thoughts,” he said as he hugged her back.

“I know. It’s so much and I’d understand if you didn’t want to see me ever again,” Kara said dejectedly.

“Don’t get me wrong, this whole situation is weird. But after watching you cry blood and figure out my deep dark secret, I guess it’s okay.”

Kara giggled. “It’s okay,” she repeated as she hugged Winn again. After finding out that she was a vampire that had the ability to mentally intrude on any thought someone could have, all he could say was that it was okay. That was classic Winn.

“You can’t tell anybody, okay?”

Winn chuckled into her hair. “You don’t have to worry about that. If I start spouting about how I believe my best friend is a vampire, I’d be institutionalized on the spot.”

Kara snorted as she playfully punched his shoulder.

“So, are we okay?” she asked nervously. Winn smiled as he continued his task of wiping her face clean of tears.

“We will be.”

******************************************************************************

Kara returned home to find Lena reading her book in the dark.

“Are you feeling better?” she asked as she looked up. Her green eyes were the softest that Kara had ever seen them. They were tranquil almost. Her body was completely relaxed as her book rested on her folded legs. Kara liked seeing her like this and it was rare, so she would enjoy it for however long it would last.

“I feel…better. Lighter almost. Like the world isn’t closing in on me anymore.”

“Clean slate, huh?” she asked. Kara knew that Lena knew about her telling Winn their secret, and yet, she was as calmed and composed as ever. Even through their psychic link, she was completely at ease, her mood serene.

“If you trust this Winn, then so will I,” was all Lena said to her. 

Kara smiled. She knew that telling him would put him in considerable danger but she couldn’t keep it to herself. It was already tough hiding from Alex but she couldn’t survive hiding from Winn as well.

“Thank you, that actually means a lot.”

Lena smiled, her teeth white and glittery even in the dark. “Are you hungry, love?”

Kara was hungry but right now, she wasn’t in the mood to go out and get what she needed. She was ignoring the steady burning in her chest in favor of avoiding blood for a while. That required for her to be in a certain headspace that she didn’t have the energy to be in. Maybe she needed a break from sex, but she wasn’t too sure. How could she exist when blood and sex were a guaranteed pair? Lena even said all those weeks ago that she couldn’t have one without the other. Her sexual frustration and her selfish desires that lie dormant, but still festered like an infected wound, had got her in trouble in too many ways. She wasn’t sure she was ready to be around humans she felt safe enough to eat from. Her trepidation increased and Lena smiled softly.

She extended her hand to her and the simple gesture offered Kara one question: did she trust her? Kara paused as she considered it, _really_ considered it. The last time she said yes, she had a great time that ended horribly because of her selfishness. She only sought to fulfill her own desires and it almost cost her everything. But now, how was she? Was she sure she could do this? It wasn’t Lena she didn’t trust, it was herself and her self doubt manifested itself as anxiety.

“I don’t know, Lena,” Kara confessed quietly. “I think I learned my lesson.”

The last sentence was said lightheartedly enough to be taken as a joke but Lena didn’t smile. She felt a pang in her heart from the damage she caused.

“No more do I want to be that sadistic master. Instead, how about we work on just being friends?”

Kara could feel the sincerity of her words and her resolve was solidified before she could talk herself out of it. Clean slate. That’s what they agreed on. The first step was an apology, the second was changed behavior, maybe this was the third. She was just scared as shit. Kara took her hand and Lena gently led her to the bedroom.

With soft hands, Lena stroked her cheeks, the softness of her hands settling Kara rattling nerves minutely. Kara took a huffing breath as she tried and failed to calm her racing heart.

“I won’t hurt you,” Lena murmured gently but with confident resolve. Her lips kissed Kara’s in a movement that was equally soft and intense. It felt like the first time that they were intimate together. Kara shook as Lena moved her lips gently against hers. Her heart shot off like a rocket, the muscle thundering against her chest as tapered heat blossomed throughout her body. The circumstances of this were changed and Kara had to admit to herself that this was new territory. Again she found herself comparing this to her time with Mon-el and there was absolutely no prior experience she could pull from.

There was no use in hiding. These past couple of days have shown her that there was still very much that she needed to learn about herself. She always thought that she was a kind and quiet person but there was a darker, shadowy part that perhaps lay dormant until now, a selfishness that she never had the balls to act on when she was human. But the moment she became a vampire, any sense of self reservation left the building. She was changing, her mindset was changing, and she had to be more aware of it.

Slowly, Kara dropped her guard, the mental shield she sometimes held, dissipated while the tension bled from her body. Lena pulled away and smiled. Her mental shield was also down and for once in a very long time, there was uninterrupted communication between them.

_< May I get to know you Kara Danvers?>_

Kara nodded as she smiled.

< _Of course. > _

And then it was kisses again. Kara felt lips against hers, against her neck, trailing down the smooth expanse of skin as skilled fingers worked her clothes off. Breathy moans left Kara as she let Lena undress her. Her fingers tangled into the silky tresses of Lena’s dark hair and pulled her closer. This was different….this sex was somehow softer and it was just starting. Kara didn’t bother being as gentle as Lena. She took handfuls of clothing and ripped it off her body. Lena laughed as Kara threw the torn fabric into the corner of the bedroom, to be soon forgotten.

_< Why don’t you let me take the reigns, darling?>_

Kara nodded as Lena gently pushed her on to the bed and straddled her. Her warm body pressed flushed against hers was more intoxicating than the fact that she was gently biting her lips in between kisses. One particular lip bite caused her to moan.

“Fuck,” Kara gasped as Lena ground into her core using her thigh.

She was absolutely wet. She could feel her arousal coat Lena’s skin and the musky smell of it permeated the air. Kara was turned on but at the same time, she couldn’t shake the nagging, anxious feeling that she was inevitably going to do something wrong. She needed to stay in control of herself. Kara didn’t want to lose control. Not again.

_< Relax, darling. Sex with a vampire is much easier than sex with a human. Clear your mind and enjoy yourself. We will not hurt each other.>_

Granted that Lena was right, vampires are more resilient and, therefore, are harder to hurt. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and held it. She would not fuck this up. She didn’t want to be selfish and cruel. She _will_ work on being better. Another chance was handed to her and she would use this for good. Lena patiently watched Kara as her fingertips brushed against the muscles of her abs. After a few more seconds, Kara exhaled and slowly opened her eyes.

“Ready, darling?” Lena husked to her as her fingers trailed a path lower to her core. Kara nodded, her fingers tangling into the sheets despite the fact that she was trying to be relaxed. Of course her nerves were betraying her at this pivotal moment. Lena’s fingers teased her slit as she settled on top of Kara.

_< I know you can do better than that.>_

Feeling Lena’s body on top of hers, with no clothes or barriers in between their skin, only deepened the blush that was spreading across her body. Lena smiled as she buried her face into her neck, her tongue laving the skin there.

“You smell so fucking good, Kara,” she whispered as she slowly and gently sank her fingers deep into Kara’s core. The moan choked on her tongue before she even had a chance to voice it but the feeling of being stretched by Lena’s digits was deliciously intoxicating. Pulsating heat spread from between her legs and unfurled like wild fire to all her nerve endings. And that’s what it was like, a deep and slow fucking with Lena grinding her body against Kara’s, her mouth sucking a hickey into skin though it wouldn’t stick. 

Kara’s hands dug into the creamy skin of Lena’s back as their bodies rocked in rhythm on the bed. It was amazing that something as simple as fingers inside her would have her toes curling. But then she thought the same thing the last time Lena fingered her to an orgasm. Kara felt so vulnerable and she couldn’t decide how she wanted to feel. Being like this was nerve racking, baring her body and mind before someone always made her nervous. With Mon-el it was easy, all he cared about was himself but with Lena, she had her full undivided attention. It was unsettling and something that she wasn’t used to.

A dreamy look settled on Lena as she kept fingering her.

“You are so beautiful like this.”

Kara was shocked. “I am???”

“Yes. I always thought that you were beautiful in the club. But to have you beneath me, my fingers inside you, to have you coming because of me, is beautiful most of all.”

Kara’s breath hitched and he heart swelled when she felt the honesty of Lena’s words. She truly meant what she said.

“It’s admirable how you want to change yourself. Vampirism tends to change people for the worst and I’m glad you aren’t letting it change you. I know that you’ve been through so much. I see the fragmented pieces of your life laid out of sorts and bare before you. I truly want to help you. You shouldn’t have to carry that alone.”

Kara’s mouth hung agape and she was full of so much emotion that she couldn’t process it. All she could do was pull Lena in for another blazing kiss as she felt validated for the first time in forever. Rekindled feelings for the woman on top her returned full force and with a fiery passion that she didn’t know that she was capable of.

Lena continued to pleasure her as they kissed. This time was different. Lena had her turned on just enough to have her sopping wet. She pulled her fingers from Kara’s core and Kara whined at the feeling of being empty.

_< Don’t worry babe. I won’t keep you waiting.>_

Lena super sped away from her line of sight and Kara was about to sit up when Lena appeared before her again, sporting a strap on. It was already lubed and ready to go. Lena only paused once as she descended on Kara to ask for her consent.

“May I?” she asked out loud. Kara eyed the toy and smiled. She spread her legs farther, the muscles on her body flexing in anticipation.

“Get over here.”

Lena smiled as she got back on the bed and settled between Kara’s waiting legs. The toy poke her inner thigh and she shivered. She couldn’t wait. Hopefully, she would feel more pleasure than she ever felt from Mon-el. Suddenly, Lena growled.

_< I swear to god if I hear you think or say his name again, I’m going to lose it!>_

Kara gasped in ecstasy when Lena buried herself to the hilt, the heat and electricity igniting her body as the toy sank through her parted folds with ease. She moaned so loud as Lena used her hands to keep her shaking thighs open. She was so turned on that she couldn’t stop her fangs from popping out.

“Fuck!” Kara moaned as Lena started a heated pace.

_< I want to fuck you until you can’t remember his name!>_

And at this pace, Kara was sure that it wouldn’t take long. She was feeling things that she never felt before. The sheer amount of pleasure that swirled in her body had instinct taking over rational thought in a matter of milliseconds.

“Oh my god!” Kara screamed as Lena’s hips ground deeply into hers, the toy hitting deeper than anything she’d ever felt before. The pleasure was mounting into something more intense, compiling into a small little ball of energy that sent shockwaves of heated sexual energy throughout her body. Kara felt like she was going to explode, to fall apart beneath Lena as she thrusted into her completely with charged abandon.

_< Let go,> _came Lena’s whispered thought and that’s what Kara did. Her body exploded as she reached the precipice of a mind blowing orgasm. This one was much more intense than the first one Lena gave her and the force of it made her cry out, her eyes squeezed closed, as colors bursted behind her eyelids. Before she even realized what she was doing, she sank her fangs into Lena’s neck and slurped deeply. Lena moaned too, feminine and high, as Kara’s bite forced an orgasm out of her. Her hips struggled to keep a steady pace to allow Kara to ride out her orgasm. Kara was in heaven with her core clamped hard around the toy, and blood going down her throat to sooth the burning thirst that had plagued her as of late. Her body throbbed in time to the waves of pleasure that washed over her body. It was so good that she was whimpering a little.

Right as she was coming down from her high, Kara realized what she was doing and released Lena’s neck with a gasp. She was about to apologize for hurting her when Lena silenced her with an open mouth kiss. Kara melted into it as she tried to settle her racing heart.

_< I bet you that was better than anything Mon-el has ever done.>_

Lena rested her forehead against Kara’s as she spoke telepathically to her. Her emerald eyes were so bright and so light, that it stole the breath that Kara was trying to desperately get back.

_< Who now?> _Kara joked back and Lena laughed. She settled on top of Kara, their sweaty bodies hugged together in a gentle embrace, with Kara’s hunger sated, and they enjoyed the new closeness of each other until the sun rose. Things were turning around for the better.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when things felt like they were finally starting to settle down, Kara gets a disturbing call from Winn. Her best friend is in danger, and only she can save him in time. Lena was just starting to get comfortable too but it's quite possible that her past has come back to haunt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome back to the shit show that has been my life. I have honestly and completely forgot about this fic and had to reread all the chapters to see where this ended so far lol. I've updated my other fic so in case you haven't seen it, I apologize for disappearing off the face of the earth. I was in between jobs, in between states, and then was doing requests on tumblr for a while. My goal is to try and update a bit more often. Anyway i hope y'all like the chapter. Enjoy!

The moment Mon-el had seen Kara and saw how she had almost turned into a completely different person, and with Lena by her side no less, was the moment he started planning a way to get her back. He was stupid to let her go, and he berated himself during the time it took for him to get home. Something about her was just so different, so enticingly delicious and decadent, but he had a hard time figuring out what. Maybe it was the air of confidence that adorned her, or the way Lena complimented her. Maybe it was the fact that she was literally glowing, like she housed the sun beneath her skin. Whatever it was, he wanted her back. He had been a fool to throw her away because he was bored, pretending that it had been her decision to leave when in reality, he wanted her gone. He thought that maybe he could find someone better, less broken, someone who didn’t come with a sob story. Her emotional baggage was just way too much to handle and he hated having to deal with it, but the plus side was that when they were together, Kara was easy to manipulate. He had convinced her that the things he did was normal for their relationship. Most other women wouldn’t let him get away with half the things he pulled, and he rather enjoyed being selfish and indulgent with her. Anything he wanted, he took, and she gave willingly. It had been so easy. So, he plotted, and schemed, and made sure to come up with a way to get her back. He didn’t care how, he just wanted her. 

Mon-el had just reheated some leftovers from his fridge when a knock came at his door. Confusion lit up his features when he checked to see who it was, only to find that it was the police. He opened the door slowly. 

“Yeah, um, can I help you?” 

The officer was gruff, ragged, burly…greasy. He looked crooked, like he wasn’t above demanding a cash out opportunity when he saw one. He regarded Mon-el with hostility, eyeing him up and down as if daring him to waste his time. 

“I’m looking for these women, have you seen them?” he growls. 

He held up two pictures, and on both were Kara and Lena respectively. They both seemed to be pictures taken from a traffic camera, and just from the background indicators, the pictures were near the club. 

“Was there some sort of trouble?”

The cop sucked his teeth and lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke into the air, as he considered what to tell him. 

“The brunette is wanted for homicide. The blonde may be able to tell us more.”

Inwardly, Mon-el smiled. Game, set, and match. He knew exactly how to force Kara back to him.

“As a matter of fact, I saw them just several hours ago,” he admitted, his shit eating smug evident on his face.

It seemed to grab the cop’s attention. “Where?”

With that Mon-el shrugged. “I wouldn’t know. Kara moved out of her place and went MIA for like a week or something. Next thing we knew, she comes back with Lena as arm candy, telling us that she quit her job.” 

The cop raised an eyebrow. “You know nothing else?”

“You can always try her friend, Winn Schott. There’s a chance that she might had seen him.” 

He nodded before giving Mon-el a business card. It read Eric Matthews, NCPD. That was odd. Mon-el had never heard of this guy before, and that was when Alex dated Maggie, who was a part of the police for herself. Maybe there was a reason for why he didn’t know him, especially after he spit on his front porch. Disgusting. 

“See that number?” he said gruffly and Mon-el nodded. “Memorize it, take a picture of it, I don’t give a fuck if you have to write it on your skin. If you see either of them, you call me, got it?”

Again, he nodded before Eric marched back to his police cruiser. Mon-el closed the door and nodded slyly to himself. Now that he played his cards, all he had to do was wait for the final pieces to fall into place.

******************************************************************************

Eric enjoyed being at the top of the food chain. As far as he was concerned, he was the god of this city. National City left it up to the police force to clean up the streets and to make things “safe” for its inhabitants. Fuck that. He owed these people nothing. In all the times he worked for this job, there wasn’t a single time where he ever received a thank you, just complaints. After he got bumped down a rank due to an incident that wasn’t even his fault, he decided that he would only take care of number one. He wasn’t above a bribe or a fight, it didn’t matter to him as long as he got his way. There wasn’t a single thing that happened in this city that he wasn’t aware of. Except…the rash, and infrequent amount, of murders happening around the city. The chief of police had been up his ass about figuring out who was responsible, and it wasn’t like he wasn’t trying. He had been trying to figure it out for years. It didn’t help that he wasn’t even given a partner. No one wanted to work with him, and he had to do it all alone. Eric was just fine with that by the way. There was no one to babysit or slow him down. That also meant that he could cash in some favors, demanding those who owed him for not reporting illegal activity to pay up with information. 

The person that he was tailing was elusive to say the least. Up until meeting this Mon-el asshole, he didn’t even have a name, but in the span of 10 minutes, he finally had two. After returning to the station to run the pictures through the databases and input the names, he was finally able to turn up something. He got a name for the blonde, a Kara Danvers, who he already had some information on. Nothing spectacular though. Just some orphan who spent her life alone. But there was still nothing popping up for the brunette, who he wanted more than anything. He saw the video on the traffic camera. He saw how she tore that guy’s throat out with her teeth. He saw her pick up Kara and disappear immediately from sight. He played the recording again and again, slamming his fist on the table when she got away yet again. This bitch was responsible for the death of his partner, back when he had one, and he was the one person he liked. He had his back, even sometimes taking a cut of their illegal profits to spend on lavish gifts for themselves. But he was murdered in cold blood. His body ripped to pieces…butchered literally like a fucking animal. There wasn’t a thing to identify at the morgue and it was a wonder he could be identified at all. Eric was throwing up before he could muster the energy to speak, his anger rising dangerously for the thing that did this to him. That day, Eric knew what he was going to do. He would get a hold of her, and torture her the way she tortured his friend. It was only right. An eye for an eye, that’s how it went.

He typed into the database again to bring up the profile of Winn, scribbling down the address that came up. He would get to the bottom of this and make her pay.

******************************************************************************  
Kara gasped as the chains around her wrists rattled loudly. She had no idea where she was or what was happening. The room was dark and dank. It smelled of mold, mildew, and aged stone. She struggled, the metal clasped tightly around her wrists cut into her skin deeply to draw blood, the stinging pain almost as unbearable as the rest of her body. Everything hurt, but she couldn’t see herself properly. In addition to the darkness, her body was chained tightly to the stone wall, her back rubbing against the coarse rock painfully. She could feel that she was covered in old and fresh blood, the metallic smell of it assaulting her senses, and layers upon layers of filth, and bodily fluids and contents caked her thickly. 

The thing was, she couldn’t remember how she got here. Kara remembered spending the night rekindling her relationship with Lena, the night filled with breathy moans and orgasmic pleasure. Now here she was, inexplicably trapped and panicked. Her heart raced frantically in her chest and she was about to scream for help when she remembered that she was a vampire. That meant vampire strength was at her disposal. In her panic she almost forgot. Gathering herself, she balled her hands into fists and yanked hard. To her horror, nothing happened. She tried again only to find that the chains wouldn’t budge. Kara’s breaths grew shallow and before she knew it, she was screaming, the panic exploding from within her. There was no escape. She couldn’t escape! Her screams sound weak to her own ears and that’s when she realized that instead of a high-pitched scream, nothing but hoarse and whispered cries left her. Her throat was raw and dried, like she had been screaming for days. Tears came to her eyes when the precariousness of her situation dawned on her. 

On the other side of the room, a metal door opened and saturated the atmosphere with sweet, fresh air. Kara felt the cool air whip against her skin, like cold dead hands on her flesh, it cut bone deep and made her shiver. It wasn’t until light from the outside world illuminated the area that she discovered that she was completely naked. Her nipples pebbled painfully, and she crossed her legs to hide the most intimate part of her. The man that walked in was tall and bald, with sinister dark blue eyes, cunning and cold, with a neatly trimmed beard. Kara had never seen him before but something deep inside her reacted to him. Her heart froze, and a mixture of intense terror and defeat seized her harder than a vice. 

“Good evening Lena how are we today?” he asked, his voice deep and enticing. Everything about him invited her in, and she wanted to give in to him and his desires, but she knew better. This man was not human. She had seen things that no man should be able to do. 

Kara was about to respond when she realized something: he called her Lena. That wasn’t right, but when he laughed, deep and musical, she didn’t dwell on it. He lifted a mirror to her face, and she gasped. Old and new wounds zigzagged across her face and over the parts of her body she could see, marring once perfect and smooth skin. She was covered in blood, her hair matted, and ugly bruises discolored her skin. It was a miracle that she could see at all with the swelling around her face, but the most striking fact were the green eyes that stared back at her. They were dull and lifeless, like a corpse was had stollen the very life from her body. Somehow, she was Lena right now, and she shook at the knowledge of that.

“I like what our last session has produced,” he husked as he ran a finger down her cheek. Kara shuddered and tried to wrench herself away from his touch, and watched as rampant fear lit up the familiar, yet foreign green eyes. 

Then she watched as a whip capped with a sharp, steel tip unraveled from his grip.

“Let’s see how much red I can paint you in today.”

She whimpered, struggling against her bonds, which made him chuckle. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and stood back. Kara didn’t see him move, nor did she see the whip move. Her only warning was the resulting crack of it as it sailed through the air, followed immediately by the most intense pain that she had ever felt. 

Kara awoke with a start, her eyes looking wildly around the room as her body inadvertently tensed for another blow. She was in a bed, Lena’s bed to be exact, and she was covered head to toe in sweat. That…had seen so real. The pain from the whip radiated hotly against her skin, the phantom agony making Kara run a hand over her naked body in an attempt to desperately soothe it. The lingering smell of sex still coated the air and beside her, Lena laid fast asleep beside her. Kara could see her tensed beneath the blankets, the muscles of her back clenched and her eyes moving frantically beneath closed eye lids. Kara frowned, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion when she opened her mind to her. The dream slammed into her with full force, and the realization that Lena was having a nightmare struck her. Or maybe it was a memory. Kara wasn’t too sure, but she could see how it was affecting her. She had never seen Lena this tense…this scared. It was evident right now, even while buried in a deep sleep. 

Kara looked at the windows, appearing between the cracks of drawn curtains, and saw that there was still daylight outside. That had been real enough to wake her out of a dead sleep. Literally. Kara took several deep breaths to steady her nerves, reassuring herself that she wasn’t in danger, and then gathered Lena into her arms, holding her close. Lena was shaking, her fear rolling off of her in waves. Kara kissed her forehead while running a had through her hair tenderly. She forced her thoughts into Lena’s head, willing her to see last night from Kara’s point of view. She wanted her to relive the pleasure not the pain. She wanted her to feel every kiss, every stroke, every touch of their lovemaking, and slowly, Lena began to relax in her hold. She moaned, breathy and cute, into the crook of Kara’s neck and she chuckled lightly. When she was sure that Lena was going to be okay, she closed her eyes and instantly fell back asleep.

******************************************************************************  
Winn had barely made it through the door of his home when there came a loud banging on it. He eyed the clock on his phone, before tossing it he device somewhere in the living room, noting that it was almost three in the morning. J’onn sent him home early after a patron almost got physical with him over the price of drinks, like he could control that. And after the rather frustrating day he was having, he was more than happy for a fight. Normally he was mild mannered and a typically calm guy, but life decided it wanted to bend him over and fuck him up without any lube. Between his neighbors blasting music at all hours of the day and interrupting his sleep, and his car breaking down for the millionth time, he had about all he could take. The guy getting mad at him was the icing on the cake. It took a bouncer, holding him back, for him to not jump over the bar and throttle the guy. With that J’onn sent him home, telling him to get some sleep. 

Winn approached the door. “Who is it?”

“NCPD.”

Winn furrowed his eyebrows and opened his door just a crack. 

“Yes?” Winn asked.

“I came to ask you some questions about Kara Danvers,” the policeman said. 

“I’m sorry, but who are you?”

“Eric Matthews with the police department,” he responded rather curtly. 

Winn didn’t like the looks of this guy. He worked the bar scene for a while and the one thing he learned how to do was spot a real sleaze. This Eric was the telltale sign of one. Something about him made him uneasy and the fact that he was asking about Kara, who had never been in trouble with the law before, sent off the warning bells in his head. Winn eyed him up and down, immediately forcing his face into a neutral expression, before he responded. 

“Sorry, never heard of her.” He began to close his door when Eric wedged his foot between the door and its frame, forcing it to stay open. 

“Don’t be a dumbass. I have it on a reliable source that you may have seen her.”

Winn scowled at him. “Unless you have a warrant, I suggest you get the fuck off my property.” 

Eric scoffed. “Or else what?” 

“Or I’ll sue you for violating my 4th amendment rights.”

Eric laughed, actually laughed, in Winn’s face before he kicked the door open harshly. It collided into Winn’s nose and he grunted as he held it between his hands, stumbling back from the force of the pain. Eric barged his way in, and not even giving Winn a chance to recover, he punched him in the face hard, muscled flesh against the bone of his cheek. He assaulted him again and again, and even when Winn collapsed onto his back, Eric never paused. He kneeled on his chest to pin him there and kept punching until his left eye was swollen closed, until his face was covered in blood, and until he was spitting out blood. Multiple times did Winn’s skin split open with every hit. Winn grunted and tried to cover his face, but his attempts were futile, with Eric seizing both of his wrists with one hand and pinning them above his head. Eric laughed the whole time, relishing in the power that consumed him, feeling arrogant that Winn was helpless against him. Eventually he did stop and stood up, placing a boot on his chest to keep him pinned to the stained, bloody carpet as he rubbed the pain from his knuckles. 

“Okay asswipe. Let’s try this again. Where. Is. Danvers?” 

Winn breathed hard, his chest wheezing as he struggled to get oxygen into his body. His nose was fucked among some other important parts of his respiratory system. Some blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth and though his face throbbed, he stared daggers into him.

“I don’t know,” he forced out between pants. 

“Then figure it the fuck out. Even if I have to beat it out of you, I’ll get the answer one way or another.”

Eric lifted his foot from off him and walked to the door that was still ajar. He smiled at him, evil and cruel. 

“Have a good day Mr. Schott.”

Winn waited until he heard his car drive away before he rolled over to his stomach with a groan. He slowly dragged his way to his phone, gasping in the pain that was beating like a drum under what was left of his face. The device was lying discarded on the couch and Winn had just enough energy to grab it off the cushions before he collapsed weakly to the floor. He had to warn Kara. He needed to stay awake just a few minutes longer. 

******************************************************************************

The sound of her cell phone was what woke Kara up. Despite it being almost one in the morning, Lena was still sound asleep in her hold, her soft snores sounding off in her neck. Kara picked up the device and saw Winn’s caller ID, and she answered it immediately. 

“Winn? Wait, aren’t you at work?” she asked in confusion while whispering as softly as she could. She didn’t want to wake the goddess that was still cuddled against her.

“Kara…”

Alarm flooded her hard and fast. She could hear the pain in his voice. She could hear how weak he sounded, and she didn’t waste any time asking any questions. Kara gently untangled Lena from her body, making sure to tuck her back in beneath the covers, and in a burst of vampire speed, proceeded to get dressed and was out the door in a matter of seconds. 

Within minutes, she was outside the door to Winn’s house, which was cracked open, and even from the street where she stood, she could smell the lingering scent of blood. Kara didn’t hesitate. She bursted through the opening poised and ready to fight. Instead, she found Winn collapsed by the couch, his shallow breathing filling the room and echoing through the receiver of Kara’s phone. She hung up and ran to him, kneeling beside him and gently lifting him up. 

“Winn! Winn? Fuck! Winn??”

He groaned and the panic that consumed Kara started to lessen. At least he was still conscious, but barely.

“Okay,” Kara said in an attempt to calm herself down. She gently slid her arms beneath his body and lifted him up before carrying him to the bathroom. 

She needed to help him, but she realized that she wasn’t a medic nor a doctor. A hospital would be more beneficial. 

“I’m taking you to the hospital,” she said but before she could turn to head to the front door, Winn grabbed her arm and shook his head. 

“No…” he swallowed thickly. “No hospitals.”

“Why not????” She was confused but instead, helped him to sit on the toilet. 

“Winn, what the hell happened?” 

Kara could see that he was struggling to speak, and several times did his cracked and bleeding lips open, but nothing came out. He shook his head and whimpered. 

“Focus your thoughts, Winn. Help me to understand.”

It was a couple of seconds before she heard his mental voice.

_< Everything hurts.>_

Tears came to Kara’s eyes and she fought against them, not wanting to alarm him again about the blood that would dribble down her face. 

“I know buddy.”

_< Someone came here asking for you. When I couldn’t answer, he proceeded to try and force one out of me.>_

“Who was it?” she asked, her anger skyrocketing with every thought he sent her. 

A mental image of his attacker filled her mind and Kara frowned. She had never seen him before, but that wouldn’t stop her from hunting him down to the ends of the earth. Winn groaned again and Kara grew evermore exasperated. 

“How can I help you Winn?” 

_< I just want the pain to stop.> _

An idea started to form in her head, and she reached into his cabinets to grab a handful of q-tips. She popped one into her mouth and made sure to soak it in her saliva. Alarmed thoughts slammed into Kara as she removed the cotton swab and brought it close to his face. He flinched back. 

_< Dude! That’s so nasty!>_

Kara fought her giggle and gave Winn a serious look. 

“Don’t move.”

She dabbed it on a small area of his cheek, and to her amazement she watched the wound seal before her eyes. 

“Nice,” she said with a smile. Then she got to work. She gently swabbed his mouth first, healing all the blood cracks and gashes that marred the skin, and soon, Winn’s dopey smile returned to his face. 

“I actually can’t believe that’s working,” he spoke out loud as Kara swabbed his cheeks and forehead.

“And with my spit no less.” Winn dry heaved playfully, which earned a boisterous laugh from her. 

“I can see the popped blood vessels in your eye and it’s going to develop into a bruise,” she said as she inspected it, turning his head from side to side. 

“Wait you can actually see them?” Winn asked incredulously and Kara nodded. They were silent as she inspected her work. Some bruises and the black eye would remain, but for the most part all the cuts and bloody gashes were completely gone. 

“It looks like you’re going to live. How do you feel?” 

“So much better, thank you.” 

Winn stood up slowly and looked at himself in the mirror. Kara was right. Small purple bruises were beginning to form, and his eye looked like it was going to burst, but for the most part, an ice pack and some ibuprofen would help assuage the pain. 

As he was looking over himself, he noticed the tips of Kara’s fangs protruding just below her upper lip. He paused and looked at her. Though the concept was still new and frankly, a little bizarre, Winn wanted to be sure that she was still okay. 

“This isn’t uncomfortable for you is it?” he asked timidly. 

“What do you mean?” 

Winn motioned to all the q-tips that were covered in his blood. Kara’s eyes grew wide and she shook her head fiercely. 

“No! No, I’m okay. And even if I wasn’t, I would never hurt you again.” 

They smiled at each other and Winn enveloped her in a hug. Kara hugged him close, grateful that he was going to be okay. 

“So, some prick was looking for me?” she asked after a while. 

Winn nodded. “Yeah, crooked cop. Real bad type.” 

From what Kara could see in his mind, she was sure that she hadn’t ran into him before. Why would some stranger be looking for her, and then why would he assault her best friend? Whatever the answer may be, he wouldn’t be happy when he found her. 

Winn looked at her. “Are you okay?”

“Honestly? No.”

******************************************************************************

Lena awoke to being alone in the bed, which was new to her. Usually, she was gone before her lovers could wake, but now she was on the receiving end of it. Kara’s side wasn’t completely cold, but it was cool. She had been gone for a short while now. Lena stretched and rubbed her forehead. Her sleep had been less than restful. Old memories, if it was even fair to call them that, had fought their way to her subconscious during the night. They wracked her with memories that should have stayed distant, an old part of her life that had died to her as soon as she did. The moment she became a vampire, she never looked back. Whatever the reason was, she didn’t care. Lena only hoped that it never happened again. She was about to get up and shower the previous night away when the force of her hunger hit her with the strength of a quarterback. Her chest seized and a raging inferno, the likes of which she hadn’t felt in a long time, had her gasping and slumping back to the mattress. Kara must have been thirsty, and she was too lost in the pleasure to notice how much she took. Lena wasn’t mad of course, but it needed to be rectified. She wanted to locate Kara, but her pain was too strong, and it didn’t allow her to focus on anything else. Lena braced herself and pushed herself to shower and get dressed. She was too weak to play the part right now, opting to wear a simple shirt and some slacks. She already had a game plan in mind, which was to go to the club, lure someone out, and feed from them. It would be easy, and she would be back hopefully before Kara returned. 

******************************************************************************

Eric returned to the scene of the crime after he left Winn lying in the carpet, noting the assumptions that he could deduce now that he finally had more information. Finding out Kara had been a bouncer before she quit was easy. The answers where all in the file he had compiled of her, but the mysterious woman had not been the same. Again, he watched the footage from the traffic cameras the night Kara and the man had been hurt. It was hard to make out, but Eric could make out the clothing she had worn that night. His eyes roamed up and down her form, taking in the dress that hugged her curves deliciously and it was a shame he wouldn’t get a chance to enjoy her. He would show her a night she would never forget. Suddenly, he laughed at the irony of what he said. No matter how it would end, he was going to nail the bitch once and for all. So, he changed out of his uniform and wore normal clothes before he went to the club. He hoped that he would see her tonight. 

******************************************************************************

Lena was almost loopy off the hunger pain that was consuming her by the time she reached the club. At that point, beggars couldn’t be choosers. Whoever caught her eye first would be who she fed on. Her throat felt like she had swallowed liquid fire and she wanted it to stop now. When she walked inside, she kept to the outskirts of the crowd to make sure that she was in full control of herself. There was no sense in making a scene. It wouldn’t end well. Lena closed her eyes and drowned out the music, the heartbeats, and the enticing scents of blood. She willed herself to remain calm. She wasn’t going to be a monster when she knew she wouldn’t have to be. It was one of the worst parts about being a vampire, how the thirst could make you devolve so fast if you weren’t careful. 

Lena was so busy calming herself that she didn’t even hear him approach. The tap of his hand on her shoulder actually startled her, and she gasped in shock. This was how she knew that she was losing it, when a human was able to actually scare her. A man best described as burly, with greasy brown hair and breath that stank of stale cigarettes, approached her. Normally he wasn’t her type, but she was getting desperate, especially when she scent of his blood assaulted her senses. 

He barely got a word out when Lena smiled and wrapped her arms around him. 

“Oh wow, I thought I would have to beg you,” he said arrogantly. 

When Lena touched him, the skin of her arm against the skin of his shoulder, she noticed several things. First was the almost violent emotions he was feeling. Things like anger, revenge, and ferocious malice swirled inside of him chaotic and dangerous. Next was the way his eyes flashed dangerous. Though he was smiling and his demeanor was open, something about the way his eyes grew darker made Lena weary. So far, no one else was jumping at her right now, and she needed to feed herself. No matter how weak she was feeling now, she knew that he would pale in comparison when it came to strength. She felt very confident in her ability to subdue him should things go south, and she brought him down to press his lips against hers hard. 

“Not that kind of girl,” she whispered against him. He smirked.

“Lucky me.”

Lena smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him outside of the club and to a dark alleyway. She began kissing him in earnest, and he relaxed as she pressed him against a brick wall. 

“Tell me what you want,” she husked against him, her fangs dragging against his neck as her hands dipped under the hem of his shirt. 

He only laughed which was Lena’s only warning before the crack of electricity sounded off between their bodies. She could smell the burning of the taser as it sent shocks of the highest voltage throughout her body. Lena wasn’t able to scream, and she couldn’t control the convulsions that overtook her. He held her there, tasing her for almost a minute before Lena collapsed heavily on to the ground. Her vision rapidly faded to black but not before she saw him crouch over her with a sneer.

“Sweet dreams.” 

His voice echoed into nothingness. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has been taken, and Kara doesn't know. Will she be able to survive her encounter with a vengeful human long enough to see another day or will Lena meet death again for a second time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go peeps. Have fun!

Lena woke up stiff and cold. She shifted slowly, feeling the way her shoulders and back cracked with a loud resounding pop. At first, she just laid there, her body stiff as a board until she realized, sluggishly, that she was in an unfamiliar location. Then her heartbeat shifted into overdrive. Right as she sat up in alarm, Lena groaned when her chest protested in fiery agony. How was her thirst still not sated? She never went this long without blood. Her brain was a mess, filled with disjointed memories of her night. Lena remembered waking up to find Kara gone and that she was thirsty from their lovemaking. That was all she could recall. Her mind was in a fogged havoc and Lena grew increasingly frustrated when she couldn’t remember exactly how she got here. She groaned again, feeling like she was roofied, and went to stand up, only to find that her arms and legs were restrained. In a flash, she remembered what happened. She went out to fix her thirst and was about to do just that, when her meal fought back. He had tased her for so long, that she could smell her flesh burning, the odor rancid when it assaulted her nose. Sure enough, her stomach protested painfully when she rubbed her bound hands on the injured area. What the actual fuck had happened? She knew how she got here but how did she let it happen? She was a vampire for fuck’s sake! It didn’t matter, especially when she realized that she wasn’t alone. She forced herself into a sitting position and faced the person perched in the shadows. 

“You know, you are an extremely hard woman to find,” he said, smugness dripping of every word. Lena clenched her jaw. What happened was no accident. She could tell that she had walked right into a trap, and she was furious that she let it happen. 

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” he said with a smirk, and Lena wanted nothing more than to tear off his own dick and make him choke on it. 

“I don’t care either way because you’re irrelevant, but who are you?” she growled. “It’ll make it easier for me to hide the body and erase every trace that you ever had.”

Eric lost his smile, and she watched as his hand flexed tightly around a gun she didn’t notice that he was holding. The precariousness of the situation was dawning on her. She was thirsty and restrained, in a dark room with only one window in only god knows where, with a random man she tried to feed from, and Kara had no idea where she was. Normally if Lena was this fucked, it was from a man, or woman, that she seduced. 

“I’m surprised that you don’t recognize me,” Eric began tersely. “After all it shouldn’t be too hard to remember my partner who you slaughtered in cold blood.”

Lena was never good with names or faces. To her they didn’t matter. They all faded in time and as a vampire, time was all she had, but voices were a different story. She felt a sense of familiarity with the rough baritone of his voice. She knew that she’d heard it from somewhere and the more she focused on it, the easier it was to remember. 

“Oh yes, I do remember,” she said with a predatory grin. “You, I don’t remember so much but your partner…yes. It’s becoming clearer now. A sorry excuse for a human if I do say so myself. You’re making it sound like he didn’t deserve to die, and if I remember correctly, his blood was very much warm.”

Her comment caused Eric’s anger to spike, his neck and face becoming an ugly shade of dark red. The veins in his face popped out from furiousness, and they sang a sweet lullaby to Lena. They begged to be tapped into, to be torn open and drained. Her fangs itched to sink into his skin and for once, Lena wanted to be the monster she spent centuries trying to control. He crossed the short distance between them in one stride and slapped her across the face. The blow stung like a motherfucker, and the force from the hit caused her neck to crack again painfully, but Lena couldn’t help but laugh. This wasn’t her first rodeo. She had been taken and tortured before. The only difference was that she wasn’t a scared little girl anymore. Even in the face of potential death, she wouldn’t give this fucker the satisfaction of being afraid. Eric cocked the gun and pointed it at her. His face continued to stay that ugly shade of red as his blood beat deliciously aggressive inside of him. He regarded her with extreme hatred. 

“Fuck you, bitch! You killed a good man!”

Lena laughed harder, spitting out the bit of blood that got into her mouth from her split lip.

“I’d hardly call a man raping women and doing other vile acts against their wills a good man. He was a rat, and irritating nuisance that needed to be snuffed out. I mean, I, myself, don’t care about humans either way, but the way he treated his own kind? Despicable. It was my ultimate pleasure to tear him limb from fucking limb.”

Eric was speechless. Lena was laughing at him like this whole situation was a joke. He would not be disrespected. His partner will not be disrespected!

“I’ll be more than happy to send you to hell where you belong!” he screamed, his anger getting the best of him. 

He aimed the gun at her, but before he could pull the trigger, Lena jumped to the side, rolling on to her feet before flinging herself on top of him. Even if it was just a little blood, it would help immensely. At her current state, she wouldn’t be able to kill a fly, much less a full-grown man. The pain in her chest was getting harder to ignore and temptation was just a few inches away from her. She tried to go for his throat, but Eric grabbed her by the neck and held her back with his hand. She struggled on top of him, not paying attention to the weapon that he was trying to situate in his hand, and she watched, eyes widening, as he lifted the gun between them, pointed the barrel of the gun at her stomach and pulled the trigger. It was too late for her to try and get away. His grip was too strong and without her arms or legs, she didn’t have to momentum to throw herself away from him. The bang was deafening, and Lena screeched in pain. 

<Kara, help me!>

******************************************************************************

Kara was still with Winn. He reassured her over and over again that he was fine, and that he wasn’t going to just keel over and die at a moment’s notice, but seeing him like that, so bloody and broken, had scared the shit out of her. She hated that she wasn’t there to protect him when he needed it the most. What good is all this strength when she can’t even use it to help those she loves? Kara was still tending to his injuries and making sure he was okay for the sake of herself mostly. She knew it was beyond selfish, but seeing Winn nearly beaten to death on her account instilled her with a sense of guilt she couldn’t shake. Kara knew that she should have been here sooner. 

She was about to say that she didn’t mind being here as long as he needed, when Lena’s anguished voice screamed inside her head. She gasped and teetered to the side, somehow managing to find her footing before she completely fell over and crashed into the wall. She grabbed the side of her head with her hand and went still. 

<Kara, help me!>

“Hey, are you okay?” Winn asked. Kara wasn’t sure. She had never felt something of that magnitude before. It was like a physical blow and it left her shaken and reeling. It took a couple seconds for the woozy feeling to dissipate, but when it didn’t happen again, Kara shook her head free from the dizziness and blinked a couple of times to clear her vision. 

“Y-yeah I think so,” she whispered. That was weird. Kara heard voices all the time, after all she was a telepath now. And she knew Lena’s voice in her head. It was either seductive or angry, there was no in between. At least there wasn’t an in between that she’s heard just yet, but whatever she heard just now, didn’t feel like Lena if that made sense. What she heard was fear. Lena was never scared, so she shook the feeling from her head and just chalked it up to a fluke. She was about to restart her task when Lena screamed again. 

<Kara!>

Kara cried out and collapsed to her knees, holding her head. It was more than just her mental voice. It was like she could feel her. That thought had packed an emotional punch, sending a tidal wave of emotions to drown Kara completely. Kara could feel her desperation and her pain. She could feel that Lena was literally in trouble, and before Kara could react to anything else, Lena’s voice came through again. 

<Please help me!>

No longer was it a cry for help. Lena sent it as a command, loud and authoritative. But Kara’s body didn’t react the way she expected it to. The predator’s presence, long since forgotten by Kara, returned with a force to be reckoned with. She could feel it clawing at her brain, demanding to be released. She could feel it’s desperation, its need to protect its master transcended above everything else and Kara knew that she wouldn’t be able to hold it back for long. Even now, she could feel herself lose control. It was too strong, and she gasped as the animal bursted free from the confines of her mind. 

“Run!” she gasped to Winn right as her world went dark. 

Winn didn’t need to be told twice. He was terrified as he watched what was happening to Kara. The moment her eyes blacked out, when the pupils swallowed everything whole, he was on his feet and running to his room like his life depended on it. He slammed the door closed and locked it right as he heard an animalistic roar come from the bathroom. 

******************************************************************************

Lena felt the bullet tear through the soft tissues of her stomach. She hissed in agony before snarling on top of Eric. She knew that he could see her teeth, her canines long and sharp as they glinted in the scarce moonlight inside the room. 

“What the fuck?” he exclaimed in fear. 

He fired again, the resounding bang echoing between the two and splitting her eardrums. Blood erupted from the exit wound, the resulting spray causing small droplets of blood to rain around them. She could feel the trickle stain her clothes with warm wetness. Lena didn’t let the pain of another gunshot exploding through her chest detour her. If she stopped now, she would surely die. Her strong hands gripped the gun and forced it to point towards the ceiling. Eric grunted loudly as he tried to resist her, but she had the strength of a goddamn sumo wrestler. Though she was considerably weaker now, she was still a bit stronger than he was. However, it wasn’t going to last forever, and not at the rate she was losing blood. He had a standard revolver, and she knew that inside the chamber, he had only had four shots left. Her blood spilled on top of him, soaking his clothes before dripping onto the floor. Lena could only hope that Kara would get here fast enough. She would have to distract him somehow. 

“I find it amusing that you defend your dead partner so adamantly. Before I killed him, I had to pry him off of a girl her was assaulting. Apparently, he gets his kicks out of forcing himself on other women,” she said. 

Eric said nothing. He stared at her with defiant anger, but he didn’t seem too surprised at what he heard. Lena smiled as she kept a steady grip on the gun. 

“The best part about killing him was the way he screamed for mercy while I pulled him apart with my hands. His screams were like sweet music to my ears. The coward actually pissed his pants and blubbered like a baby. The lack of dignity was appalling. He can dish it but can’t take it.” 

Lena laughed, remembering the way his expression had went from perverted satisfaction to unadulterated fear the moment she got a hold of him. Eric’s nostrils flared. 

“Enough,” he warned her, but Lena kept going. 

“It felt good knowing that there would be less of him running around the city. Insects like that deserved to be squashed. And it’s going to feel good to do the same to you.” 

“I won’t let you have the satisfaction!” 

Eric overtook Lena, throwing her off of him in a display of strength she didn’t know he had. She landed on the ground harshly, her skull cracking hard against the surface as the breath whooshed from her lungs. Stars blinked in and out of her vision, and Lena was too stunned to move. She couldn’t defend herself from Eric, who was already on his feet and pointing the gun at her. His eyes were wild and bright with victory and he wasted no time in pulling the trigger repeatedly. 

A white light erupted in front of Lena, swallowing her vision entirely while a high-pitched ringing noise engulfed her ears. Her body shook as the bullets penetrated her. She went slack on the floor, too injured to fight and too weak to do anymore. Eric stared at her, his facial expressions turning from surprise and then into horror as the gun clicked in his hand. He emptied the full weapon into her, and she was still moving. Whatever Lena was, it wasn’t human. She had to be a demon, there was no other explanation. There was no way that a human could survive six gunshots to the stomach and chest. He watched her groan, her head languidly moving from side to side as she tried to get back to her feet. Her blood flooded the floor, and this had been infinitely messier than Eric anticipated. If he left now, he would be able to disappear before someone could see him. He nodded to himself, deciding resolutely that this would be his best course of action. He turned on his foot to leave, and throwing open the door, almost ran face first into a snarling blonde…

******************************************************************************

Kara roared, concentrated feral energy beating through her veins as she turned and super sped into the night. All thoughts of Winn were abandoned. Thoughts of his assault were forgotten. Her singular thought was getting to her master and punishing those who’d done her harm. The night air whipped her hair wildly against her and she willed herself to move faster. She needed to get to Lena. The command was clear: to help her. She could feel the danger she was in, and another smaller part, her fear. It was never like Lena to be scared and Kara wanted to rip apart the person who made her feel that way. She dug her heels into the street and by doing so, ripped up the asphalt in her haste to reach her in time. 

Kara was focused on getting to Lena that in middle of her running, she was surprised to have felt two jolts of pain followed by another four agonizing bursts of explosive burning. The pain was more than enough for Kara to lose her footing and she came crashing to the ground. She slid to a stop, the asphalt cutting her skin before it healed immediately, and panting heavily as she tried to lift her head from the asphalt. It was Lena’s pain that she felt. It ricocheted within her, lighting her nerves on fire and drowning her in an anguish that wasn’t happening to her. Kara couldn’t stop. She had to keep going. She could feel that Lena wasn’t going to make it. The bond that tied Kara to her made that clear. She was dying, and it was going to be her fault if she didn’t get there in time. Kara breathed through the phantom pain she felt and got shakily to her feet. The predator inside urged her to keep moving and Kara snarled in frustration. Moving at ground level was too slow. It was wasting precious time, so she eyed the nearest building next to her and ran up the side of it. Her feet dug into the brick as she urged herself on, and chunks of it fell below. Once she reached the ceiling, she jumped from building to building, not caring about the the fact that every time she landed, she would create a crater in the building’s foundation. 

She was almost there and when she found Lena, there would be nothing stopping her from releasing the animal inside. 

******************************************************************************

Eric didn’t get a chance to curse like he wanted to. Kara grabbed him by the neck hard, her grip so strong that something inside of him popped from the force of her strength. Her eyes, still completely blacked out, scanned the room until she found Lena, who was lying still on the ground. She could only smell two scents. Lena’s and his. That meant that this fucker was fully responsible for what happened in here, and that’s all Kara needed. She snarled and lifted him up into the air, his feet kicking hard as he tried and failed to pry her hand from his neck. She threw him into the wall hard, and it cracked on impact. Eric fell heavily to the floor, his back pounding in pain as he pitifully crawled away from her. Drywall rained around him, coating him in a fine layer of dust. Kara approached Lena and caressed her cheek. She was alive but barely. Kara bared her fangs as he need for retribution increased. She would make him pay.

Eric tried to get to the door, and he was almost there, but Kara grabbed him by the legs and dragged him back inside. He whimpered when she lifted him again and held him there. 

“What the fuck are you?” he choked out. 

She didn’t answer. Instead, Kara sank her fangs deep into his neck with lightning precision. She dug them in deep, all the way until she felt bone, and Eric screamed as he tried to fight her. His attempts were feeble compared to her unparalleled strength and before Eric could gather what was about to happen next, Kara tore his neck out. Hot blood squirted on her chin as she held the bloody chunk of his trachea and jugular in her mouth. Eric gurgled, his eyes glazing over before his body teetered and fell over heavily. Kara watched him as she panted, and when she heard his heart stop, she spat the meaty chunk of him out of her mouth. It landed with a loud, wet splat and Kara snorted, only somewhat satisfied with his death. She went to Lena immediately and picked her up, holding her close to her as gently as possible. She turned on her heel and sprinted towards the only window, crashing through the glass and landing on the street below. 

In the distance she could see that the sun was just about to rise. Its orange rays began to travel up the street and right as they touched Kara and Lena both, their skin hissed and burned. Kara flinched and jumped back to the shadows. There was no way that she could make it back to Lena’s apartment. Even with her speed, it was clear across the city and the sun was rising fast. She took off running in a random direction, racing against time and hoping to find an abandoned building somewhere. For several minutes, it wasn’t looking too good, and the sunlight hit Lena’s face, who was still unconscious, even as her fleshed scorched instantly. Kara shifted her in her hold and made it so that her face was tucked into her neck. Panic engulfed her, spurring her on while also giving her visions of their fiery demise. Even as she was running, she could feel herself slow down from the exhaustion. Kara growled, forcing herself through it, and forcing herself to stay alert. The predator was receding, succumbing to the daylight sleep cycle and leaving Kara alone to her own devices. That was just perfect. Kara was gasping as she kept the blinding pace she had going.

Eventually, she eyed a building to her right. It stood dark and derelict, and sad and broken, in its fight to stay upright. It was perfect. Kara sprinted inside and headed to the lower levels. With the sun rising, Kara could feel the exhaustion growing stronger, but she fought it in favor of making sure Lena was okay. 

“Lena?” Kara asked as she set her gently on the ground and caressed her cheek. She immediately broke the restraints off her. “Lena!” 

Lena’s eyes sprung open and before Kara could react, she pounced on her, her fangs sinking into her neck. Kara gasped and tried to fight her, but Lena slashed her deeply with her nails and pinned her down. It was all too much. There was no way to defend herself with Kara slipping to a forced unconsciousness, but she still had to try. Even when she knew that she was going to lose. Even when she could feel her eyes closing against her will….

******************************************************************************

Lena awoke with a shuddering gasp. She sat straight up and immediately searched her surroundings wildly, her eyes wide and feral as she scanned for a threat she wasn’t sure was still there. Her hands traveled down the length of her torso only to find that there were no gun shot wounds nor was she restrained. That was a small relief, but her eyes scanned the room once more and she widened her senses, being extra sure that there was no one else around. She was in an abandoned building, and only disjointed flashes of broken memories could tell her how she got here. She remembered the man, and she remembered the pain. God the pain…It had been so intense, and Lena was sure that it was as close to dying that she had gotten to in a while. The situation was humbling to say in the least.

When Lena was sure that she wasn’t in danger, her eyes eventually landed on Kara, and she scrambled over to her, taking her in her arms and holding her close. More disjointed memories of her golden savior flashed across her mind, and she could almost feel the warmth of Kara’s arms around her broken body. Lena smiled sweetly. It would seem that it was Kara’s turn to do the saving. 

Lena caressed her cheek and waited for her to wake up, but when one hour turned into two, and then two turned into several, Lena started to worry. The sun was we below the horizon and Kara was usually up before that time. Upon closer inspection on Kara, she could see claw marks on her skin, littering her skin heavily. She was covered in dried blood and it looked like she had to put up a fight. Lena couldn’t remember too much of what happened after Eric shot her, but she was absolutely sure that a human couldn’t have don’t this to her. Reacting on instinct, Lena bit into her wrist and eased the open wound under Kara’s nose. Kara twitched, her nostrils flaring, and her eyes popped open seconds before her fangs sank into Lena’s skin. Lena winced and allowed Kara a few gulps before she pulled her wrist free from her mouth. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Lena asked as Kara took in a few shaky breaths. Kara nodded before she met her eyes. 

“I should be asking you the same thing.”

Lena shrugged. “There are holes where memories should be, but I’ll live thanks to you.”

When she said that, Lena could feel Kara grow apprehensive and she raised an eyebrow at the reaction. 

“Can you show me what happened?” she asked tentatively. 

Kara avoided her gaze, her hand running through her hair nervously. “I can…”

She was hesitant and Lena had the growing sense that something bad had happened. Slowly, Kara opened her mind and gave her a mental rundown of what occurred. Lena could see that she had been with Winn, who was pulling through after his assault. Then, Lena could see how Kara reacted to her cry for help. She could sense her desperation, her urgency to get to her, and how something wild and dangerous seemed to take her over. Kara made it just in time, rescuing her and killing Eric in the most gruesome way possible. Honestly, watching Kara rip his throat out had been her favorite part. Then, Kara picked her up as gently as possible, like she was made of glass, and carried her away from her dead captor minutes before they were fried in the sun. Kara had just made into the safety of the shadows when Lena began attacking her. Lena watched herself, with growing horror, as she bit into Kara, slashing at her repeatedly before pinning her down and drinking from her neck aggressively. The memory ended there, right as Kara passed out from blood loss and fatigue. 

Lena gasped, her hands flying to her mouth, and her eyes filling with tears when she saw what she did to her. 

“No, no. Don’t do that Lena,” Kara said in an attempt to calm her down. She moved closer to her and held her face tenderly. 

“Fuck! I’m so sorry,” Lena cried out, her tears dripping to the floor. “I swear that wasn’t me. I wouldn’t have done that to you if I knew what I was doing.” 

Kara engulfed her in a hug, her hand coming to tangled itself at the nape of her neck. Lena leaned into it, needing to know more than ever that Kara wasn’t scared of her or angry at her. 

“I know,” Kara whispered against her ear. “I know, Lena. It was from the blood loss and you needed it. Please don’t cry.” 

Lena tried, but the truth was that her nerves were fried. The past 24 hours left her feeling tired and drained, and she felt like she could use some more blood and a nap. Kara could sense what she wanted, and she smiled. She eased herself onto her feet before she picked Lena up and held her close to her chest.

“What are you doing?” Lena asked. 

“Taking you home. We both could use a shower, some blood, and a relaxing day.” 

Lena smiled. Never had such a plan sound so divine. 

******************************************************************************

Kara took Lena home first before she broke inside of a hospital to steal a couple bags of blood. True to her word, they both took long hot showers. The water was glorious, and Kara hummed contentedly as Lena helped her scrub the dried blood off her body. Lena was gentle with her ministrations. Her hands were feather light, gently rubbing the scented soap into her skin. There was nothing sexual about her touch, but it never failed to leave goosebumps on Kara’s skin, nonetheless. There was something about her touch, so intoxicating and yet still so surprising in its gentleness, that left Kara wanting more. Lena chuckled when Kara leaned into her, pressing her body closer to hers, and offered her a sweet kiss on the lips. Kara turned to smile at her, her teeth vibrant and glittering in the light.

Of course, Kara reciprocated, opting to massage her as she cleaned her. Lena moaned, the feeling of Kara’s strong hands working her tired muscles and almost sore body had her sighing in relief. Kara laughed shyly and kept moving her hands against her. Lena allowed herself to close her eyes and just breathe. She cleared her mind of everything that happened in the past day. She focused on the way Kara’s hands traveled over her body. A gentle touch here, some pressure there. She always knew what exactly her body needed. Lena wondered how it was that Kara seemed to know what her body wanted. She truly was an attentive lover. Kara smiled behind her, fully hearing her thoughts and feeling the content emotions through their bond. 

After the shower, they both changed into comfortable pajamas before moving into the living room. While Lena searched for something to watch on tv, Kara prepared the blood. There was almost something humorous about pouring the blood into wine glasses. It would be easier and perhaps less messy to drink it straight from the bag, but she knew Lena would want the laugh. The moment she went into the living room to hand her the glass, Lena eyed it, her lips twitching before she erupted into boisterous laughter. Kara laughed with her, saving the sound of her amusement into her memory files. It was like enchanting music, beautiful to her ears and food for the soul. Lena took it before settling on a movie. Kara got on the couch next to her, getting comfortable under the blankets before Lena offered her a silent toast. Kara didn’t know what Lena toasted to, but she toasted to new beginnings and a happier future. May what happen tonight not define who or what she is. She’s still Kara, nothing more or nothing less. They clinked their glasses together before they each took a sip. Kara wanted to hurl the moment the blood touched her tongue, and when she looked to see Lena staring into the wine glass with equal disgust, she knew that she felt the same. There was a moment when they each shared a look before they spit the blood back into their glasses. 

“Ugh,” Kara groaned, hating the way the blood left a foul taste in her mouth. 

“That tastes like unwashed assholes,” Lena said, and Kara giggled. 

“How would you know what that tastes like?”

Lena shook her head, looking like her soul was about to ascend (or descend) from the taste alone. She didn’t want to explain that story. There was a moment of silence. 

“Okay, what are we going to do about this? We should drink it right? I mean we’re both thirsty.”

“Kara, I would rather castrate myself with blunt rocks before I swallow another mouthful of this.”

Kara snorted. “Descriptive.”

“I don’t feel like going out, and something tells me that you feel the same way.”

Kara nodded. “Maybe…tomorrow? I mean I feel okay, but I wouldn’t push it beyond tomorrow.”

Lena smiled and nodded, before she took the glasses and dumped the blood down the sink. That night, they both watched movies until the sun rose, and even after that, they fell asleep on the couch, tangled together in a warm embrace and under a mountain of blankets. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at thinking1bee.tumblr.com


End file.
